Meant to Be
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is a story following the inevitable return of Robin Scorpio and it takes place directly from New Years Eve. It will follow Patrick and Robin and Sam and Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Patrick walked into the hotel room with Sam, his body ready and his heart going along. She was gorgeous and sexy and it had been a long year. It was New Years Eve and that meant it was time for resolutions and new beginnings. It was time to move forward, fully.

"What's wrong? You seem a million miles away," Sam asked as she held his arm.

"No, I'm right here. I'm so glad we're together and you agreed to forgive me," he said and stroked her cheek.

"That's kind of something I wanted to talk to you about," she said as they walked to the couch.

Worried she changed her mind, he followed and loosened his tie.

"What's on your mind?"

Sam sat down and looked at him.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay, that sounds ominous," he flashed his dimples at her.

"Why didn't Robin come home if Jason is dead?"

He sighed.

"She said her work wasn't done. She said she was close to helping so many more people and she couldn't leave. I don't know that I believed her because she just wanted us out of there. It doesn't matter anyway. She made her choice and I made mine."

Sam hesitated. She had grown to truly rely on Patrick and she considered him a great friend, if not more.

"Has she been in contact with Emma?"

Patrick stood up and crossed his arms.

"Why are you asking me about this?"

She stood up and faced him.

"I want to talk to Robin. I want to know what happened to Jason. I want to know what his last moments were like, if he was in pain, if he was scared. I want to know it all and I think she's the only one who can help answer those questions."

"Okay, so why ask about Emma?"

"Because I've already tried to find Robin and she's effectively disappeared. I was hoping maybe she had spoken to Emma and I could track her that way."

The sick feeling in his stomach that Patrick had been ignoring fro months came back.

"She stopped contacting Emma after she went to Paris."

Sam was confused.

"And you didn't think that was strange?"

"I don't really think our conversation should center around my ex wife," he said, dodging the question.

"Actually, I think it should. Your wife left you to save my husband, which she was unable to do. You are here with me and she is just staying away? After being held against her will and fighting to come home to you and Emma for two years? It has everything to do with our situation. I'm okay with you being over your wife, but you and I both know Robin would never abandon Emma. I think she might be in trouble."

Patrick was angry as he listened to her.

"Fine, great," he said and glared at her. "So what do you want me to do? Should I spend my entire life going after a woman who continues to choose a thug over me?" He immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I just think you need to drop this."

"Look, I know how you feel about Jason. I also know that you were hurt when Robin left. What I don't understand, is how you expected her to be okay, knowing he was out there and she might possibly save him. It's not who she is and as much as I may have not liked how devoted to Robin Jason was, I always knew it wasn't romantic. They had a past, but it was just that, a past. What Robin did for Jason and what he did for her is something I admire because it enabled my husband to be the kind of man I adored. He had his moments of being truly amazing and loving and sensitive and much of that was due to how Robin showed him he was worthwhile. He didn't want her romantically and she didn't want him, but they were family in a way, and I respected that. If she had been in trouble, Jason would have moved heaven and earth to help him."

"And I didn't? Once again Jason is perfect and I'm the loser?" he asked angrily.

She was surprised at the passion in his response and realized it was more passion than she had seen from him in the past.

"No, but I wonder why she is suddenly off the map. I just wonder if she is okay," Sam said. "I'm surprised you don't."

He shrugged.

"She skyped with me and Emma and said the divorce papers were on the way and she was going to Paris. She said she messed everything up by leaving and Emma and I were better off without her. That was the last I heard from her. She signed the papers and that's that."

Sam was stunned.

"She was tortured for two years and then told you that you would be better off without her and you don't think that was out of character?"

Patrick sat down.

"What do you want me to say?"

Sam sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh.

"I just wish you had told me everything."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She smiled.

"No. I asked you to spend the night and I meant it," she smiled and stood up. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I want to be someone who you can confide in. I won't judge."

He took a long drink of his beer and sighed.

Robin always challenged him. She fought with him when he was wrong. She didn't just accept things.

"Patrick?" he looked up and stood there in her bra and panties. He forgot everything else and grinned as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

It had been a long and tiring trip. Robin had very little with her; a bag of clothes and a credit card she took from Helena. She had taken out some money before she left, figuring it would be cancelled as soon as Helena figured out she was gone.

She had hitchhiked most of the way back to Port Charles. She went home, but nobody was there. She had seen a flyer for the New Years Eve party at the Metro Court, so she got on a bus to head over. She needed to see Patrick. She wanted to see Emma. She knew it was dangerous, but she didn't care. It took everything she had to outsmart Helena and escape and she didn't think it really worked like she thought. She was worried there were people right behind her.

It didn't matter. She needed to get home to Emma. She had missed so much of her daughter's life and that wasn't going to be the case anymore. She didn't care about anything else. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her daughter.

She would fight Patrick for custody if she had to. It was clear to her, that he wasn't the man she thought. She was heartbroken that he divorced in the way he had and for the reasons he had. She also felt incredibly betrayed by her mother. That last skype call to both of them had been a cry for help and they both ignored it. She told them she felt she was better off alone and neither one of them came for her. Helena told her nobody cared and she was right.

Robin was a different person. She had changed, hardened in a way that she was afraid was permanent. She had been so stupid, believing in her cause and helping Jason.

The only bright spot was that Jason was home with his wife and son. At least one thing turned out as she hoped. She was a little worried that he hadn't come back for her after they split up, but maybe he didn't know she was in trouble.

That seemed weird to her, because he was the only one who knew just how much she gave up to help him. Robin told him how much she loved Patrick and how she wanted nothing more than to get home to him and Emma. He must have realized that she never made it home.

Why didn't he come look for her? Why didn't he tell Patrick and then both of them could look.

Her fear was that they did talk, and both decided that she wasn't worth it.

It was the final thought that broke her.

It was fine. She didn't need any of them. She saved herself and she would see her daughter to properly explain things before she couldn't. She was dizzy as she got off the bus and she was glad there was a bench nearby where she sat for a minute.

Her health wasn't good. She hadn't been on her protocol like she should. Helena withheld it as punishment and as much as Robin tried to explain that she wouldn't be helpful if she was sick, it didn't seem to phase Helena. Robin figured Helena didn't care if she lived or died.

Nobody seemed to.

That was fine. Robin was a survivor and that's what she was going to do.

She looked up at the sign for the Metro Court and she felt a little uncomfortable. She was wearing clothes that hung off of her because of her lack of food and care. Her hair was long and stringy and she hadn't had a proper shower in a long time.

It was New Years Eve and she was a mess. She didn't even realize it was New Years. Her tears came as she realized again how much time she had missed. She ran her fingers through her hair and pinched her cheeks, trying to make herself look more alive. She stood up and went into the hotel and up to the check in desk.

"Can I help you?" a worker asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"My husband and I have a room and I forgot my key when I went to the car. I forgot the room number, but can you tell me which one it was? Please?"

"What's his name?"

"Dr. Patrick Drake."

"What are the last 4 of his social security?"

Robin told him and he smiled.

"Room 812."

"Thank you so much," Robin said and went to the elevators, stopping first in the public bathroom. She looked in the mirror and her tears came again. She looked like death.

She went into a stall and sat down, taking a minute to think. Why did he get a room? Was he with someone? Did she even care?

Of course she cared. She was beyond hurt and angry. She didn't want a confrontation. The divorce papers said it all. Maybe she should have just gone to the penthouse and stayed with Jason and Sam.

She worried that maybe she wasn't welcome there. She didn't know why he didn't come for her. She was sweating and she felt nauseous, but she was almost there. She just needed to know where her daughter was. That was all.

She got on the elevator and got off on the 8th floor, making her way to the room. She took a breath and knocked.

It seemed like forever, but finally the door opened and Sam stood there in a bathrobe.

"Robin? Oh my God," Sam said as she looked at the frail woman.

Robin was stunned.

"Sam? Why are you here? Is Jason here with you?" Robin asked, confused.

"Jason? What do you mean?" Sam asked, stunned.

"Sam, are you ready for round two?" Patrick asked as he walked in with a towel slung loosely around his hips. He froze when he saw them.

Robin looked at her husband and then at Sam.

"Robin?" he said brokenly.

"I'm sorry," Robin stammered. "Oh God," she turned and ran out of the room and toward the stairs. She tore down the darkened hall and opened the door to the stairs, taking them two at a time until she slipped and tumbled down the last few, hitting the floor and blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Oh shit," Patrick scrambled to throw his pants on and he took off after her.

"Robin? Robin wait!" he called out as he ran down the hall. Where the fuck did she go?

"Did you find her?" Sam asked as she found him down the hall.

"No. I don't know which way she went," he said, his panic growing.

"She asked if Jason was here. What the hell did she mean? Did you lie to me again?" Sam grabbed his arm as went to look down another hall.

"What? No. She said he was dead," he said and stopped, trying to think. "She looked really bad, like she's sick or something," he said brokenly.

"Help! Someone is at the bottom of the stairwell!" a voice called out.

"Oh no, please," Patrick said and ran down the other hall, taking the stairs two at a time and seeing her body crumpled on the ground.

"Call an ambulance," he cried as he tried to figure out what to do. He didn't want to move her neck until he had a brace.

"Ask her about Jason!" Sam said as she ran to them, almost falling on Robin herself.

"What? She's barely alive," he said, shame falling over him like a heavy blanket. Who the hell was he? What had he done?

"Robin? Can you hear me?" he leaned close to her face, but her hair covered most of it. He felt her wrist and there was a pulse, but it was weak. He held her hand and saw she still wore her wedding rings.

"You just hold on. You're going to be fine," he said as his tears fell down his face. The paramedics came and he told them what he could, but it was clear when they turned her over that she had been through a lot more than a fall.

He watched them take her and he stood up slowly.

"I want to go with her," he said quietly, still in shock.

"No, you have to talk to me," Sam said and the paramedics raced off with Robin.

"Wait," Patrick went to go after them when Sam grabbed his arm.

"You can meet her later. You need to start explaining yourself," Sam yelled at him as they went back upstairs.

"I need to get to the hospital," he said in a voice he didn't recognize.

"What did she mean? Is Jason alive?"

Everything that happened at Creighton Clark came rushing back to him. The conversation, the car accident, her refusal to come home. He had been so stupid.

"I think she lied," he said as he pulled the rest of his clothes on.

"What? You think? That's what you say to me? Was this all to get me in bed? Was this because you knew how much it would hurt her if she saw?" Sam yelled as she put her own clothes on.

He looked at her and she could see he was in shock.

"Okay," she said as her own hands shook at the thought her husband was alive. "Let's get to the hospital."

XXXX

Patrick called Anna on the way to the hospital as well as Mac and Maxie. He didn't know what else to do. Emma was spending the night with a friend, so she was set for the night. He and Sam pulled up to GH and ran into the emergency room.

"Where is she?" he asked the nurse on duty.

"Dr. Drake? Who are you looking for?" the nurse asked.

"Robin. She was just brought in by ambulance," he said.

Sam stood back, watching him, her mind on one thing. Jason. Was he alive? Where was he? Why didn't he come find her?

"She's in bed 4," the nurse said and Patrick rushed in, Sam following.

"What's happening," he asked the attending.

"Dr. Drake? I didn't have you paged. Dr. Marucci is looking over the scans."

"Tell me what's going on. What have you found so far?"

Epiphany caught the eye of the attending and she nodded, walking to Patrick.

"Drake Jr, you need to leave."

"What? But it's Robin. I need to be here," he said, his tears falling.

"She isn't your concern and bringing your date here isn't helpful. Plus, we can all smell the alcohol on your breath. Remove yourself now. If you want to wait in the lobby, I'll come talk to you when I know more."

He turned and walked out of the room, kicking the garbage can and running his hands through his hair.

He and Sam went to the lobby where Anna and Mac ran up to him.

"What happened? Tell us what you know," Anna said.

Patrick told them, leaving out the part where he and Sam had just had sex.

"She fell down the stairs? Is she okay?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. They made me leave."

"Well I'm going back there," Anna said.

"No, they are working. Epiphany will come back and get us when she can."

Sam paced and then stared at them.

"How could you not go after her? When you found out that Victor was responsible for the accident, didn't you think she might have been in trouble?"

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked. "Why would we go after her? Wasn't she in Africa?"

Anna and Patrick looked at him and Patrick wiped his face.

"No. She never went to Africa."

He filled him in on what he knew and he sat down, deflated.

"Victor was the head of the WSB? How was that allowed to happen? How could you not tell me?" he looked at Anna. "You had to know she was being held against her will."

"He gave her the choice to go and she said yes," Patrick said, not even recognizing his own voice. "She could have said no."

Mac looked at the man he always considered family.

"Do you honestly believe that? First of all, when has Robin ever turned her back on anyone she thought she could help? After being held for almost two years, didn't you think she might be suffering from some form of PTSD? Maybe she couldn't stand the thought of someone being held against their will like she was and nobody came to help her?" he asked Patrick.

"And you," he looked at Anna. "Do you think Victor would have taken no for an answer? Do you think he would have just let her turn him down? She had two people in her life she would die for and you didn't think he used them as leverage?"

"I didn't know about Victor until the clinic," she said, knowing it was a lame excuse. She had let her daughter down.

"Robin skyped with them and told them both they were better off without her and neither one of them went to look for her," Sam said.

Patrick glared at her and sighed.

"What?" Mac was floored. "Why did nobody tell me any of this? I have always been there for her. I would have gone anywhere to find her."

"I spoke to her after that, just once. She had the divorce papers and she told me she was going to send them back. She didn't blame Patrick for ending their marriage. She was broken," Anna said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should have gone after her."

Patrick saw Epiphany coming in and he stood up.

"How is she? Can I talk to her?"

"She's awake," Epiphany said. "She doesn't want to see you. She asked that everyone leave her alone but she wants to talk to Sam. She also wanted to see you after she speaks with Sam," she said to Mac.

"Of course. I'll be waiting," Mac said.

Patrick was stunned.

"I need to talk to her," he said as his voice cracked.

"She was very clear and she can't be upset at the moment. She wants to see Sam and that's all."

Sam looked at Patrick and then turned and followed Epiphany.

Patrick sat on the chair and put his head in his hands while Mac and Anna continued to argue.

What had he done?

XXXX

Sam walked into the room and saw Robin with a bandage on her head and oxygen in her nose. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin had a yellowish tint to it.

"Robin?" she asked as she sat down.

Her almond shaped brown eyes opened and she nodded for Sam to sit.

"Do you know where Emma is?"

"She is at a sleepover," Sam said.

Relief covered Robin's face and she sighed.

"Do you know where Jason is?"

Sam looked at her and shook her head.

"I thought he was dead. Patrick said you told him you couldn't save him and then left. That's the last thing I heard."

Robin felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I lied. Victor was going to hurt my daughter and my husband. He arranged for them to get into an accident and Patrick lost his son. I would have said anything to get him to leave. I just never thought he would believe that I would leave Emma. I don't understand how this all ended up so messed up."

Sam felt terrible for her, but she had so many questions.

"Were you able to save my husband?"

Robin nodded.

"Yes. About a month ago, when the explosion happened, I was chained to a wall and he found me. He got me loose and we both escaped and I drove us home to Port Charles. I dropped him off at Sonny's house and then drove to see my mom but when I got there, Helena was waiting for me. She took me with her and I couldn't get free until yesterday. I thought Jason found his way back to you. I thought he would help me. I thought someone would help me but nobody ever did," she sighed. "I don't know where Jason is, but we need to find him. He could be in trouble. Helena may have gotten to him. She has a habit of using mind control. He might be confused."

"Was he okay? Health wise?" Sam asked.

"He was. He had some throat trouble, so he wasn't able to talk yet, but he knew who he was and he wanted to get home to you and Danny. I don't understand what happened. Helena must have gotten to him," Robin said.

"I'll find him," Sam said.

"Will you keep me informed?" Robin asked.

Sam walked to her and nodded.

"I don't know how to thank you for helping him," she said. "As for what you walked in on," she began and Robin stopped her.

"I wanted you to know about Jason. He wanted nothing more than to come home to you and Danny. Now I'd really like for you to let me sleep."

Sam nodded and walked out.

Robin exhaled and covered her face, letting her tears fall. She had to get out of here. She needed to figure out what she was going to do next. She needed a minute to think because everything she had been fighting for was gone.

She had borrowed Epiphany's phone before Sam came and she made a brief call, so she knew help was on the way. She just needed to hold on a little while longer and then she would be safe and away from the prying eyes of the GH staff.

She couldn't get the image of a nearly naked Patrick with Sam out of her mind. It's not like she didn't know Patrick decided to move on. He had divorced her, despite her not wanting it. She would never fight him on that. Robin Scorpio never begged.

But Sam? She couldn't believe it. Of all the people, Sam exemplified everything Patrick said he hated.

She loved Jason.

Robin left to help Jason and Patrick couldn't deal with that. Sam would drop everything in a heartbeat if she could help Jason. Patrick had to know that. Why was it okay for Sam? Maybe Patrick never really wanted her?

She knew that wasn't true. She felt it. She knew he loved her.

That's why this killed her.

"Robin?" Mac said from the hall.

"Uncle Mac," she said and he rushed to her side and held her while she cried.

"Oh Robin, I wish you had confided in me. I would have come for you. I'm so sorry," he said as he held her.

She knew he was right.

"I'm sorry Uncle Mac," she said as she lay back. "I did everything wrong and I'm so sorry."

He took her hand and smiled.

"It's okay. You're home now and we're going to fix this. Emma is going to be so happy to see you. She has missed you so much."

Robin covered her face and cried for her daughter.

"I miss her, too. I was afraid she wouldn't remember me. I was afraid I would never see her again."

Mac smiled.

"She talks about you every day, Robin. She adores you and she will love seeing you. She is your biggest fan."

"Thank you," she smiled and held his hand. "I just want you to know how much you have meant to me. You have always been there for me and I appreciate it more than you could ever know."

Mac felt his tears come and he sniffed.

"You're my family, Robin. You've been with me the longest of anyone," he smiled and she laughed. "My brother may have done a lot of things the wrong way, but allowing me to watch you grow up has been the greatest blessing and my highest honor."

"I love you," Robin said and hugged him again.

Mac smiled and kissed her bandaged forehead.

"Can you tell me what's happening with you? How are you feeling?"

She rubbed his hand and sighed.

"I will get through this, don't worry."

He knew it was bad and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay. You rest and try not to worry about anything," he said. "I'll bring Emma here in the morning."

She smiled though her lids were heavy.

"I would really love that. Thank you."

Mac smiled and sat with her until she fell asleep. He wasn't done talking to Anna and he got up to find her.

Patrick watched Mac leave from behind the side door. He knew Robin was adamant about not seeing him, but he had to try. He walked to the room and looked in, his breath catching in his throat as he approached the bed.

Even frail and bruised, her beauty took his breath away. Nobody had the power to get to him like she did. She had his heart, as much as he tried to deny it.

"Get out of here," her voice came out cold and angry.

"Robin, please let me talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you. If you have any respect left for me at all, you will leave."

He shook his head and moved closer.

"Robin, I need," he said and she stopped him.

"That's just it, Patrick. This isn't about you. I don't care what you need. Get out!" she said and the alarms went off as the nurses came in.

"Drake Jr, you need to leave," Epiphany said and they pushed him out and closed the door.

Patrick leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, his arms on his knees.

She looked really sick. He felt his tears fall as his heart was twisted in knots.

He knew this was on him. He had completely let her down.

He was just like his father.

Patrick wiped his eyes and stood up.

He wasn't leaving. He couldn't.

"Do you know where her Uncle Mac went?" Epiphany asked as she walked out.

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"It would be a good idea if we could get him here," she said and he saw her tears.

"Epiphany, please tell me what's happening," Patrick said passionately.

"You know I love you, Jr, but the hurt in her eyes, it's too much. You need to leave."

Patrick watched her walk to make a call and he just stood there.

"Patrick? I need you to come with me," Sam said and Patrick turned to face her.

"What?"

"I need your help to find Jason."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I'm not leaving."

"She doesn't want to see you."

He nodded.

"I know."

Sam waited a minute and then nodded as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Patrick went to the locker room early in the morning and took a shower. He sat outside Robin's room all night, but she wouldn't see him. Anna had been there, too, but Robin refused all visitors. Mac had been called back and he stayed most of the night by her side, being the only one she would see. When he left to get Emma, they took Robin for some tests and she still wouldn't talk to anyone.

He cleaned up and went to his locker, grabbing an extra pair of clothes he had in his bag and put them on. He knew Emma was coming down with Mac this morning and he wanted to be presentable. He didn't know what to tell her because he didn't know what the hell was going on.

The entire last night was a blur. He couldn't believe the turn of events and he knew, without a doubt, that he had some major soul searching to do.

He never really thought he was pursuing Sam out of a need to hurt Robin, but if he truly thought about it, it was a little true. Sam loved Jason and now she was with him. He knew that would have killed Jason.

No, he was wrong.

It would have killed Robin and Patrick knew that.

It looks like it almost did.

He closed his locker and smacked the door, hurting his hand and swearing. He turned and leaned against the bank of lockers and ran his hand through his damp hair.

What the hell was he going to do?

He needed to talk to her. He was terrified that she was really sick and the issue he kept thinking of was why? What had she been through? Where had she been?

He sat down again and felt his tears fall.

He never asked before. He wasted so much time trying not to hurt Sabrina that he let Robin think she wasn't everything to him. When she came home after being rescued he never asked about what happened.

That was something he knew was inexcusable. He made it all about him and Sabrina. He hated himself for that.

Yet she stayed by his side and waited for him.

And he left. The first chance he had to be the man she needed and support her, he told her he wouldn't wait. He divorced her without a reason.

He told himself the reason was that she abandoned them. She loved Jason more and after all the time she spent away, he wanted her to choose him. He wanted to be enough of a reason and he wasn't. Emma wasn't.

That's what he told himself.

But he knew her better than that. He knew there was something wrong and he ignored it. He pursued Sam out of a need to know what happened to Gabriel and then it turned into something more.

Sam made him forget about his pain. She gave him something to focus on and in doing so, he started to smile. He craved the attention and he needed it. He hated being left behind. He had never been enough. He wasn't enough for his dad to stay and he wasn't enough for Robin.

He also knew that was a crock of shit. He loved Robin and her giving nature and need to help those she loved was something he always admired. He knew it wouldn't be the Robin he loved if she let Jason die. What he didn't know was why he couldn't accept that.

His phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Mac. He and Emma were here and were going to visit Robin. Emma wanted to see him.

He put his phone away after responding and went to wait for his daughter.

XXXXX

Robin woke up and felt a little better after a good night's sleep. She knew Emma would be here soon and she needed to look a little more presentable. She didn't want to scare her.

There was a commotion in the hall and she heard the voice she had been waiting for since her call yesterday. She smiled as Brenda rushed into the room.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked as she raced to the bed and pulled her into her arms.

Robin hugged her and smiled in relief.

"I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know who else to call. I need your help."

Brenda smoothed Robin's hair back and looked into her eyes.

"You've got it. Now tell me what happened to you. Who do I need to kill?"

Robin smiled and then her tears came. She gave Brenda an abbreviated version of the story, minus the worst of the torture. She did tell her she walked in on Patrick and Sam.

"Where is Patrick?"

Robin wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I can't blame him. He divorced me when I left. He had enough and I can't blame him for that. In the past three years, we've barely been together. It's just that I thought Sam would be with Jason and to see her with Patrick just hit me."

"Excuse me? You haven't been together? You were kidnapped! You were held against your will and tortured and he never lifted a finger to find you. The only thing he lifted was his crotch to impregnate that obnoxious nurse."

Robin chuckled at her description.

"It wasn't exactly like that. Patrick didn't know I was alive. He needed to move on and I don't blame him."

"And when you came back, he made you wait until he decided who he wanted? You should have left his ass right then, Robin. I heard you those nights on the phone. You were so hurt."

"I love him, Bren. Even though he hurt me, I love him. The thought of coming home to him and Emma was all that kept me going during those months when I was being held. I dreamt of coming home and having him pull me into his arms and tell me it was all okay."

Brenda wiped Robin's eyes.

"But he didn't do that, did he?"

Robin shook her head and lay back, exhausted.

Brenda was scared.

"Tell me what's going on with you. You look like shit."

Robin smiled at her and then sighed.

"My viral load is high. They are worried about a secondary infection somewhere. My liver is also struggling."

Brenda knew she was covering the severity of things.

"Secondary infection? That's what happened to Stone," she said and her tears came.

"I know, but I'm not there. I just have to take care of myself and I can fight this. I'll be okay, but I need to stay stress free and away from Patrick and my family. I need you to help me with that. Can you find me a place to stay where I can be alone? I don't have any money available without going through Patrick and I don't want to ask him for my things. Can you see if he will let you pack up some of my clothes? I don't know if he has them or if he gave them away. I'm going to check myself out later today, but I need a place to go. I need your help."

Brenda hugged her and nodded.

"You are not alone anymore. I am here for as long as you need me. You visit with Emma and I will take care of everything else."

Robin felt her tears of relief fall.

"Thank you. Can you help me look a little more presentable for Emma? I don't want her to be scared."

Brenda smiled and put her bag down, pulling out makeup.

"Ask and you shall receive."

XXXXX

Patrick was sitting in the lobby outside Robin's room when Emma ran up with Mac.

"Daddy! Mommy is home! Did you hear that mommy is home!" she jumped into his arms and he had to laugh at her exuberance.

"I did. I heard," he smiled and hugged her.

"Did you find her? I told you she was lost because she didn't call me on Christmas, but you found her, didn't you?"

"I'll go make sure she is awake, okay?" Mac told Patrick, not wanting to listen to this.

"Okay," Emma grinned and danced around. "I can't wait to tell her all about school. I hope she's okay. I don't know why she didn't call me. I know something was wrong, but now she's here and we're going to make her feel better, right?"

Patrick smiled.

"You will make her feel all better, baby."

Mac came out and he was followed by Brenda.

"Aunt Brenda!" Emma screamed and ran into her arms.

"Emma! Look how big you are!" Brenda said and laughed. "You look just like your mom."

"Can I go see her?"

Mac smiled and nodded.

"Come on," he said and left Brenda with Patrick.

Patrick sat and sighed.

"Did she call you?"

"Well she needed someone who she could trust, so yeah," Brenda said. "She needs some of her things. Do you still have her clothes or did you throw them out?"

Patrick glared at her.

"I haven't touched her things."

"Oh, so you just brought other women home to take what they wanted?"

He stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm not really interested in discussing my marriage with you."

Brenda faced him and smiled.

"Your marriage? You mean the one you ended while your wife was being held against her will? I'm surprised Disney hasn't called to recruit a prince like you."

"She was being held against her will?" he asked quietly.

"Oh please, don't act like you are surprised. From the few things she has told me, it would take someone specifically ignoring the signs to not know she was in trouble. You chose to ignore things and so did her mother."

"You need to back off. You don't know anything about this."

"And you don't know anything about me if you think I'll let this go. Robin is family and to me, that means something."

"And it doesn't to me?"

"No, it doesn't. Where we come from, family means something. If we are in trouble, it doesn't matter how angry we are, we are there. The bond you are so afraid of that Sonny and Jason have with Robin isn't something to be upset about. It means that we are there for each other. Even after the shit that was pulled by Jason when the Michael crap came out, when Robin needed him, he was there for her. You have no idea of the history and I don't mean about Stone. There was a time when I wore a wire to catch Sonny. Doing something like that meant that for him, I was worthless. But we are family, through everything, he would do anything to help me. You are a jealous ass who couldn't handle Robin's heart. You don't deserve her and after everything you've done to her; everything you've brought into her life, I'm glad she is finally through. She is a beautiful and giving woman and she deserved so much more than this."

Patrick sat down and shook his head.

"You don't understand," he said quietly.

"Which part? Tell me where I'm wrong?"

"I saw her and I begged her to come home and she refused. I had to make a decision. I had to let her go," he said.

Brenda sat down next to him.

"When did you file? After that or before?"

He rubbed his eyes.

"Before."

She nodded.

"Can you take me to your house so I can pack some of her things?"

"I don't want to leave," he said.

"She doesn't want to see you, Patrick."

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Well either give me your keys or take me. Either way, she deserves to have her own things."

He had an idea.

"I'll go home and pack her a bag. I'll be back soon for Emma."

Brenda nodded.

"I'll be waiting."

Patrick looked at her.

"I'm glad you're here for her."

Brenda glared at him.

"I'm glad someone is."

XXXXX

Mac had given Robin and Emma some time alone and he went to get some coffee. He was so furious with Anna and Patrick. Everyone who left him out of the loop. He had been Robin's guardian for much of her life and he had never let her down. He would have gone after her. He would have helped her.

Looking at her in the hospital bed, it reminded him of seeing Stone. She just looked defeated and it killed him. Who would blame her? Almost three years of being held away from her family? Away from sunlight and fresh air? Three years away from her daughter? 

Mac sat down in the lounge and stewed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks so much for reading! I promise- Emma and Robin coming up and more from Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Robin hugged Emma and wiped her eyes as she sat back.

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm so happy, baby, That's why I'm crying. I missed you so very much. I love you and I never want to spend so much time away from you again."

Emma snuggled against Robin in the bed and she played with her fingers.

"We have the same fingers," Emma said. "Daddy's fingers are too long, but our fingers are just right. I like my fingers because when I look at them I remember you."

Robin kissed Emma's forehead and ran her free hand through her hair.

"Tell me about school. Tell me about your friends and what you're reading."

"School's okay. I like math and reading, but science has been hard. Cameron has been nice but I don't really like Spencer very much. He talks funny and I don't like that he makes fun of people."

"Do you have any girl friends?"

"Yes. I like Jenny and Naomi and Greta. They are in my class and they like Frozen like I do. It's the best movie, mommy, because it's all about girl power. You should watch it with me when you get home."

Robin smiled and sniffed.

"I would love that."

"Are you going to come back home now with daddy?"

"No, daddy and I are divorced now, remember?"

Emma looked at her and smiled.

"I know, but you are wearing your rings, so you must want to come home, right? Daddy just didn't know you were going to come home, but now he does, so it's okay."

"I'm going to be staying with Aunt Brenda for a little while, but you can come there and spend time with us as much as you want, okay?"

"Okay, like a sleep over?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"I love you, mommy. I never stopped missing you. I knew something was wrong and I'm sorry I didn't find you," Emma looked at her and her big eyes were swimming.

Robin cupped her daughter's face in her hands and smiled.

"You are my most important blessing, Emma. You have nothing to be sorry for and I knew you were waiting for me; I felt it. I found my way back to you because I will always find my way home. I waited for you my whole life, baby girl. I will never leave you."

Emma hugged her and they lay together while Emma read Robin a story.

Mac walked in a little while later and Emma put her finger on her lips as Robin slept. He grinned and sat with them.

"She fell asleep so I was just rubbing her back," Emma said. "I always liked when mommy rubs my back."

Mac nodded and looked as Anna and Brenda walked to the door.

"Gramma! Look who came home!" Emma said and Robin opened her eyes, seeing everyone there.

Brenda looked at Emma and Mac.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get a snack while Robin talks to Anna."

Mac looked at Robin.

"Only if you want. If you don't want to see her, I'll get her to leave."

Robin squeezed his hand and smiled.

"It's okay. Thank you."

Mac kissed her forehead and picked Emma up off the bed. He smiled when she took his hand and grabbed Brenda's in the other as they left.

"Luv," Anna said as she sat down.

"Mom, you don't need to be here. I'm tired and I need to sleep. I absolve you of all guilt, so you're free to go on the next adventure."

Anna reached to take Robin's hand and she pulled it away.

"Robin, I didn't know you needed me," she said softly.

"Okay."

"What does that mean? What do you mean, okay?"

Robin looked at her and Anna was terrified by how sick her daughter looked.

"I thought you would come for me," she said as her tears fell. "I tried to give you a clue. I went to far as to tell you I felt like I didn't deserve this life anymore and that I messed everything up. I figured a mother, hearing those words from a child would know that something wasn't right. I thought you were trace the call or come and make sure I was okay. None of that happened. Helena had me and I was once again held for months."

"Oh, Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wish I had listened to my instincts but Patrick said you had been trying to help Jason and you were just upset by losing him. I believed him. I don't know what to say."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You and Patrick have a great relationship and Emma is a beautiful young girl because of that. I appreciate how you've looked out for her. Now, I need for you to leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or listen to you. I don't need you or Patrick. Please leave me alone."

"Robin, luv, please," Anna said and Robin turned her back.

"Can you have Mac come back in? I have something I need help with."

"I'll help you. Robin, I'm your mum."

"I'll wait for Mac. Please get out of here," she said and had trouble catching her breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Anna stood up as the machines rang and Robin's lips turned blue.

"Move out of the way!" the nurses yelled and Anna was shoved out of the room.

She stood there, her hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" Patrick raced up with a suitcase.

"I don't know. She had trouble talking to me and her lips turned blue. They made me leave."

Patrick looked up as the doctor came out.

"She needs rest. I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

"What happened to her? Why were her lips blue?" Anna asked.

"She has pneumonia. She needs rest. Please," the doctor said and walked away.

Anna looked at him and she sat down.

"I don't believe this. She is so hurt and angry with me. What happened when she found you that caused her to be so mad?"

Patrick sat down and looked at his hands.

"She walked in on me and Sam at the Metrocourt."

Anna sighed.

"This is such a mess," she said.

"No it isn't. This is because I was an arrogant ass. This is because I ignored everything. This is my fault."

Anna stood up and shook her head.

"No, this is Helena's fault, and I'm going to find her," she said and looked at Patrick before she left.

Patrick knew she didn't want to see him, but he took her suitcase and walked into the room. He put it down and walked to the bed, seeing she was asleep, oxygen in her nose and her head bandaged. He saw her wedding ring on the night table and his heart cracked a little more. The nurses would have put it away for safe keeping. She took it off and put it there.

"You need to leave," Brenda said as she walked in, startling him.

"I just want to talk to her, to explain," he said.

"I don't care. She needs rest. Take your daughter and go home. I've got Robin."

"Where are you staying?"

"Not your concern. If Robin chooses to talk to you, she will. Please go."

He looked at the suitcase.

"I packed her some things. Please let her go through the suitcase when you feel up to it."

Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Stuck love notes throughout, huh? I think it's going to take a bit more than that."

Patrick shrugged.

"Just have her look through it, please."

Brenda stood there and Patrick sighed as he walked out.

XXXX

Mac walked to Patrick with Emma and she ran to him.

"Mommy is sick, but we can help her feel better, right?" she asked as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm sure you can," Patrick said and looked at Mac who glared at him.

"Let's go home, okay?" he said to Emma.

"Can we come see mommy again soon? I don't want her to be alone and scared. I think she's been alone for a long time and I don't think she wants to be alone anymore," Emma looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

Patrick felt like dirt.

"You can come see mommy whenever you want, okay?"

She sniffed and nodded.

"Okay."

They all looked up as Sam came over and Emma held onto Patrick a little tighter.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" she asked him.

Mac looked at Emma and smiled.

"Why don't we go sit with mommy and Aunt Brenda for a few more minutes," he said and Emma grinned.

"She wanted some jello. Can we go get her some?"

Mac smiled.

"Of course. Come on," he grinned as she and Mac walked down the hall.

"You haven't returned any of my calls," Sam said as she walked to him. "We did have fun last night," she said softly.

He walked to sit down on the bench and she sat next to him.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he said. "Robin was held captive and your husband is alive and for once in my life, I want to do the right thing."

"I need to talk to her again," Sam said.

"No way. She is really sick, Sam, and talking to you will only upset her."

"I have nothing to go on to find Jason. I need to know who held her and what happened. I have to find him. He is out there and in trouble and I have to do something."

Patrick wiped his face.

"Yeah, I hear you. I just wish I had done the same."

"No! Please no!" they heard Robin screaming from her room and Patrick ran in.

Brenda sat with Robin and held her, soothing her.

"It's okay. It was just a dream," she said and Robin lay back, her heart monitors screaming.

"Get the nurse," Patrick said as he looked at her numbers.

Sam rushed out and Patrick ignored everything and went to Robin.

"You need to try and breathe," he said as he upped her oxygen. Her lips were blue and she was having trouble getting enough air.

The nurses rushed in and began a breathing treatment which immediately opened her airwaves. Brenda stood back, her tears falling as she watched them. Patrick stood and watched the numbers, his heart pounding with fear.

After a few minutes, things were calmer and the breathing treatment was finished. Brenda looked at Robin and took her hand.

"Everything is all set for you to leave. I took care of what you told me."

"What? She can't leave. She needs to be in a hospital," Patrick said as he walked to them. "Whatever you think, you're wrong. She is really sick. You can't take her out of here."

Brenda faced Patrick and shook her head.

"Perhaps we aren't as dumb as you think. Perhaps Robin is smarter than you. She knows what she needs and contrary to popular belief, they make things called home care nurses. You can go. We're all set."

Robin looked at Brenda.

"Bren, give me a minute with Patrick, please."

"Robin," she said.

"It's okay. I love you, just give me a few minutes."

Brenda sighed and glared at Patrick before she walked out.

Robin looked at him and she moved the bed so she was sitting up more.

"I really need you to leave me alone," she said softly.

He walked to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Robin, I need to talk to you. I need for you to understand what happened."

She sighed and the look in her eyes cut him to the core.

"We share a beautiful daughter together and the way you have raised her is something I can never thank you enough for. Other than talking to me about Emma, I truly have nothing else to say to you."

"Robin, please let me help you," he said brokenly.

She chuckled a little and wiped her cheek.

"No thank you."

"I didn't know you were in trouble," he said lamely.

"Okay."

"What do you mean, okay? Why aren't you talking to me?" he said, his panic at her complete detachment growing.

"Because it's okay, Patrick. You have moved on and I see it. I'm not surprised, I just didn't expect it to be with Sam. I'll get over it, so it's okay. You're all set to go."

"What the hell does that even mean?" he asked, needing her to give him a way in, some kind of opening.

"Robin? I need you to help me," Sam said as she walked into the room.

Patrick turned and stood up.

"Sam, you need to leave," he said.

"No, I ruined things just like before, when I interrupted your wedding," Robin said and her eyes were cold. "Hey, I'm really sorry I ruined your New Years Eve, but it looked to me like you already had some fun. Maybe later we can compare notes," Robin said, her tears betraying her words. "Now both of you need to leave me alone."

Patrick looked at Robin.

"Please let me help you."

She smiled and looked up as Brenda came back in.

"I've got everyone I need to help me. Please tell Emma I will call her as soon as I'm settled in. You both have a nice life," she said and Brenda led them both out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Robin sat in the penthouse suite in Sonny's building while Brenda finished giving orders to everyone. She lay back on the bed and saw the suitcase Patrick brought nearby in the corner.

She was so angry. Of all the ideas she had with coming home, seeing him with Sam just wasn't even in the realm of possibilities.

Part of that was the fact she assumed Jason would be with Sam. The fact he wasn't and nobody knew where he was worried Robin. If Helena got to her, it was pretty clear she could have gotten to Jason, too.

That couldn't have happened. The only shining light in this messed up situation was that her friend was alive. Now they had to find him.

She knew Sam would lead that charge and Robin was glad. She didn't have the energy to go do anything and her propriety was Emma. Solving the world's problems wasn't her issue anymore. She never should have left to begin with.

She wiped her tears as she lay back on the plush comforter.

Victor would never have let her stay home. Besides, it was Jason, and as much as Patrick hated him, Robin couldn't simply let him die in a lab all alone. It wasn't who she was and it's not something she could live with. She just never intended on it being so long and she never, ever thought Patrick would file for divorce a few months after she left.

That broke her. She fought for two years to come home to him and now she was asking for a few months to save a friend. Was it fair? No. Did it deserve a divorce? She didn't think so. She loved Patrick with all her heart and she was incredibly sad he decided to end things.

The worst part was the skype call Helena had her make. Robin had chosen her words very carefully and she was thrilled to have both Patrick and her mom there. She said all of the things she knew would set their radars off that she was in trouble.

And they did nothing. Nobody came for her. Nobody checked her story. Nobody cared enough to reach out and simply see if she was okay.

Anna went on with her life and Patrick moved on with his.

With Sam.

"Robin?" Brenda walked into the room. "I need to go run a few errands. The guard is outside and he won't let anyone in unless you okay it. The nurse is coming in an hour in case you need anything, but I'll be back soon."

Robin smiled and her and nodded.

"I'm good, go ahead and don't worry. Thank you for all of this."

Brenda smoothed Robin's hair back and smiled.

"Well, since Sonny is in jail, I was able to get us in here pretty quickly. I need to talk to him I person, but not just yet."

"Why is he in jail?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be out soon."

Robin sighed and lay back.

"You're probably right. Go ahead and do whatever you need to do. I'll be fine."

Brenda kissed her forehead and left.

Robin curled up in a ball and felt uncomfortable. She hadn't really slept in a bed in a long time. She didn't feel comfortable, so she took the blanket and moved to the corner of the room, curling up on the floor and falling asleep.

XXXXX

Patrick paced inside his house and tried to think of a plan. He needed to figure out what happened to his life. He smiled as Emma worked on a home made card for Robin and he loved how happy she was.

He thought of all of the changes his life had gone through since the lab explosion and he didn't even recognize himself. The time with Sabrina was like a bad dream. It wasn't her, so much, as it was the complete lack of any kind of emotion that went along with it.

He had been lonely and Emma really liked her and he was tired of explaining himself. She was a nice girl who genuinely loved him. He went along with it, hoping the feelings would appear.

If he had been honest with himself from the beginning, he knew there was not going to be anything more. With Robin, the spark was immediate. She looked at him and he felt exposed and vulnerable. It excited him to know that every day with Robin was going to be exciting and challenging in the best way. She was brilliant and passionate and sexy and vulnerable. Sabrina was none of those things to him. He felt like a tool for stringing her along and what really bothered him was the fact he was about to marry her.

He often wondered if Robin hadn't come home, would he have gone through with the marriage? The question made him so uncomfortable because he just didn't know what he was thinking. Sabrina being pregnant just made everything such a mess. He would have loved his child and done everything he could for him, but the thought that he would be having a child without Robin made him incredibly sad.

He still hated what he did to both women during that time, but more what he did to Robin. She was his wife and she fought tooth and nail to come home to them and he basically shut her out of his life. He knew, when she stood in the church and asked if he let Sabrina go and he said no, he knew she wouldn't come home with him.

Robin didn't compromise her heart. He knew that. He also knew Sabrina would be different. She just didn't understand the kind of love he had with Robin. It was deep and hard fought and beautifully won. Sabrina thought they had been through so much and in truth, they had survived nothing. Patrick chuckled as he sat down and looked at his hand where his ring used to be. He had enjoyed the attention Sabrina paid him and that was it.

He never loved her.

How could he? He never stopped loving Robin.

And then there was Sam.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

This was a clusterfuck.

"Daddy? What do you think?" Emma carried her card over and handed it to him.

He smiled as he looked at the beautiful drawing she had made.

"It's like the card we made after mommy died. I wanted to show her and maybe she would feel better if she knew we were thinking about her the whole time."

He hugged her and nodded.

"I think she's going to love it."

"I also packed her some things I think will make her feel better. Maybe you should take it to her?"

Patrick chuckled at his daughter.

"Why don't you want to take it to her?"

"Well I do, but it's late and Uncle Mac seemed sad so I asked him if I could spend the night at his house so we could play board games. I think you should take mommy this bag and you shouldn't leave until she talks to you."

He raised his eyebrows at her and swore Robin was staring back at him.

"When did you get so smart?"

She shrugged and showed him her phone.

"This is where mommy is staying. Aunt Brenda sent it to me and told me not to tell you."

"So why are you showing me?"

Emma was quiet and then she looked at him.

"You always told me I should only keep a secret if it wasn't going to hurt anyone. You said if I knew someone was in trouble, then I should always tell the truth."

"That's right," he said, choked up. "I didn't know you listened."

"I always hear you daddy, but I don't listen unless it it's important," she grinned. "Mommy is sad and you are sad and you need to fix her. You're a doctor and that's what you do. Mommy needs you to help her and I think you might need her help, too."

Patrick had no words for how proud he was of his beautiful and intelligent young daughter.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

She looked at him with her big eyes.

"I know. Mommy taught me," she winked and he grabbed her as she giggled and he hugged her.

About an hour later, Patrick was on his way to the penthouse Emma told him. He didn't know what he was going to say or do to even get her to talk to him, but he had to try. This isolation wasn't working.

He parked and grabbed the bag Emma gave him and he looked at the note she stuck in his pocket.

"Tell them you are her doctor and you need to go over results. Aunt Elizabeth told me to tell you that."

He made his way to the top floor and felt the butterflies in his stomach. He figured he could get past the guard, but Brenda was another story. He knocked on the door and the guard answered.

"I'm the doctor here to go over results with Dr. Scorpio Drake, I mean Dr. Scorpio."

The guard looked at him and nodded.

"She is in the far room to the left."

Patrick nodded and took his medical bag and Emma's bag and walked down the hall. He paused and was grateful Brenda wasn't around. He knocked on the door and waited, but she didn't answer.

"Robin? It's Patrick. Can I come in?"

There was no answer and he sighed.

"I have something from Emma for you," he said, hoping he could get her to let him in.

He listened and thought he heard her crying. He opened the door and saw there was darkness and only a small light from the bathroom that shone through.

He walked in and closed the door, walking to the bed and seeing it empty. He put the bags down and went to check the bathroom when he saw her. She was huddled on the floor in the corner of the room, holding the blanket around her.

"Oh, God, Robin? What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" he got down on his knees and approached her. She moved away from him as her tears fell in silence.

"It's okay, it's Patrick. Can I help you?"

She looked at him and her eyes were dull and incredibly sad.

"I'm okay. You don't need to do anything. I'll get to work soon, I just need a minute."

He felt sick as he watched her. He had been such a complete fool.

"What have they done to you? What did I let them do?" he asked as his tears fell.

She went to get up and stumbled and he ignored the space and simply went and held her.

She was stiff and he let go, moving away, not wanting her to be scared of him. She was lost in a memory of some horror.

"I prayed that you would come and get me. Are you here to save me? Are you here to forgive me? Are you here because you couldn't break my heart?"

His tears flowed as he reached to her hands.

"I'm so sorry. Oh Robin, I'm so sorry," he said and pulled her gently into his arms.

"I don't think this is real," she cried. "I dreamt of your touch but it wasn't real. I think this is the worst torture," she said softly. "I'm so tired of fighting."

He felt her get heavy in his arms and he gathered her to him and held her, for the first time in so long, his heart was alive.

He knew she wasn't going to remember this and he had so much to work through to get her to let him in, but for right now, he was with her and he wasn't leaving her alone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews to know I should continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Robin blinked and looked around, taking a minute to remember where she was. She felt the plush comforter and remembered going to sleep. But she remembered being on the floor.

She sat up quickly and saw Patrick was asleep on the couch and her heart dropped. He needed to leave.

"Patrick?" she said loudly.

"What's wrong?" he sat up quickly and rubbed his neck. He saw her staring at him and he smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought some things over that Emma wanted you to have, but when I got here, you were on the floor and you were having a dream or memory. I was worried so I stayed with you."

"And you put me in bed?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well I didn't want you to stay on the floor, it's cold."

"This is a million dollar penthouse. It has heat. I need you to leave, please."

He watched her lay back and there were dark circles under her eyes. He walked closer and went to sit on the side of the bed when she shook her head.

"I am asking you nicely to get out. I'll call the guard if I need to."

"Robin, stop being like this. We need to talk."

"No, we don't. We are divorced and unless you have something you need to tell me about Emma, your interest in my life is not my concern."

He felt her words like a knife.

"I care about you."

She glared at him and chuckled.

"I don't care about what you have to say. You divorced me, Patrick. You made the choice to end our marriage. You made the choice to move on. You did this and I heard you loud and clear. I need you to leave me alone."

"I didn't know," he said brokenly. "I didn't know what was happening."

She looked at him and her eyes were swimming.

"You never cared to find out. You accepted everything without looking. You wanted to end our marriage and I can't talk to you about this anymore. It's not fair. I need to try and get better and figure out what happens next. You are being cruel and I can't take it. You need to leave," she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

He didn't know what to say. She was right and she deserved peace.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly as he walked out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brenda asked when he walked into the main family room.

He sighed and wiped his face.

"I dropped off a bag from Emma."

Brenda stared at him and could see he was hurting.

"Well then you can go now."

"Yeah, I get that," he said and looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"

She crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

"Make it fast."

"How is she doing? Is there anything I can do?"

Brenda knew he was truly worried and she sighed.

"She has been through three years of torture, during which she came home twice to find you with other women. It might not be fair or right, but to Robin, in the years since she committed to you, you have slept with three women. One tried to kill her and one was married to the man she went to save. You picked the one woman who would hurt her more than anything and on top of what she has been through, seeing you with Sam was the final straw. She is a strong woman, Patrick, but you have the power to destroy her and you did just that. Please respect her enough to let her try and figure out who she is without you."

Patrick felt each word she said like little truth daggers in his chest. He nodded and left without a word.

XXXX

It had been a week since Robin arrived at the Penthouse and she was finally beginning to feel a little more like a human being. Patrick had stopped by a few times to bring Emma, but she wouldn't speak to him.

It had been so nice spending time with her daughter and catching up on the day to day drama with a six year old. She had missed so much and it broke her heart that she would never get that time back. Emma seemed to be adjusting fine, but Robin worried there may be issues later on.

She was on her way to GH for a check up and it was nice to get out of the apartment for some fresh air. She was being followed by a security man Sonny had arranged because the threat of Helena was obviously still strong. The doctor was going to come to the house, but Robin needed to get out.

It had been so long since she walked the familiar halls of the hospital she called home for so long. She stood at the nurses hub and smiled as memories of Alan and Tony crept through her mind. So many amazing moments and experiences.

She also thought of her time with Patrick and how they fell in love. So much of her life revolved around this place, and now it made her incredibly sad. What had happened to her dreams?

She looked as Epiphany walked up and she smiled before the older nurse pulled her into a big hug. Robin laughed and felt tears come to her eyes.

"I am so happy to see you," Epiphany said. "Let me take you to the room so the man who is scaring everyone can take a break."

Robin smiled and nodded.

"Sorry. I'm a little uncomfortable being out on my own. There are people who are still after me."

Epiphany led her to the room and felt her heart ache for the beautiful doctor who had always been such a bright spot for the hospital. She knew how much Drake Jr. had hurt her and somehow, Epiphany needed to try and help them heal.

XXXX

"I don't know what you want me to say," Patrick said to Sam as they walked down the hall to the nurses hub. He had been in a complicated surgery and he was happy to finally concentrate on what he was good at. The patient was going to be okay because of him.

When he was in his office, filling out paperwork, Sam came in and wanted to talk about Jason.

"I want you to help me. Just because Robin is back doesn't mean you and I have to stop being friends. You knew she was out there and you pursued me. You also told me it wasn't to get back at her. If that was true, then I don't understand why we can't work together again. We made love, Patrick. We have a connection. I can't just ignore that."

Patrick looked around and hated that she was so loud.

"We had sex and it was a mistake. I should never have pursued you, Sam. I didn't mean to hurt you and I never meant to hurt Robin. Everything is different now and you know that, too. You want to find your husband, too, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I need Robin's help. I tried to talk to her, but Brenda won't let me near her. I need you to get me in to see her, please."

Patrick chuckled sarcastically.

"I can't get her to see me, either. You'd have better luck going to Mac."

They stopped at the hub and Patrick looked up as a nurse came over with a chart.

"Dr. Drake? Dr. Marucci wanted you to see if you could look over this chart and give your input," she said and Patrick nodded.

"Of course," he said and looked at Sam.

"Give me a minute," he said.

Sam sighed and saw Jake walk in with Elizabeth. She saw Patrick engrossed in the file and she walked over to them.

"Sam," Jake said and sighed.

"Leave us alone," Liz said.

"How are things going with your new job?" Sam asked.

"Good, thanks," Jake said and saw Patrick glance at them. "How's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, not that it's any business of yours," she said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Patrick walked over and smiled at Liz.

"Nothing. I was just hoping to prove this was the jerk who held me hostage," she said dripping with animosity.

"Whatever," Jake said. "I need to go see Dr. Marucci for my check up."

"What? Why aren't you seeing me?" Patrick asked. "I'm the best."

Jake chuckled and looked at Sam.

"I would rather have a doctor who didn't want me in jail."

"Are you implying that I would treat you differently because of who you are? I never do that. I'm an excellent surgeon who would never do that."

Liz nodded and looked at Patrick.

"I know that and so does Jake," she said and smiled at him.

Patrick nodded and sighed.

He tried to stop thinking about Robin for the hundredth time that day. He looked at his charts and just wanted to go back to his office.

"Oh my gosh! Robin!" Liz squealed and raced to hug Robin who was walking out of the room with Epiphany.

"Elizabeth," Robin grinned and hugged her friend. "It's so good to see you."

"I heard you were back but you weren't up to seeing anyone yet."

Robin nodded and saw Patrick and Sam and her stomach churned.

"I'm doing better, but I need to go. Maybe we can talk later?" she said and went to leave when she walked with her head down to the elevator.

"Robin, wait," Patrick said.

"Please, let me talk to you," Sam said. "Without Patrick if you want," she added.

Patrick glared at Sam and she ignored him.

Robin looked at the two of them and her eyes were hardened.

"I need to go, excuse me," she turned to walk away and smacked right into Jake. He grabbed her before she fell and she held onto him for a minute to steady herself before she stepped back and looked up into his eyes.

Jake looked at her and he was thrust back into a memory.

Everything flashed before his eyes, but there was one constant.

This beautiful, feisty, raven haired beauty who fought tooth and nail to save him. The woman standing before him with the chocolate eyes and the freckled nose and strength beyond anyone he had known.

Robin was stunned. She looked into his eyes and there was no mistaking anything. His face was different. What had he been through? What had Helena done to him?

"Sam and Patrick stood with Liz and they stared at the two of them.

"Robin?" Jake said. "Oh God, Robin? I remember," he said and then slowly passed out, falling against Robin who fell with him, his body on hers.

"Jake?" Liz cried out.

"Robin?" Patrick called out and he moved Jake off of her, laying him on the ground. Liz ran to get help for him.

"Hey, look at me, are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Patrick held her face in his hands.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Robin asked as her tears fell and she pushed him away from her. "Is this more of your horrible game?"

Patrick stared at her, confused.

"What are you talking about? Do you know him?"

Robin sat up and watched as they wheeled Jake away and she looked at Sam who was just as confused as Patrick.

"How could you not know? How could you not see? His face is different, but his eyes. You're his wife."

Sam stumbled back and shook her head.

"No, it can't be," she said and Patrick helped Robin up.

"It is. It's Jason."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Patrick stood there, stunned. Sam was frozen to the spot and Robin sank down on the bench.

"Jason? It's Jason? Oh, God, I need to see him," Sam said and turned to run after the gurney.

"I have to go," Robin said as she held her face in her hands. She felt a million times worse all of a sudden and she couldn't handle of all this.

"I've called for the car," the security guard said as he stood next to her.

"Robin? Are you sure? Jake is Jason?" Patrick asked as he moved closer.

She felt all of her energy just fall from her already exhausted body as she looked at him.

"Yeah, that's him. Sorry if it ruins your budding romance."

He sighed and shook his head.

"There is no romance," he began.

"Oh, so it's just sex? That's how we started, so you're right on target. Have fun and to be honest, I don't care. Excuse me," she said and looked at the guard.

"Can you get a wheelchair? I don't think I can walk."

"Of course," he said and walked to the nurses station.

"Robin, please let me help you," Patrick said as he sat down. He didn't care about Jason or Jake or Sam. He just needed to help her. He just wished she would give him an inch.

"I can't breathe," she said softly.

"I know, but I'm trying to explain myself," he said as he stood up.

"No, I can't," she got up and collapsed and Patrick jumped to her, gathering her in his arms and rushing into an exam room, barking orders for help.

XXXX

Elizabeth was sitting with Jake when Sam walked in. She stood there, in the doorway, staring at the man she had come to hate. The irony of all of this wasn't lost on her.

"What are you doing here? He is sick and he doesn't need to be upset. You need to leave," Liz said.

Sam realized Liz hadn't heard Robin.

"It's Jason. It's not Jake, he's Jason," she said and walked to the bed.

Elizabeth stared at her and she shook her head.

"No he isn't. Jason is dead and you aren't messing with Jake."

"Get away from him," Sam said as she walked closer.

"What's wrong with you," Liz said. "You're crazy."

"Get away from my husband," Sam said again and the two of them looked as Jason opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Sam said as she looked at him. "Do you remember what happened?"

He looked from Sam to Elizabeth and his brilliant blue eyes were filled with pain.

"Where is Robin?"

"Robin?" Sam asked.

"Robin," he said and was out again.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Liz said as she looked at them and then left.

Sam sat down next to the bed and looked at him.

Her hand shook as she reached to take his hand and when she touched him, the familiar feel of his skin warmed her whole body.

His build was Jason. His shape and form were all like Jason. His eyes were so familiar to her, and she believed, in this moment, that she fought him so hard because he remanded her so much of Jason.

He hit too close to home and it killed her. She missed him so much and this man who came out of nowhere with no memory of anything and a habit of getting to her from the very beginning just made her heart ache.

She turned to Patrick because he was everything Jason wasn't. He was no threat. He was fun and charming and handsome, but he wasn't "it". She knew Jason would never creep into her relationship with Patrick because they were so very different.

She wanted to stop hurting, so she went after Patrick. Silas broke her heart in a way that surprised her, and with Patrick, he was also hurting. He had no expectations and he simply wanted a friend.

But he wasn't Jason. This man, this beautiful man lying in front of her was her husband, back from the dead.

And he asked for another woman.

XXXX

Patrick was terrified. He called Brenda to come to the hospital because he knew Robin would want her there and now he was sitting with Robin who was unconscious. Her lungs were full of fluid and he had requested the top pulmonary specialist. He knew this wasn't a simple case of pneumonia.

She was fading away in front of him and it simply couldn't happen. He had been horrible to her, ignoring her needs and pushing her away out of some ridiculous need to be the center of attention. He also knew something was done to her to be causing this kind of reaction. Maybe she was given something that was reacting with her body? Maybe Helena planted some sort of poison in her? Why the fuck didn't he ask any questions?

He knew who he married and he knew her devotion to who she loved. He adored that part of her. He remembered when she first really told him about her connection to Jason.

_Patrick: You never talk about Jason. _

_Robin: We're not close anymore. _

_Patrick: Well, correction - you avoid talking about Jason. You talk about Stone so much, sometimes it makes me jealous. _

_Robin: Well, you know, there's a lot of people that I'm not that close to anymore. When Jax and Brenda were married, I used to spend a lot of time with them, even - _

_Patrick: You're doing it again. _

_Robin: What? _

_Patrick: Avoiding talking about Jason. I mean, he's like this mystery in the middle of your life, and I don't want to push this on you if it's uncomfortable, but - I mean, I know why you guys broke up - because of Carly and her son Michael. It was so painful for you that you took off to Europe for six years. But Jason's the reason why you came back. Jason's the reason why you and I met. You couldn't stand me at first sight, but you begged me to do his operation. I mean, that's how much you wanted to save Jason's life._

_Robin: And you want to know why? _

_Patrick: Well, you have a lot of defenses. You assume that love won't last. _

_Robin: I'm working on that. I think I'm becoming positively optimistic. _

_Patrick: I understand that, but, I mean, at first I thought it was about Stone, or because you have H.I.V., or even your parents coming back from the dead. _

_Robin: Oh, well, great. I'm happy to know you think I'm an emotional basket case. _

_Patrick: Robin, you're a strong, resilient, amazing person, but very protective of her heart. I mean, you - you still don't trust me even now, and I'm starting to assume maybe that's because of Jason. _

_Robin: Maybe it is. Jason and I loved and trusted each other completely, and we broke each other's hearts. Okay, I - I don't know if I told you, but I had a huge crush on Jason when I was in high school. He was so different before the accident - straight-a student, captain of the soccer team, very charming. I mean, I know it sounds trite, but he really was the golden boy. _

_Patrick: Well, I know the side effects of cerebral edema, but it's hard to picture the guy you're describing. _

_Robin: Yeah. When Stone was diagnosed with AIDS, Jason was there - I mean, outside of Sonny and Brenda - to offer support and friendship. And then Stone died, and, uh, not even a month later, A.J. drove Jason into a tree. _

_Patrick: Hmm. _

_Robin: He was comatose for two weeks, and I would just sit by his bed, and I thought that he was going to die, too, because, you know, nothing good ever lasts. Clearly, I was at a low point in my life. _

_Patrick: I can't say I blame you. _

_Robin: One afternoon I went to his hospital room just to visit, and, uh, I was just sitting there, not expecting anything, and Jason woke up. He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and for the first time in a long time, I felt hope. It was clear right away that he had brain damage, suffered memory loss, personality shift. His family closed ranks around him. I mean, they - they just wanted their son back. _

_Patrick: The attending neurologist didn't say that the damage could be permanent? _

_Robin: You know how it is - families do not want to hear the bad news. _

_Patrick: Yeah, but Alan and Monica are doctors. _

_Robin: And doctors make the worst patients, the worst families of patients. Jason was completely alienated. He ran away from the Quartermaines and actually lived in an abandoned boxcar for a little while in the woods. And then one night I met him again on the bridge. _

_Patrick: What bridge? _

_Robin: The one past the gorge on Evergreen Point. It's gone now - the city tore it down because it was a safety hazard. _

_Patrick: Stone's ashes. _

Robin: That's the one. That's where I would go to remember Stone. It was the only place that I didn't have to pretend to be strong. I could be as sad and miserable as I wanted to be. And then one night Jason showed up. You know the amazing part? I still didn't have to pretend to be strong. He didn't need me to be brave, optimistic Robin. He was two months out of the hospital with severe head trauma, and he had no expectations. When I was with Jason I stopped hurting - hmm - sometimes I even laughed.

_Patrick: And you fell in love. _

_Robin: I actually used to be much closer to Sonny. To say that we bonded over Stone's death would be a complete understatement. He took care of all of Stone's medical bills. I mean, he was the first person in the room with me when Stone died. _

_Patrick: Hmm. _

_Robin: So maybe that gives you an idea of how I could rationalize the way he made his money. _

_Patrick: Did you introduce Jason to Sonny? _

_Robin: I facilitated the friendship. I reinforced the fact that Sonny was someone that Jason could trust. The night that Sonny's first wife died - correction - the night a car bomb went off and killed her, I thought Sonny might do something to himself, so I sent Jason over there. _

_Patrick: "Sent him"? _

_Robin: Absolutely. Jason trusted me so completely that I could literally tell him what to do. I liked that. I - I got used to being the arbiter of right and wrong in Jason's life. He had this very childlike way of compartmentalizing things. It was like what he did for Sonny was completely separate from anything that I taught him about ethics. So he got this completely schizophrenic moral code where, on the one hand, he was the most gentle, honest person you had ever met, and then on the other hand, he's a killer. And it didn't have to be that way. You know, if I had just been a little bit more realistic about Sonny, if I had encouraged Jason to do something else rather than pick up a gun. _

_Patrick: I had no idea you carried this much guilt, still, about it. _

_Robin: I'm not. The Jason in the PCPD lockup is very different from the boy I fell in love with. And if you ask him, he will tell you that he made all of his own decisions right down the line. I just feel like I could have made a difference somewhere and I didn't. Sorry you asked? _

_Patrick: That explains a lot. _

_Robin: What - about why I'm so bossy? _

_Patrick: No, about how you became who you are - and how lucky I am that you're with me. Unless, of course, you're still carrying a torch for Jason? _

_Robin: Please. _

_Patrick: That wasn't exactly a no. _

_Robin: Listen to me, the only man I'm carrying a torch for is you. _

"Patrick? What are you still doing here?" Brenda asked as she walked in, startling him from his memory.

"I didn't want her to be alone. I also don't need to hear you yell at me again. I just want to sit here. She's asleep so it isn't hurting anyone."

Brenda smiled a little and shrugged.

"Okay, but when she wakes up and asks you to leave, I need you to listen to her."

Patrick sighed and looked at Brenda.

"Jason is here, too. He recognized Robin and they both reacted with so much feeling. I don't know how Sam didn't know Jake was her husband."

"Jason is here? Where?" Brenda asked.

Patrick sighed.

"He collapsed so Sam and Elizabeth are with him. I'm sure his wife will take care of him."

"If you're jealous of his love for Sam, you can go pee in the corner in his room. Robin deserves peace."

Patrick shot her a look.

"I didn't mean that. I don't care about Sam that way. I care about Robin. I only want her to be okay."

"Your words are hollow. I'm not trying to be a bitch here, Patrick, but Robin is y only concern and you really hurt her. She needs to be the one to decide what happens next and I won't leave her alone to play backup to the man she loved more than anything in the world, except Emma."

"I have never stopped loving her. I know it seems that way, but none of this was about love."

Brenda looked at him and was quiet, letting him talk.

"She was gone for two years and I couldn't understand how she could decide to leave again. I mean, Emma needed her and she had missed so much, birthdays and holidays and report cards. I know it wasn't her fault, but when she started speaking of Jason and how he needed her, I just snapped."

Robin opened her eyes and Brenda saw her watch Patrick, but she didn't say anything. Her eyes closed again but Brenda thought she was listening.

"I felt like I wasn't enough. I felt like she was choosing someone else."

"Like you chose Sabrina?"

Patrick glared at her.

"You don't know anything about this. I didn't choose Sabrina, I chose Robin."

"After making her wait. Do you know what that did to her?"

"Did you talk to her then?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Every night. Patrick, she was crushed. She waited almost two years to fight her way home to you and you turned her away. Not only that, but you made her wait and for her, that was verification that she wasn't enough."

He felt tears come to his eyes as he listened to Brenda.

"That wasn't it. I just didn't know how to admit to Sabrina that she was a place holder. I didn't know how to hurt her that way. I had used her and I knew it."

"But you had no trouble hurting Robin. Did she tell you what it had been like for her while she was held? Did she explain the torture she endured? Do you know what she worried about more than anything?"

_Torture? _

"No. I don't know anything because I never asked. I don't know what I was thinking," he said.

"She was worried that you would wouldn't want her back. She was shown images of you and Sabrina and she saw how Sabrina looked at you. Jerry told her over and over that you had moved on and when she came home, she saw it for herself. The night she finally came home, she went home alone."

"I didn't move on. I've never moved on," he said quietly.

"I think you should go home," Brenda said. "You don't need to be here."

"No, I think you should go back home. I am her husband and I need her to understand."

"You aren't her husband anymore, Patrick. You and Anna turned away from her and you are now with Sam. It's insulting to Robin to have you sit here and act like you care."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't your business. I appreciate the kind of friend you are to Robin, but this is our life and not yours."

Brenda sat back and smiled.

"You still don't get it. That's not how we work. We may not be blood, but me and Robin and Sonny and Jason are family. I know you hate that and Robin did her best to honor your feelings, but you made the choice to end your marriage. Robin could never have lived a happy life knowing Jason was left to die. When you sent her papers because of that, it simply proved what she worried about all along. You were just waiting for an excuse."

"No, you're wrong," Patrick said.

"Then fucking prove it. Stop saying things like 'I need' and start asking questions. Start being a man Robin feels comfortable with and not responsible for. Stop acting like this has been all your hurt. Robin has been through hell and she deserves so much more than seeing you with another woman."

"Enough!" Patrick yelled. "I hear you. Please, it's enough," he said softly.

Brenda nodded.

"Until Robin is happy, it will never be enough. I'll be back soon," Brenda said and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know Brenda is being a little harsh, but I need Patrick to begin to see things from another perspective. Someone needs to show him what he has failed to see.

Please leave me a review if you can


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Robin woke up and looked around, thankful she was alone. Her head was foggy and she vaguely remembered Patrick being here and arguing with Brenda. She also remembered Jason.

How did they not recognize him?

She wiped her eyes and sat up, her head pounding and her mouth felt like she was chewing cotton. She reached for the water on the tray and took a drink, grateful her throat wasn't too sore.

She pushed the nurses call button and waited.

"Yes Dr. Scorpio?"

"Can I see my chart?"

"Someone will be right in," the nurse said and Robin sighed.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" Sam asked from the door.

Robin looked at her and nodded.

"Of course."

Sam walked to the bed and sat down. She looked at her hands and then at Robin.

"How are you doing?"

Robin smiled a little and shrugged.

"I'm okay. What can I do for you?"

Sam was glad she wasn't cold to her.

"I want to know what happened to my husband, from the beginning if you can."

Robin nodded.

"Of course. I don't know much about how they initially got him, because I was being held myself. I didn't learn of Jason's death until I was rescued, sort of, and read about it. Faison confirmed it for me, but I never take his word for anything. Other people confirmed and I saw the news clippings of the time. It wasn't until Victor Cassadine showed up at my house that I learned he was being help in a cryogenic state."

Sam felt her eyes fill with tears. She knew he was alive, she always felt it.

"There was no way for you to know," Robin said softly, seeing Sam's tears.

"But I did know. I mean, I felt like he was out there. I should have done more to check. I should have done more," she said.

Patrick walked to the room and heard them talking, so he sat outside, listening, but giving them time to talk. He didn't know what to do to get Robin to open up, but he hoped maybe she would talk to Sam.

Robin took a few breaths, her stamina waning.

"It was clear to me that Victor wasn't going to give me any proof unless I agreed to go, and I also knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. It wasn't Jason he cared about as much, or so I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted me to use Jason as a guinea pig to try and develop a formula to bring the rest of the Cassadines out of their cryogenic state. Helena and Stavros, especially. If it killed Jason, he would know not to use it on his family. He also would have no more need for me."

"How is this possible?" Sam asked.

"There is a lot about the Cassadines that you may not know. There was a time when they almost froze the world," Robin sighed. "It sounds as ridiculous as it was. Anyway, I figured I would do all I could to revive Jason and if it worked, he would help me escape. I never planned on helping them revive those psychos. I didn't actually think I could revive Jason. I didn't know if it worked."

"What do you mean?" Sam felt her heart break at what Robin had been through.

"When Patrick was in his car accident, I freaked out on Victor. I knew Emma was in the car and Sabrina was pregnant and she was there, too, although that wasn't planned. I was terrified my husband and daughter were going to be hurt and the accident proved Victor had all the power. He wouldn't let me leave to come and see Patrick or Emma and for Patrick, that was the final straw. Victor didn't allow me any contact, but he went to the hospital and gave Patrick a number to reach me."

Patrick put his head in his hands as he heard them. He couldn't believe this. He wanted to kill Victor. He needed to do something.

"When Patrick called me, it was the worst thing ever. He was so broken and his son had been born and I knew he needed me. I knew Emma needed me. I knew I should go back, but I was terrified. Victor had so much power and I had nothing. I did what I knew would be heartless and cruel. I refused to come home and Patrick told me not to bother ever coming home. He hung up on me and started the divorce proceedings."

"Robin, I'm so sorry. I know that sounds ridiculous and pathetic and hypocritical considering what you came home and saw, but you have to know this wasn't something we did to hurt you."

Robin looked at Sam and shook her head, not wanting to discuss this.

"I went back to work to try and revive Jason. I worked day and night and it was just like I was being held again by Faison and Jerry. I was able to skype with Emma, which was amazing, but Patrick wouldn't talk to me. When I learned his son died," she started to cry and Sam felt her own tears come. Robin pulled herself together and wiped her eyes.

"Anyway, I was close to finishing the protocol when you and Patrick came to Creighton Clark. When Patrick found me, I was terrified. Victor wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, Patrick, Emma, you or Danny. I needed him to leave. I had to get him to go and so I lied. I told him I was unable to revive Jason. He was so mad and hurt that I refused to leave. He was ready to divorce me and I knew that. He wouldn't listen to me. He couldn't. He left and that was that."

"Victor came in right after you both left and he was furious that you found me. He made me inject the protocol into Jason before I was certain it would work and then he had his goons take me away and chain me to a wall. I hoped when I was unable to contact Emma, someone might get a clue that something was wrong, but that didn't happen. What I didn't know, was that it worked. Jason woke up and he was getting better each day. The problem was that Victor and Helena were treating him."

"How did Helena wake up?" Sam asked.

"Victor had my notes and he had his own team duplicate what I did. I should have destroyed everything, but I didn't have time. I should have, but I didn't. Another stupid mistake. Everything I did was stupid and it cost me and so many others so much."

Sam shook her head and held Robin's hand.

"You saved his life. You brought him back to us," she said and her tears fell.

Robin took her hand back and her chin quivered.

"But Sabrina and Patrick lost their son and I can't change that. I lost so much time and I can't get it back. I also had to realize that the man I love doesn't love me and my mother didn't come for me. I have very little to come home to, and all I want now is to have a relationship with my daughter for however long I have left."

"What do you mean? Are you sick?"

Robin smiled sadly.

"I've been sick for years. Nothing you need to worry about."

Sam exhaled a shaky breath.

"How did you get free?"

"Jason found me. He broke through the doors and shot the chains off so I could get free. We ran out just as the explosion happened and I hot wired a car to take us home. He knew you were there waiting and he wanted to get home to you and Danny. He loves you so much, Sam."

Sam nodded and wiped her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I dropped him off at the penthouse and went to go find my mom at the Metro Court. I would explain everything and then see Emma. Helena was there waiting and I have been with her since. I thought Jason was home and that's why I was so surprised he didn't come and find me. I figured he would tell someone. Helena allowed me to Skype one last time and I told Patrick and my mom that I was going to Paris because I was too broken to be around Emma and I was so lost," Robin smiled sadly as she looked at Sam. "It wasn't a total lie. I was broken. I just wanted someone to finally help me, you know? I wanted someone to come after me. I wanted to be home and instead, everything was wrong. Helena signed my divorce papers and sent them back, so I guess there was nothing left for people to think other than I abandoned my family."

Sam shook her head and sighed.

"Jason must have been in the crash on his way to me. He was hit by a car and run over. He was brought in as a John Doe and his whole face had to be repaired. He was in a coma for a while and had no memory of anything. He called himself Jake and we didn't know anything more."

Robin sighed and looked at her.

"I'm really tired and I think I've told you everything. Can you let me rest now?"

Sam stood up and nodded.

"Thank you, for everything. I know that isn't enough, but thank you."

Robin smiled a little and looked at her.

"Jason is family. I couldn't leave him like that."

Sam went to leave when Robin stopped her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Patrick?"

Sam looked at Robin and shook her head.

"No. We were both just looking for something we lost. We didn't find it."

Robin nodded and turned over, closing her eyes.

Sam turned to walk out and head back to Jason who had been taken for an MRI. She didn't see Patrick when she walked out.

He walked into the room and went to the side of the bed, sitting down.

"I want to be alone," Robin said without turning around.

"I was hoping we could talk," Patrick said softly.

Robin turned to face him and she nodded.

"Okay."

He was surprised by that.

"I heard what you told Sam," he began. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, well that's good I guess. Do you have any questions I can answer that will help you?"

"What do you mean?"

She sat up more and smoothed her hair back.

"Do you want me to talk to Sabrina and try to explain things to her?"

Patrick shook his head.

"She and I both know that Victor was responsible. This isn't your fault, Robin."

She blinked and her tears fell.

"How did you find out?"

"Faison told me and Sam. He was in custody and Sam confronted him about shooting Jason. I thought he was the one who paid Rafe to run us off the road but he told us it was Victor. He admitted to shooting Jason, but was adamant about having nothing to do with Gabriel's death."

Robin was confused.

"So you knew Victor went after you and Emma to keep me in line?"

Patrick sighed.

"I figured it was to keep me quiet, too."

Her brown eyes were swimming as she looked at him.

"Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you try and see if I was okay? Do I mean that little to you? Were you okay to just turn away and never look back?"

He stood up and paced in the room before he turned to her.

"I didn't know how to handle being second place. I didn't know how to be someone who wasn't enough."

"Patrick, I was his only chance," she began.

"So what?" He yelled at her. "So fucking what? Why is his life more important than ours? What do I have to do to be that important to you? Should I go around killing people in the name of 'good'? Should I work for a mobster and call myself a good guy? What do I have to do to be the man who is enough for you?"

"He was important to me. I don't know why you can't understand that. I wasn't and am not in love with Jason. I have a history with him and he is very important to me. He isn't more important than you, Patrick, but he was in a dire situation and I was able to possibly help him. I just couldn't live with myself if I turned my back on that."

"So you turned your back on me and Emma? That you could live with?"

"I didn't think it would cost me my family, but I am not sorry I tried to help him. If I hadn't gone, I wouldn't have been someone you or Emma could have been proud of. I wouldn't have been able to look at Sam or Danny and know I could have made their lives better by bringing Jason home. I didn't think I could ignore the fact he was out there and needed help."

"Like I ignored you?" he asked bitingly.

She met his gaze.

"Maybe? A little? I didn't blame you for not finding me, Patrick, but I was stunned with how much anger you showed when I had to leave. I never thought you would file for divorce and so quickly."

"You had just come home and our lives were ripped apart by everything that happened. I didn't understand how you could simply walk away from what we had found again."

"I didn't walk away forever. I needed to help a friend," she sighed. "I need to sleep and I understand we aren't going to agree. To be honest, I get it. You are through with me and I need to figure out how to move forward. I would like for us to be able to co parent Emma and not be horrible to each other. I hope one day we can be friends. For now, I need you to leave."

This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't know why he was being so stubborn and why he couldn't say what he needed; what he wanted.

"I'm truly sorry you walked in on me and Sam. I never meant for that to happen."

She couldn't help the tears that fell as she looked at him.

"You don't owe me any explanation. You are free to be with whoever you want, as am I. Goodbye Patrick."

He watched her turn her back and curl up and he ached to get into the bed and hold her. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this.

"Robin!" Jason said as he ran into the room, Sam following.

"I couldn't stop him. He was afraid she was dead," Sam said. "He woke up after they brought him back and wanted her."

Robin turned and saw him and smiled.

"I'm okay," she said and Patrick and Sam watched as Jason pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Oh Robin. I remember what they did to you. I remember what they said and what you had to do. I'm so sorry," he said as he held her.

Robin couldn't help it. It felt so good to be held and cared about.

She cried into his shoulder and Patrick and Sam stood back and stared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Patrick stood there with Sam while Jason hugged Robin. After a minute, Jason sat back and looked at Robin, oblivious of everything but her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't remember or I would have come after you. I never would have let you suffer for so long."

Robin smiled and lay back, the talk with Patrick and Sam already taking so much out of her.

"It's okay. I got away on my own," she said and saw Sam and Patrick standing there. "You should go spend time with your family."

Sam walked up to the bed and stood there, putting her hand on Jason's arm.

"We need to talk," she said and watched him turn to look at her and then Patrick.

"Did you know?" Jason looked at them.

"Know what?" Patrick asked, hating how immediately supportive Jason was to Robin.

"That Robin left to save me?"

Patrick crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yes."

Jason looked between Patrick and Sam.

"Did you know he divorced her because she left to save me?" he asked Sam.

Sam looked at Patrick and it was clear she didn't know that was a reason.

"You don't know anything about my marriage," Patrick said to him. "Our divorce wasn't about you."

Jason stared at him and blinked.

"So you went after my wife?"

Robin sat up more and touched Jason's arm.

"It wasn't like that. I told him you were dead. None of this is anyone's fault but mine," she said. "Please go talk to Sam and let me rest."

Jason turned to look at Robin and his eyes filled with tears.

"You were threatened and tortured and I couldn't stop it," he said brokenly.

Robin took his hand and Sam stiffened.

"Hey, look at me. We both came home and everything is okay. You are here with your family and that's what you wanted, remember?"

"That's all you wanted, too," Jason said and glared at Patrick before he faced Robin again.

"You look bad. Are you taking the cocktail? I remember they kept it from you to keep you in line," he said as his memories kept coming back.

Patrick felt sick to his stomach.

_They withheld her meds?_

"I need to rest now. We can talk later. Please go," Robin said again. She couldn't discuss this with all of them. She was completely overwhelmed and her head was pounding.

Sam took Jason's hand and they walked out.

"Robin," Patrick began as he moved to the bed.

"I'm so tired," she said. "I don't have the energy to fight anymore."

He sat down next to the bed and looked at her.

"Can I sit with you?"

She closed her eyes and her tears slipped out from beneath.

"It doesn't matter."

XXXX

Anna came to the door about a half hour later and saw Patrick sitting in the room, watching Robin sleep. She caught his eye and he got up, walking to the hall with her.

"How is she doing?"

Patrick wiped his face and sighed.

"Not good. They withheld her meds and I think her viral load is high, but I haven't been able to check her results."

"Why not? You can get her file, can't you?"

He shook his head and looked at her.

"It's not my place to go over her chart. I have no right to invade her privacy."

"I'm going to talk to her," Anna said and went into the room.

"Robin, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes and saw Anna there.

"Of course I can. I was just sleeping."

"Oh, well tell me how you are and what I can do to help you."

Robin wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest. You can go."

"Robin, stop that. I am your mother and I love you. I need you to let me in. Please."

"I can't do that. I don't have the energy to fight with you; with any of you. I just don't know why you never checked on me. I thought seeing me say those things would trigger something in you. I had to be careful because Helena was sitting next to me, but I tried to show you that I felt trapped and hopeless. I tried to clue you in. I don't know how it didn't work."

"Because I was wrong. I ignored my instincts and I let everyone talk me out of going after you," she said as her tears fell.

Robin looked at her and her chin quivered.

"Who would talk you out of coming for me?"

Patrick stood in the room and Robin looked at him.

"I see. But you're my mom. I feel like you just gave up on me."

Anna blinked and her tears fell.

"Never, luv. I'm so sorry. I should have done better. I'm so sorry."

Robin nodded.

"Will you both please just leave me alone now," she said softly.

Anna smoothed Robin's hair back and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I will do better now, I promise."

XXXX

Patrick was on the roof a little while later and he was trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Robin had broken his heart. It might have been under false circumstances, but the result was the same. She left and didn't come home. He gave her ample opportunity to tell him she was in trouble. When he saw her at the clinic, he begged her to tell him if she was being held against her will and she denied it. Not just once, but over and over.

He also knew that he didn't pick up on the clues. He had been so stunned to see her and then so angry at her lack of empathy that he snapped. She had been so close and she never came home.

He also realized that should have been a red flag to him that all was not what it seemed. He knew there was more to it. He knew it and he ignored it.

Why? Why was he so quick to believe the worst?

That bothered him so much. He listened to Brenda spout off on how Jason and Sonny are family and they would never leave anyone behind. He heard over and over how Robin could always go to Jason and he would help her, no matter what. He knew that and he hated it.

His jealousy over Robin's relationship with Jason ran deep. Part of it was the issue Patrick had with who Jason was and that was a killer. Robin could spin it any way she wanted, but the truth was that he killed people when Sonny ordered it.

Robin was so against any kind of violence that it never made sense in Patrick's mind that she would turn a blind eye to it. He hated that he didn't get it. He hated how devoted she was to him and vice versa.

He knew they had all bonded over Stone and Robin's subsequent diagnosis. He knew, from watching his mother die just how much it changes a person. He knew how deeply bonds could be formed and he respected that.

Or maybe he didn't.

Patrick leaned against the ledge and let the wind hit his face.

He wanted to be the one who saved her. He should have been the one who saved her. He was angry her parents had left him out of the loop when they found her and had kept her at Windemere for so long. He was angry that he didn't recognize her during the Halloween party. He was angry she didn't tell him it was her.

He was most angry at the fact she tried to reach out to him and he ignored the messages. He knew, in his heart, that she was out there. He felt it and it killed him to know he let her down.

He thought that was a big reason why he didn't talk about her ordeal. He spent time making her wait because he couldn't face the truth. He couldn't handle hearing it all and knowing that while she was being tortured, he was moving on with Sabrina. He couldn't handle the thought of failure and in his mind, he failed miserably at a most important job; being a husband.

The truth was that he never stopped loving her. His anger was so strong because he felt so hurt. He wanted her to pick him. He wanted her to say no to Jason and choose him.

He also knew that was an arrogant and selfish reaction.

He didn't care.

He also knew, in a way, not going after her when she skyped was his way of telling her he was through. He needed her to hurt. He needed her to want him. He didn't know she was being hurt again.

Why the fuck did she go with Victor in the first place?

"Patrick?"

He turned around and saw Jason standing there.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Patrick sighed.

"Where is Sam?"

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Not your concern."

"Right, nice to see some things haven't changed," Patrick rolled his eyes and went to walk away.

"I could say the same thing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jason crossed his arms and looked at Patrick and for once, the neurosurgeon saw Jason. There was no mistaking it.

"You're acting like a baby. You don't deserve her."

"Who? Sam or Robin?" Patrick asked.

Jason shook his head.

"You're a prick. I just wanted to tell you that Robin is in danger because Helena is out. I'll be guarding her room so you don't need to come around."

Patrick chuckled.

"That's not really your call, now, is it? Besides, don't you want to be with your wife?"

Jason shrugged.

"You know how it is, spouse comes back from the dead and you need to decide what you want."

"Sam doesn't need to decide," Patrick said. "We aren't in love. She never stopped loving you."

"I know. I wasn't talking about Sam."

Patrick sighed.

"I'm done with this conversation. I need to go."

Jason stopped him and Patrick got in his face.

"You need to back the hell off of me."

"Stay away from Robin if you're just going to hurt her more. If you have moved on, then stay there. She loves you more than anything and I have never seen anyone as broken as she was when you divorced her. She didn't want it and she would have given anything to take it all back. She is one of the best people I know, and she saved my worthless ass and lost everything. I'm asking you to please respect her and try to understand why she did what she did. If you can't, then leave her alone."

Patrick stood there while Jason walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

It had been ten days since Jason was discovered and Robin was finally leaving the hospital. She was better, although her viral load wasn't where it needed to be. She worried it wasn't going to go back down and she worried this was a worsening of her condition.

She tried to stay positive, if nothing else, then for Emma's sake. She had been spending so much time with her daughter and it was great. Emma loved to write and Robin was reading all of the short stories she had written and they were so sweet. She wrote about fairies and dragons and princesses and doctors.

She laughed the first time she read about the doctors coming to save the day. She had asked Emma about that and her response was so sweet. She told Robin that her heroes were doctors because they helped people and that's what all good people should do. She also thought it was how her mommy and daddy fell in love. She believed that as doctors, they were made for each other.

Robin thought that, too, once.

She brushed her long hair and was happy to see it seemed to feel healthier. She needed a cut, but that would have to wait. She took the bag Brenda had dropped off for her and Robin realized it was the suitcase Patrick had packed. She never looked in it.

He had been by numerous times, but they hadn't really spoken. Robin decided she needed space and she couldn't handle the stress of trying to make sense of everything.

That didn't mean she stopped thinking about him. She was happy to talk to Jason and he and Sam seemed to be reconnecting, but in Robin's heart, Patrick was everything. She didn't know how to stop loving him. She wondered if she ever would.

She opened the bag and tears filled her eyes when she touched her favorite clothes. She held the shirt to her face and smelled the familiar scent of home. She also was thrust back into memories of walking around the bedroom in the morning while they both were racing to get ready, stealing kisses and touches between their hectic morning ritual. She took her gown off and pulled on her jeans and shirt and hugged her arms around her waist.

She felt more like herself.

She just didn't know who that was anymore.

"Robin?"

She turned and saw Patrick standing at the door.

"Oh, hi," she smiled. "Is Emma okay?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the way his heart raced when he looked at her.

God he had missed her.

"Emma is fine. She is with your mom today. I heard you were getting released and I wondered if I could take you wherever you are going so we could talk."

She was surprised at that.

"Oh, why?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Because I think I need to explain some things to you. I have spent a lot of time thinking since you came home and I'd just like to try and," he sighed. "I just want to spend some time with you and talk."

She smiled and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Her lips curved in a grin and she shrugged.

"You are never at a loss for words."

He chuckled and his dimples were deep and inviting.

"You never let me get away with anything."

They were quiet for a minute and she sat down on the bed.

"I don't really have anywhere to go, so I think I'll check into a hotel."

"What about the penthouse? Weren't you there with Brenda?"

She nodded and shrugged.

"Jason and Sam are back home and I don't want Emma to have to go through security to see me. Besides, I need to figure things out and getting an apartment will be first on my list. I just need to try and get my health under control and then figure out where I go from here."

His heart twisted as he listened to her.

"Can I take you home? To our house? You can figure things out there."

She looked at him and he felt so exposed.

"It's not our house, Patrick. I don't want to intrude."

"I'd like you to come with me. You don't have to stay, but I want to talk and I think it would be best to do it there."

She grabbed her bag and nodded.

"Okay."

He went to take her things for her and she shook her head.

"I can do it."

He sighed and they walked out.

XXXX

Patrick drove them home in silence and Robin looked out the window, her emotions all over the place. She had so missed this. Every familiar street and turn just reinforced all she had lost.

"Robin? We're here," Patrick said and went to touch her shoulder, but stopped himself.

"Sorry," she turned and looked at him, her big brown eyes full of sadness.

"You okay?"

She nodded and got out of the car.

He walked to the door and went in, carrying her bag and putting it down. "I haven't cleaned in a little while," he smiled and turned around, realizing she hadn't come inside.

"Robin?" he ran to the door, fear in his chest until he saw her sitting on the porch, her arms on her knees.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked softly as he walked out, sitting next to her.

"I don't think I should be here," she said as her tears fell and she angrily wiped them away. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Why? What happened?"

"What happened? Patrick, I've been held in a tiny room for almost three years. I wanted nothing more than to come home to you and Emma and when I did, everything was wrong. I saw you were in love with someone else and as much as I tried to tell myself I understood, I was so hurt. I didn't understand how you could move on. I mean, I didn't want you to mourn forever, but I tried to get free and I just couldn't. I was so happy when you decided to come back to me, but when Victor came over and told me about Jason, I just didn't know how to leave him to suffer like I had."

She stood up and paced a little.

"I did everything wrong. I didn't trust the right people and I should have listened to you. I was so lost and I knew how much Sam and Danny wanted their family back. I knew it because I felt the same way about you and Emma. When you told me to let him die, I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I didn't know how to do that."

He let her talk, needing her to get this out.

"I loved you so much, Patrick. I would never choose anyone over you and Emma. I couldn't. I just didn't know what else to do. I never meant this. I never meant to be gone so long or for you to think I would want to stay away. I never ever wanted you to be hurt or for your son to die. I did everything Victor said and he still went after you and Emma. I'm so very sorry for everything. I wish I could take so much of this back, but I can't. I am so thankful Jason is home with his family, but once again I've destroyed your life. I am truly sorry for that."

He felt his tears fall as he listened and he felt like a complete jerk.

"Do you remember what you told me before I left?" she asked.

"No," he said softly.

"You said you didn't want to forget how to love me. I've thought of that every day and when I learned you wanted a divorce from Emma, I knew this was my doing. I made you forget and I never wanted that."

"Robin," he began.

"I thought maybe if I could just get home and explain things to you, if I could tell you that I was just so lost and I needed help to get things back as they should be, if I could just talk to you, then maybe things wouldn't hurt so much."

"And now?" he asked.

"I walked in on you and Sam. That spoke volumes for me, Patrick. I don't blame you for moving on because you told me you wouldn't wait. What I don't understand is how it could be with Sam. You were so mad about Jason and yet you were with the one woman he loves more than anyone. It makes me wonder if you really did want me back when you left Sabrina. It made me feel like a loser and I won't let that be my life. I need to move on. I need for you to let me do that."

"I needed to hurt you," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I needed to hurt you. I was so angry with you. I didn't understand how you could choose to leave after you worked so hard to come home. I took it as a direct hit against me and our marriage. I felt like I wasn't the most important thing in your life. I wanted you to pick me and you didn't."

Robin nodded.

"I hear you, but I wasn't choosing him. I always wanted you, Patrick. I just wanted to go help a friend. I didn't plan to be gone forever and I never expected you to end our marriage. I can't take back the moment I walked out that door and to be honest, I don't want to. I brought Jason back and I won't apologize for that. I do apologize for what I made you feel and I am so sorry you felt like I was picking him over you. He is my friend, family in a way. He isn't my husband and I don't have any such feelings for him."

"I know that," he said.

"Okay. I'm going to call a cab and go get a place for the night. I need to take my meds and it's going to be hard on my system. I need to rest and hope these meds work. I appreciate you talking with me, but I really don't want to go inside. I need to leave."

"I don't want you to leave," he said sincerely. "Robin, our rift has nothing to do with love. We both love each other. I can see it in your eyes and I know it's there. I want to know if we can get past the hurt."

"I don't think you want to," she said as she looked at him.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"You slept with Sam. If I hadn't come home, you would be happy with her. If Jason wasn't here, you and Sam would be a couple. I won't play second place to anyone, Patrick. You divorced me. You chose to end our marriage and I need to accept that. I really want you to be happy and I hope you can be. Maybe you should talk to Sam and see what she's thinking. I know what it's like to come home and find your heart broken. Maybe Sam isn't into Jason anymore. Maybe she wants you."

"You don't understand," he said softly. "I don't want Sam. I don't want Sabrina. I just wanted my wife back. I just wanted to stop feeling so empty and so sad. I needed to move on or I was going to become an angry and bitter man. I want to help you. I want to be someone you can count on. I want to get to know you again," he looked at her. "Will you let me help you?"

She felt exhausted and he saw her hands shake a little.

"You need some juice. Come inside with me," he said.

"Patrick," she began.

"Enough arguing. You need to keep your strength. Come on," he said and reached for her.

She stood up on her own and walked inside.

"Sit down and I'll get you some juice and crackers. You should take your meds."

She didn't have the strength to argue anymore. She looked at the room and all of the memories came rushing back. All she lost was staring her in the face.

"Robin? What's wrong?" he asked as he walked back in.

She put her head in her hands and sobbed and he went to her, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Okay, it's okay," he murmured.

She sat back and wiped her eyes.

"No it isn't. I'm sorry. I appreciate the help and I am really glad we talked, but it can't be anything more. I need to go. Please let me call a cab."

He sighed and nodded.

"Please drink something. Do you have your meds?"

She nodded.

"Do you have a cracker I could eat?"

"Of course," he said and walked to the kitchen. He took a minute to gather himself, the emotions overwhelming to him. He took some crackers and walked back out, seeing she had fallen asleep on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and covered her, sitting down and trying to make sense of everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you so much for reading. I am trying to show the journey both Robin and Patrick will be going through to find their way back. This is a scrubs story, but I really want to cover the issues that both of them need to deal with.

Please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Robin opened her eyes and saw a pair of worried young eyes looking at her. She smiled and sat up, realizing where she was.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her quietly.

"Of course," she said as she smoothed her hair back and realized she was far from okay. She worried she was going to lose her lunch. Damn her meds.

"You've been sleeping for an hour. I wanted to wake you up but daddy said your body needed to sleep. I've been watching you. Is that okay?"

Robin pulled her daughter to her and she crawled onto Robin's lap.

"It's always okay, baby. You can always wake me up if you need me. You never have to ask if it's okay. You are everything to me, Em. I'm so sorry you were worried."

Emma hugged her and smiled.

"I need help on my school project. Can you help me?"

Robin felt tears come to her eyes. This would be the first time she was able to help her daughter with homework. What the hell happened to her life?

"Of course. Can I run to the bathroom first?"

"Yep. I'll get my bag and wait for you," Emma grinned and went to get her things.

Robin held her head in her hands and sighed. She took a deep breath and got up slowly, making her way to the guest bathroom.

Patrick watched from the kitchen where he was cleaning up Emma's lunch box. His heart ached for Robin and what he knew must be going through his mind. He wanted to go out there and enjoy this family time, but he knew it wasn't right. She and Emma deserved this.

He also knew she was going to leave and stay elsewhere. He didn't blame her, but he wanted her to stay. He wanted so many things and he knew he had no right to feel so entitled.

"Patrick?" she startled him when she walked in.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" he asked, the dark circles under her eyes a clear indicator that she wasn't.

"I'm fine. I just wondered if you had a cracker I could eat? My stomach is upset."

"Of course," he smiled and went into the cabinet and grabbed a box of crackers. "Do you want some gator ade?"

"No thanks. I'll help Emma and talk with her a while and then my Uncle Mac is going to come pick me up. I'm going to let him help me get situated in an apartment. I want to find a place soon so I can have Emma come and stay if that will be okay with you."

None of this was okay.

"Of course. She's your daughter, Robin. I would never stop you from seeing her."

A look of sadness crossed her beautiful and pained features and she nodded as she took the crackers.

"Thank you," she said and walked back to Emma.

About an hour later, Emma finished her project and Robin was waiting for Mac. Patrick had been called in by Emma for final approval on their work and he laughed when she explained every part of her piece.

"I think this is an amazing project. Your teacher is going to love it," Patrick said.

"Of course she is. It's the first project my mommy helped me make!" Emma hugged Robin and once again she felt her tears fall.

Patrick saw her sadness and he looked at Emma.

"Why don't you go get ready for dinner and then help me set the table while I talk to mommy."

"Okay," she said and kissed Robin's cheek before bouncing out.

"I haven't seen her this happy in so long," he said.

Robin nodded and stood up.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I'm going to do better now so she never has to be so sad."

"I didn't mean that," he said softly. "It was a compliment."

She rubbed her arms, a chill in the air.

"Thank you. Also, thank you for letting me crash here for a little while. I didn't realize how tired I was. I texted Mac and he is on his way."

He didn't want her to go.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

She stood up and grabbed her sweater.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You and I need to keep our distance, Patrick. I want nothing more than to be with Emma, but you and I have nothing more to say to each other. I'm going to say goodbye to Emma and I'll see myself out."

He watched her walk to see Emma and his picked up the pillow from the couch, throwing it across the room.

He sat down on the couch and saw the way the blanket was tossed over the back. He touched it and a flush warmed his body.

Robin always tossed the blanket that way.

He saw the papers on the table from Emma's bag and he saw Robin's writing with his daughters.

Robin's writing.

He felt his shame growing as each little reminder of his wife filled his senses.

He was startled as the doorbell rang and he shook his head almost as if to shake the feelings away and he opened the door.

"Hi Mac, come on in," he said.

"I'll wait out here. Will you just tell her I'm here?"

"You don't have to wait outside.

Mac crossed his arms and nodded.

"I will be in the car."

Patrick sighed and turned as Robin walked in.

"Was that my Uncle?"

"Yeah. He is waiting in the car."

She blushed.

"I'll talk to him. He is just angry."

Patrick shrugged.

"We should have told him about what was happening. He has every right to be angry. So much of what has happened was because we handled it wrong."

Robin grabbed her bag and looked at him.

"I'll talk to you soon about seeing Emma," she stopped and looked up at him. "She is a remarkable child. I hope you know how much that means to me. You are an amazing dad."

He smiled and looked at her.

"She is just like you."

They looked at each other for a minute and she took a breath.

"Goodbye Patrick."

He didn't move. He just watched her leave.

Emma walked out and up to him, tugging on his hand.

"Daddy?"

He sat down and smiled at his daughter.

"What is it Emma?"

"You need to smile more."

He grinned.

"You think so?"

"I do. Mommy makes you smile. I like that."

The doorbell rang and he kissed her forehead before getting up to answer it. He saw it was Sam and he opened the door.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

He nodded and opened the door.

"Hi Emma," Sam smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm going to my room, okay daddy?"

Patrick smiled at her and worried she was upset. Had he ever realized how much his relationships affected his daughter?

"Okay. I'll call you down for dinner soon."

She walked away and Sam walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"How is Robin doing?"

Patrick sat down on the chair.

"I don't know. She's always put up a good front. I think she feels like crap and is furious with everything, but she's holding it in."

Sam was quiet and then nodded.

"How are you doing?"

Patrick shrugged.

"I'm fine. You?"

"It's been amazing, having Jason home. Danny is so happy. I can't believe how wonderful it is."

Patrick thought back to when Robin came home the first time and he made her wait before being with him. He thought back to that moment at the church and how he saw her for the first time and how much that moment changed his life. He adored her and every wish he had every hoped for came true in that moment.

And he turned her away.

"Patrick? You okay?"

He nodded, having no desire to talk to her.

"What are you doing here?"

She was taken aback for a minute and then looked at her hand. Patrick saw the wedding ring was back.

"I wanted to thank you."

That surprised him.

"For what?"

Sam smiled and then stood up.

"You were the first person who looked at me as a person with value and not simply as Jason's wife. After I lost Jason, I didn't know how to move forward with my life. I remember the moments after you lost Robin and I talked to you at the hospital about operating on Jason. Now that I look back on that, I can't even imagine how you were able to help me. I just wanted to thank you. Because of you, I am able to welcome my husband back into my life and know that it's what I really want."

Patrick sighed, needing her to leave. He just couldn't get Robin out of his mind.

"I'm happy for you. I hope you have everything you want."

"I do. Now it's time for you to have the same."

"I think it's too late for that."

"Why? What do you mean?"

He looked at her and shrugged.

"When you learned Jake was Jason, was there a moment where you made him wonder if you wanted him back?"

She smiled as she thought of him.

"No, of course not. I mean, I was stunned because it's no secret that I didn't like Jake. But it made sense. Jason and I started out at odds with each other and it was fitting that it happened again."

"I did. I made Robin go home alone because I didn't know how to hurt Sabrina. I broke Robin's heart and now when she came back again, I was with you. I don't know how to fix that."

Sam looked at him.

"Do you want to?"

He was quiet and then his face lit up.

"Yeah. I really do."

XXXX

Robin went to Jakes a few days later after she finally found an apartment. She had been staying with Mac and it was important for her to get out on her own. She knew Mac was worried about Helena still out there and Jason was watching out for her, too, but Robin needed freedom. She needed to live her life.

She compromised with Mac by promising to come and have a drink at Jakes where he could look out for her. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. She felt like this was the first night she was able to have fun in so long and she was so excited.

"Hey!" Liz squealed as she came in and hugged Robin. "Look how amazing you look."

Robin grinned and took a drink of her beer.

"Thanks. I think I'm starting to feel human again."

"That is awesome," Liz grinned and they both looked up as Mac brought a drink for Liz and a glass of wine for Robin.

"I already have a beer," she grinned at him.

"It's from the guy at the bar," he winked at her. "I got his prints so I'll run a background check if needed."

Robin laughed and looked at the bar. There was a really attractive man sitting there eating pretzels. He smiled and Robin blushed.

"He's cute," Liz said as Mac walked away.

Robin felt a warm flush go through her body as she felt the effects of the alcohol and the atmosphere.

"What did I miss?" Brenda asked as she came in.

"The guy at the bar bought Robin a drink," Liz said as Robin rolled her eyes.

Brenda raised her eyebrows.

"And why haven't you gone over there and thanked him?"

Robin gaped at her.

"Right. What am I supposed to say? Hi, I'm sorry I'm a bit out of practice, but I've been held captive for the last few years, my husband divorced me and now I'm trying to make sure I don't die because a psycho granny is after me. Oh, and I am HIV positive."

Liz and Brenda looked at each other.

"Or, you could say thank you," Liz said.

"I don't know," Robin sighed. "This is ridiculous. I just want to relax and try to forget my issues."

"I know, but it's also nice to remember that you're a hot young woman who is brilliant and available. Go make him drool," Brenda said.

"I'm not available," Robin said softly.

Both women looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"I am in love with Patrick. I need to figure out how to move on without him. I just don't know how," she felt tears come to her eyes and she downed her beer. "I also don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You can flirt. It won't hurt and it might make you remember that you deserve to be adored," Brenda said.

"Don't look now, but he's coming over," Liz grinned.

Robin began to panic and Brenda smiled.

"Just be yourself."

They were all quiet and then laughed.

"Nice," Robin said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me," the man said as he stood there. "May I have this dance?"

Robin looked at the women and they both encouraged her.

"Why not," she said and took his hand as he led her to the small dance floor where a few couples were dancing. He pulled her to him and she smiled.

"My name is Mark," he said.

"I'm Robin," she smiled and felt tipsy from the alcohol.

They swayed to the music and Robin just let herself have fun.

Brenda was smiling at Robin and Liz sat back, so happy for her. It was time Robin just had fun and felt appreciated.

"Hey Liz," Patrick said as he walked up with Dante and Nik.

"Oh, hey you guys," she said and eyed Brenda.

"Dante! Long time no see," Brenda said and hugged him.

"You look great! How long are you in town?"

"Actually, I might be staying for a while. I'm not sure yet."

Nik smiled at Elizabeth and she laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Just trying to unwind and get Drake here to stop moping."

"I'm fine," Patrick said.

"Sure you are," Dante said.

None of them noticed Robin just yet.

The song ended and Robin walked to the bar with Mark. She didn't turn around and see the men.

"Thank you. That was really nice," she said as she went to go back to the women.

"Wait. Let's talk for a little bit," he said and she smiled as she sat down.

"Okay," she shrugged. "Why not."

"Well there's a vote of confidence," Mark said and grinned.

Robin laughed and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to this."

"Talking?"

"I guess," she took another drink of the beer he ordered her.

"I'm surprised at that. You're a gorgeous woman, Robin."

She blinked and here eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"No," she sighed. "I need to go. I'm so sorry."

Mark stood up and took her hand.

"Don't go, please. I'll try and be less complimentary."

She laughed and sniffed.

"I'm embarrassed. I didn't mean to get emotional. I just have a lot going on right now and I think it would be best if I said goodbye."

Marc nodded.

"I can take a hint. It was nice meeting you, and if you'd let me call you sometime, I would really like that."

Robin blinked.

"Really?"

He laughed.

"You don't know how amazing you are, do you?"

She blushed.

"You don't even know me."

"Actually, I'm a pretty good judge of character. You have a good heart. I can tell."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Give me your hand," he said.

She smiled and did as he asked.

Brenda looked over and kept her eye on her friend, not wanting Patrick to ruin anything. He and the men had taken over a pool table and hadn't noticed Robin yet. She wanted to make sure there wasn't a scene.

"What are you guys staring at?" Patrick asked as he walked past them on his way to the bar.

Liz stared at him and he grinned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Brenda said.

"Okay," he said and chuckled as he walked to the bar. He heard her laugh before he saw her and he froze.

She was standing there, absolutely stunning and some guy had his hands on her, rubbing her arm.

"Robin?" he interrupted.

She flipped around and his breath caught in his throat. She looked incredible.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?"

"Plating pool with the guys."

"Oh, well have fun then," she said and turned back to Mark.

He couldn't believe it. She blew him off. She actually blew him off.

"How about we have one more dance?" Mark asked her.

She didn't know why. She couldn't explain it. She went against everything she felt and smiled.

"I'd love to."

Patrick watched as she went to the dance floor and rested her head on Mark's chest as he held her.

This was not happening.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"So what do you do for a living?" Mark asked Robin as they sat at the bar.

"I'm a doctor, a researcher, but I've decided to take some time off and spend it with my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" he asked with a smiled.

"I do. Emma. She's 7. How about you?"

"I have a son, Aaron. He's 9. He is staying with my mom in the suburbs while I get situated here."

"Are you new to Port Charles?"

"Yeah. I got a job at General Hospital," he smiled. "I am heading the new cardiac surgical wing."

"That's awesome," Robin smiled. "I've grown up here and GH is the best place to work. It's where I worked for a long time."

Mark nodded.

"They seem very nice so far," he said. "I was heavily recruited from Syracuse General and I had wanted to move closer to my mom and sister. Aaron misses them and I want him to know family," he smiled and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure this isn't what I should be talking about."

Robin reached to his hand and squeezed it, charmed by this nice and handsome man.

"It's okay. I think it's incredibly sweet that you are all about your family. I've learned, more so recently, that without family, not much else matters."

XXXXX

"Dude, you need to chill out," Dante said as he saw Patrick staring daggers at the man with Robin.

"He's right," Nik added. "You need to do something about it or move on."

Patrick sighed.

"She looks so amazing," he said softly.

"Of course she does," Nik smiled. "Robin has always been gorgeous. It's why I pursued her when I 16."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

Dante looked at them and shrugged, not really familiar with how everything worked out between Patrick and Robin.

"Didn't you divorce her?"

Patrick sighed.

"Yeah."

"Well, then I think we should just play pool and let her have fun."

Brenda and Liz smiled at each other as they watched Patrick's reaction to Robin. It was a definite bonus to seeing Robin have a good time.

"Well, that was interesting," Robin said as she sat back down, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Well, tell us all about him," Liz said.

Robin blushed and shrugged.

"We're going out tomorrow night."

"Eeee!" Brenda squealed and hugged Robin who laughed.

"Shh," Robin said. "It's silly and I think I'll call and cancel. It was just nice to feel attractive again."

"Why cancel? He seemed really nice," Liz said.

Robin leaned her cheek against her hand.

"I don't know," she said softly. "Do you mind if I go home? I'm tired and I think I shouldn't have had so much to drink."

Liz and Brenda were worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Robin took a deep breath and tried to calm her spinning head.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Dante asked as he walked back from the bar.

Brenda shook her head.

"No, Robin isn't feeling well, so we're going to take her home."

"Do you want me to take her?" Dante asked.

Brenda smiled.

"No, we've got her," she said and saw Patrick walking over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Robin said and stood up. "Excuse me," she took her purse and walked out of the bar.

Brenda and Elizabeth ran after her and Patrick went to follow when Dante stopped him.

"Something was wrong," Patrick said emphatically.

"Yeah, but they've got it under control. Leave her alone."

Patrick saw the guy still sitting at the bar and he walked over.

"Hey, you were just talking to Robin, weren't you?"

Mark looked at him, surprised.

"Not that it's your concern, but I was."

"Well leave her alone," Patrick said, not even knowing what he was doing.

Mark stood up and put some money on the bar.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

Patrick froze.

Who was he to be all cave man? What the hell was he doing?

"I'm her friend. I was just looking out for her."

"Really? So you tell me to leave her alone? Get a life, man," Mark said and went to leave.

"I mean it," Patrick said.

Mark turned to face him and he smirked.

"Thanks for your concern," he said. "But Robin is an amazing woman and I look forward to spending time getting to know her. If you are truly a friend, then I appreciate you looking out for her and I'll be respectful. If you're a jealous ex, then back the hell off, because if you were stupid enough to lose someone like her, then you have more problems than I care to discuss. Excuse me," Mark said and smiled as he walked out.

XXXX

Robin walked out of the shower in her new apartment and turned on the television before she sat on her bed in her towel.

She looked around the sparsely decorated room and shivered as she towel dried her hair.

This was her new life and she was going to make the best of it. She had money, she just needed to talk to a lawyer and get her assets figured out. She hadn't been involved in the divorce in any way and although Patrick didn't take anything from her, she didn't want to mess anything up that he had figured out.

She pulled on her night shirt and a pair of yoga pants and towel dried her long hair. Pulling it up into a clip, she grabbed the suitcase of her clothes and put it on the bed before she sat next to it.

Tonight had been really fun, but terribly confusing. She hadn't been out to eat, let alone dancing in over three years. It seemed insurmountable, really, trying to explain her situation to anyone. Mark was nice and handsome and he truly seemed interested in her.

But he knew nothing about her and that in itself made any potential relationship doomed.

The problem, in her heart, wasn't what he didn't know. It was Patrick. Robin had never stopped loving him and when he divorced her, it broke her heart.

She had wanted him to stand by her. She had wanted him to support her need to help Jason when nobody helped her. She had wanted so much.

She had also wanted to be the wife he fought for. Fundamentally, she felt like a failure. Why couldn't he fight with her? For her? What made them break?

Shaking her head, she opened the suitcase and pulled out her shirts, placing them in the dresser. She walked back to the bed and saw there was a photo album inside. She picked it up and a note dropped out.

"Robin. I know you're struggling with everything right now, and I want to talk to you in person, but I understand your hesitation. IN the meantime, here is an album of photos of Emma over the past few years. I've included a few things I thought you might like to see. I know how left out you feel and I would give anything to change that. I hope we can talk soon. Patrick."

She put the note down and pulled the album onto her lap. She opened the cover and her tears came immediately as she looked at the images of her daughter. There were pictures of Emma sitting in a desk in school and some of her playing outside. There were tears of laughter and tea parties and moments when she was cuddling with Patrick.

Robin covered her mouth as her emotions overwhelmed her and she was so grateful for the thought, but it also made her incredibly sad at all she missed.

She curled up on the bed and held the album to her, praying some answers would come to her in sleep.

XXXX

Patrick was barking at everyone the next day at work. He was in a foul mood and it was obvious to him that he was incredibly jealous. He hated that Robin was dating. He hated that he did this to himself.

"Dr. Drake? Do you want to set up the consult for Mr. Higgens?" a nurse asked him.

"Yeah," he said and stared at her. "That's why I already did it. Maybe you should check the computer before bothering me with what should be your job!"

She nodded and apologized before turning and leaving.

"That was harsh," Sabrina said as she walked to the nurses hub.

Patrick glanced at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy. She should have checked the computer."

Sabrina nodded and could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Patrick looked at her and his face softened.

"What are you doing here? Did you get your job back?"

"No, but I'm packing up some of my things. Michael asked me to help him work on the free clinic he wants to set up."

"That's great," Patrick said. "You are a great nurse."

She sighed and shrugged.

"Not really, but I'm trying to get back there. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he said and looked up as his worst nightmare arrived. It was that dude from the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick asked.

Mark looked surprised and raised his eyebrows.

"Um, well, I'm Dr. Welker. I'm the new cardiac surgeon," he looked at him. "And you are?"

"Dr. Drake, I'm a world renowned neurosurgeon."

"Okay, so why the chip on your shoulder?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I have never seen you before and you welcomed me like I killed someone you love. I'm sorry if I've offended you, but I just got to town a few days ago. I was trying to figure out the lay of the land."

He was nice, charming and Patrick realized he hadn't remembered him.

"I'm sorry. I just had a complicated surgery and I'm trying to decompress. It's nice to meet you."

Mark nodded.

"Likewise."

They both looked up as Robin got off the elevator and she looked over at them as she walked out.

"Robin?" Mark smiled as he walked to her. "What are you doing here?"

Robin was surprised to see them and she caught Patrick's eye before she looked at Mark.

"I was here for an appointment. I'm really looking forward to tonight," she smiled and hugged him.

Sabrina saw her and her anger just boiled over. She walked past Patrick who stood frozen to the spot and she grabbed Robin by the arm, turning to her.

"How dare you show up here," Sabrina said angrily and slapped Robin across the face, stunning her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark asked as Robin almost fell over.

Patrick couldn't believe what he was seeing. He went to Robin and saw her tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she stood back and looked at Sabrina.

"How is she? She is the reason we lost our child. She killed our son, Patrick."

Robin felt sick and she looked at the small scene that was gathering.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, but I never gave Victor cause to go after you. I did everything he said and I don't know why he hurt you."

"None of this would have happened if you didn't leave to go help a mob loser. Patrick would be happy and we might actually be together. You ruined everything and now you come back here and act like everything is fine?" Sabrina asked.

Patrick looked at Sabrina and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Stop this. Robin didn't do any of this. Victor sent a message to me and not Robin. If you want to be angry with anyone, be angry with me."

"I need some air," Robin said and turned to walk out.

"I'll help you," Mark said and glared at Patrick and Sabrina before he ran after Robin.

"No, please, I need to be alone. I think our date should wait until another time. I'm sorry. Excuse me," she said and turned to leave him standing there.

Mark walked over to Patrick and Sabrina and grabbed the chart he had brought in.

"I don't understand how the people in this hospital work. This place is full of craziness," he said and walked out.

Patrick stared at Sabrina and shook his head.

"You were out of line. This wasn't on Robin and she has suffered innumerable trauma. You need to leave her alone."

"She ruined everything, Patrick. You told me she went with Victor and that started all of this."

"No. She was doing what needed to be done. What Victor did was on him and he deserves the blame, not a scapegoat. Excuse me."

Sabrina watched as he left.

XXXX

Oh God, Robin thought as she sat on the roof. She was embarrassed and humiliated and angry and deflated. She had no idea Patrick would have been there and to see Mark was unexpected and nice, but Sabrina just cut everything down to size.

She was right. This was all Robin's doing and the consequences were dire. Patrick had lost his son as a result of what she did. It didn't matter that it wasn't intentional. It didn't make Gabriel any less dead or Sabrina any less angry.

How did everything get so messed up?

"Robin?" Patrick asked as he walked onto the roof and saw her there.

She wiped her eyes and turned to him.

"I'd like to be alone if that's okay," she said.

He walked closer and shrugged.

"How has that been working for you?"

She smiled a tiny smile and turned to sit down on the floor, her back against the wall.

"It's kind of all I've known for a while now. I've actually been pretty good about handling things alone."

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"She was out of line. Gabriel's death isn't on you. Please know that."

She didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes over the fountain of tears.

He reached to put his arm around her when she stood up and shook her head.

"No, Patrick. You don't get to do this. You can't have it both ways. You divorced me and I'm trying to respect your decision. You wanted a life without me and I acquiesced. You can't have it both ways. You lost your right to be the person I lean on when you removed your ring. I get it, I really do. I did this. I messed up everything and now I'm paying the price, but you can't keep showing up. I am trying to heal and move forward. I am doing what I can and I need you to leave me alone."

He watched her walk away and he put his face in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me a review if you can


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

"I think you need more pink," Emma said to Robin as they were decorating the apartment. Emma had been putting pictures all over that she drew and Robin adored watching her.

"I don't know, that's a lot of pink," she said as she sat down and took a drink of water.

"Mom, you can never have enough pink," Emma said. "Sabrina told me that being a girl meant I should be full of frilly pink things. I don't know exactly what that meant, but I have a lot of pink."

Robin rubbed her face self-consciously where the sting of Sabrina's slap still rested.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to make you sad," Emma said as she sat next to Robin, noticing her silence.

"It's okay," Robin shook it off and smiled. "You didn't make me sad. I want you to tell me anything you want. I don't want you to be afraid to say anything."

Emma was quiet for a minute.

"Really?"

Robin nodded.

"Of course," she smiled. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Are you mad at me?" Emma asked her and her big eyes filled with tears.

"What? No, baby," she said and took her hands. "Why would you think that?"

Emma blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I knew you were in trouble and I didn't make daddy find you. I told him you didn't call me when you said you would and you always do what you say. I think I should have made him listen to me. I'm sorry mommy."

Robin pulled her daughter into her arms and held her while she sobbed.

"Oh my sweet Emma," Robin said soothingly. "You are my hero. You are brave and strong and smart and your daddy and I love you so very much. You are the reason I made it home. I would do anything for you and now that I'm home, we are going to have the best life."

"Are you mad that daddy is with Sam?"

Robin sighed and carefully tried to answer her daughter.

"All you need to worry about is how much daddy and I love you. I could never be mad at daddy because he helped me make you and you are my most important blessing. Whatever your daddy or I do or who we are friends with will never change how much we love you. I need you to know that, Em. I never want you to worry about that."

"I want you to be happy, mommy. I want you to smile more."

Robin laughed and wiped her tears.

"I want that, too, and you are the one who is going to make me smile the most. Now how about we make something for lunch."

"Okay. I want grilled cheese!" she jumped off Robin's lap and ran into the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese it is," she smiled as she followed her daughter.

XXXX

About an hour after lunch, Robin had dropped Emma off at her friends house for a birthday party. She was relaxing in the family room after putting up a few more decorations and she was surprised when her doorbell rang.

She was a little nervous, because nobody knew where she was except Mac and Brenda. She looked through the hole and smiled.

"Jason! Hi, come in," she said and opened the door.

"You should have guards," he said as he walked in.

"Well hello to you, too," she smiled as he sighed and pulled her to him in a hug. She was surprised, but she hugged him back.

"Hey, what is it? I'm okay," she smiled as he stepped back.

"I had another memory," he said softly. "I heard you screaming."

Robin walked to sit down and she shrugged.

"It's all in the past. I'm moving on with my life and I hope you are, too. I have decided not to dwell on what happened."

Jason wiped his face and sat on the new chair.

"Have you talked about it at all?"

"This coming from the king of silence?" she said and sighed. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Nobody needs to worry about me."

"That's not true and you know it. Helena is out there and she is just waiting to come after us. You can't think she is just going to let everything go."

"I don't want to think about it anymore, I told you that. Is there something you need from me? Why did you come over?"

Jason smiled at her.

"Even angry you're polite."

Robin smirked and pulled her long hair up into a twist.

"I'm not angry. I just want to move forward. My daughter needs stability and not more drama."

"How is Emma?" he smiled. "I'm so glad you are with her again."

"She's amazing. She's smart and intuitive and sensitive and sweet. I'm so glad that Patrick is letting her stay with me for a little while. It's really helping me to have her around."

"Letting you? What the hell does that mean? You're her mother."

"Jason, I haven't been in her life for almost three years. Besides, he looks at what happened as me abandoning her, so he has every right to be cautious. Emma is confused enough as it is."

"Abandoning her? You didn't abandon her. You left to help me and he repaid you by sleeping with my wife. He can go fuck himself. Abandoned her. Shit."

Robin felt her eyes prick with tears, but she swallowed them.

"How are you? How is Sam?"

He looked at her and was amazed at her strength, but he knew she was just pushing her feelings aside and that worried him.

"Do you really want to know? I can't imagine Sam is your favorite person right now."

Robin smiled sadly.

"This isn't her fault. She thought you were dead. I told Patrick I was unable to save you so they both thought they were free to be together. None of this is her fault. I'm the only one to blame."

"Robin, you have to stop doing that. You aren't to blame. You saved my life and I now I am able to put my son to bed and get him up in the morning. I am now able to hear him say my name and walk and play and all of that is because of you. You can't keep excusing how people hurt you."

"But who am I supposed to be angry with? I told Patrick over and over that I wasn't being held against my will. I told him I was staying and he couldn't handle that. I didn't want a divorce, but he did and I am not about to beg a man to be with me who doesn't want me. He has been in two serious relationships since I left and one almost resulted in marriage. He has moved on and it's not his fault."

"You didn't leave, you were kidnapped and tortured for two years. You came home to see him at the alter with another woman and you made the choice to try and help me after he dicked around for weeks and kept you hanging. He made the choice to end things because he's not worthy of you, Robin."

She rubbed her arms, a chill in the air.

"You wouldn't be a tad biased here, would you?"

"He pursued my wife while knowing you went to save me. She may have forgiven him for that, but it's a jerk move. He was angry with you and his 'perceived' attachment that we have, yet he's okay with Sam? He did what he did to hurt you and I don't care about anything other than that."

"Jason, he's saved your life more than I ever could. He was so hurt by me leaving and Patrick is nothing if not guarded when it comes to his heart. I destroyed his faith in our relationship and he won't forget that."

Jason looked at her.

"I have one word for that crap about you destroying things."

Robin looked at him.

"Lisa."

She sighed.

"We moved past that. Lisa was crazy and what she did to all of us was horrific. I mean, Matt is serving time in prison because of her. Patrick never meant for any of that to happen."

Jason shook his head.

"I didn't come here to argue with you, I actually came over to see how you were. I hope you know that whatever you need, any time or any place, I'm here."

Robin smiled and nodded.

"I do know that and I appreciate it. Thank you."

He hugged her again and left.

Robin sighed and shivered again. She went to put a sweater on before she headed out to pick Emma up after her party.

XXXX

Patrick went to the new clinic that Michael opened by the riverfront and he wanted to see Sabrina. He was really angry with how she treated Robin and he needed to get her to back off.

He was also furious with himself at how he handled everything. He had a lot of soul searching to do and he found he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Patrick?" Sabrina smiled when he walked in.

"Hey. Do you have a minute where we could talk?"

"Of course," she stopped stocking the cabinets and motioned to follow her to an office and they went inside.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I need for you to understand something about Robin," he said.

Her face clouded over and she shook her head.

"Actually, I don't."

"You do. What you did by slapping her was uncalled for. She is a victim in all of this and she didn't deserve that."

"She's a victim? Did she lose a son? Did she deliver him on the side of the road and watch him slowly die with tubes and wires everywhere? Did she?" Sabrina yelled at him.

"You weren't supposed to be in the car," he began.

"What?"

"The accident was a warning to me to leave Robin to her work. Victor thought if Emma was in danger, then both Robin and I wouldn't fight back. You weren't supposed to be in the car and I never realized how important that was. I missed all of the signs and if I hadn't ignored things, I might have been able to help Robin sooner."

"Oh, well since I wasn't supposed to be there, I guess that means Gabriel is still alive? Oh wait, he isn't. Regrets mean nothing, Patrick. Our son is dead and it's because she went to save a man who is a murdering thug. She is the reason and I will never forgive her."

Patrick sighed.

"Why aren't you angry with me? Why are you so hell bent on focusing your rage on her?"

"What do you mean? She is responsible."

"I am just as responsible. I forced Robin to tell me where she was going. She told me she was going to Africa and I wouldn't let it go. Victor was pissed that I made her tell me and he made sure I wouldn't betray his confidence. The accident was for me, not Robin. She never disobeyed him."

"If she wasn't able to help him, Victor would have never come for her and none of this would have happened."

Patrick gaped at her.

"So you're angry she is a brilliant doctor?"

Sabrina crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm angry my son is dead. I'm angry that I lost everything. I'm angry about a lot of things."

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry our son died. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry you are so mad at Robin. I just need for you to understand that she would have done anything to prevent Gabriel's death. This is not what Robin would have ever wanted."

"And yet, he's still gone."

Patrick sighed.

"Okay. I hear you. I'm asking you to keep your anger in check and I'm telling you to never lay a hand on her again."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to do, Patrick. I loved you and I wanted a life with you. When you made your choice, it was clear. I don't know why you decided to divorce Robin after you left me for her. I don't understand a lot of this, but what I do understand is that I need to move forward with my life. I'm doing that by working here and I hope to one day have the family I've always wanted. Besides, I'm fairly certain Robin can hold her own. She seems to enjoy going toe to toe with killers."

"You don't know anything about Robin, but it doesn't matter. I care about you and I am sorry you were so hurt by everything I did. If you're angry, come at me and not Robin. I'll see you later."

She watched him walk away and she crossed her arms.

This was all Robin's fault.

XXXX

Patrick went back to the hospital and his anger at his situation was brewing. He sat at his desk and wasn't sure what to do next. Robin asked him for space and he was trying to respect that wish, but he also felt like being apart wasn't helping anything.

They had spent years apart.

He also worried about her. He made the mistake of not asking her about what she went through before and he made a vow to help her this time. He adored Robin's strength and self confidence, but she wasn't made of stone. He knew she needed to deal with what happened.

He should have helped her with that before.

Maybe if he had, she wouldn't have made the choices she did. Maybe she would have been able to let him help her with things. Maybe they could have saved Jason together.

"Dr. Drake?" a male voice called out at the door.

Patrick looked up and saw the guy from the bar.

"Yes?"

"I had a case I wanted to discuss if you have a minute."

Patrick put his doctor hat on and tried to put away his jealous one.

"Of course. Come on in."

Mark walked in and handed Patrick a chart.

"I need to perform a quadruple bypass and the patient suffered a stroke last night. He is being transferred to cardiac ICU and I'd like you to take a look at his scans. I think I see a brain bleed and I can't put him under if that's the case."

Patrick took the scans and looked at them for a minute.

"Wow. How did you see that? It's rare that someone who isn't a neurosurgeon can pick that up."

"I studied under Dr. Forest in Paris. I was going to be a neuro specialist, but I was bit by the heart bug and moved to cardiac surgery. I have always kept up with the latest in neurosurgery."

"Wow. Dr. Henry Forest?"

"Yes."

Patrick was impressed. He sat back and sighed.

"I think he is going to need surgery," he began.

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you about a drug protocol you worked with a few years ago."

Patrick nodded.

"My wife developed numerous protocols that were effective in treating patients. Her thought was always to try a less invasive route. She always told me I just wanted to cut first."

"Like all of us surgeons," Mark smiled. "But this case is delicate and I thought maybe less would be more. I read all about your wife and her amazing story. Is she available for me to talk to?"

Patrick hadn't really encountered anyone who didn't know the story and he was quiet.

"I'm sorry," Mark said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. You actually met her already," he said, hating himself for outing her this way.

"I'm sorry? How would you know that?"

"At the bar the other night. Robin."

Mark was stunned.

"That's her? Wait a minute, were you the guy who got all territorial on me? She's married? Why would she act like she wasn't? Why didn't you just tell me? Did you enjoy watching me make a fool out of myself?"

Patrick shrugged.

"I don't know," he lied. Just say it. You divorced her.

Mark stood up, looking uncomfortable and incredibly sad.

"Please look at the chart and let me know what you think. I need to head back to ICU."

"I'll be in touch," Patrick said.

"Thank you," Mark said and left.

Patrick threw the chart across the room.

What the hell was he doing?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Patrick was getting dressed after cleaning up from a surgery. He hadn't been able to get his conversation with Mark out of his head and he knew he should go find him and tell him the truth.

He and Robin were divorced.

Because he wanted that.

Running his hand through his wet hair, he looked in his locker and smiled at the picture of Emma. She was so happy to have Robin home and he was thrilled she was able to spend so much time with her. He didn't like that it had to be without him.

Once again, that was because of him.

He closed his locker and saw Elizabeth come in.

"Hey, what's going on with you? I haven't had a chance to talk to you in a little while," he smiled at her.

"I know. I've been kind of preoccupied lately, I guess. I'm trying to move forward with my life."

Patrick nodded.

"Because of Jake?"

She looked at him and her eyes were wet.

"He was Jason and I didn't know. I just can't get over that. He stayed with me and I didn't figure it out. I don't understand any of this. I lived through what Helena can do when Lucky came home brainwashed. I missed all of the signs with Jason."

"We all did," Patrick said.

Liz looked at him.

"Robin didn't."

"Yeah, I know."

Liz shrugged and wiped her face.

"I just want him to be happy and now that he's here because of headaches, I want to make sure he gets the best treatment. I just need to get Sam to let me near him."

"He's here with headaches? Why wasn't I paged?" Patrick asked.

"Really? I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you treating him, Patrick."

"Now all of a sudden he doesn't want me? I was good enough to save his sorry ass all the other times but not now? Why the hell not?"

Liz looked at him and Patrick sighed.

"You broke Robin's heart," she said softly. "Jason has a problem with that."

Patrick wanted to punch something.

"Right, the murderer has a 'code' and can apply it whenever he sees fit. What a tool."

"I need to go pick up Cameron and Aiden. Maybe we'll see Emma soon?"

Patrick nodded curtly and then sighed.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Liz grabbed her things.

"A word of advice? If you're interested, tread lightly. Robin is incredibly guarded against you."

Patrick had enough.

"I know. See you later."

XXXX

Robin sat in her family room the next morning and smiled at how pretty Emma made everything look. She went to clean up the kitchen after breakfast and she laughed at how excited Emma was to go to school that day and turn in the project they had worked on together.

She sighed when she thought of how Emma found her this morning. She had been asleep on the couch instead of her bed and Robin told her daughter she had fallen asleep watching tv, but the truth was that she was truly struggling with sleeping in a bed.

While she was held, she was tied to a bed and it was the place used for torture. She had shock treatment while in bed. She was violently ill in bed. They did other things to her, things she pushed out of her mind, while in bed.

Things that made her scream. The screaming Jason heard.

Her phone buzzed and she jumped at the sound. It was a text message from Jason telling her he was being admitted for tests.

She wanted to go help him but she knew Patrick would be there. She didn't think she could handle another argument. Her viral load was better but the pneumonia had taken a lot out her. She needed to be very careful about stress.

But she couldn't hide. This was her home, and as long as Emma was here, she would be here, too. She went to her room and pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans and left her long hair down around her shoulders. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and took her sunglasses before she headed out.

XXXX

"I'd just like to leave," Jason said to Sam as she tried to get him to agree to some tests. Dr. Marucci was concerned about his headaches and they still had no idea what it was that Helena did to him.

"I know how much you hate it here, but I'm not about to run the risk of losing you again. I just got you back and I want you with me for a long time," Sam smiled as she sat on the bed and faced him.

"I know that and I want that too, but having more people poke and prod me is not what I need to be doing. Helena is out there and she needs to be found before she comes after someone I love."

Sam sighed.

"Like Robin?"

Jason stared at her and she wondered again how she didn't recognize him before.

"She saved my life and brought me home. She lost everything, Sam. How can you just expect me to turn my back on her? If I did that, I would be no better then," he stopped and she frowned.

"Patrick? Me?"

"Not you. You had no way of knowing anything. Patrick is the one who was aware that things weren't okay and he was perfectly fine with leaving her alone," he looked at his hands and shrugged. "I don't want to talk about him."

"He helped me a lot, Jason. He is my friend."

"And Robin was tortured and nobody is helping her."

He ripped his IV out and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" she scrambled after him.

"I need some air. Please!" he shook his arm away from her and walked away.

Sam watched him and walked back into the room to grab her things. She turned around and saw Robin walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Jason texted me and said he was having tests. I told him I would stop by."

"He needed air. He hates being here."

"Okay. I'll come back later," Robin said and turned around to leave.

"Robin?" Sam said.

She turned and sighed.

"Are you doing okay? Jason said you were tortured."

She paled and her eyes filled.

"He told you that?"

Sam realized she probably shouldn't have said that.

"Not really. He's just worried about you."

"Right. Well don't worry. I'll take care of myself. Excuse me," she turned and walked out, smacking right into Mark who held her as she almost fell.

"Oh, sorry," she said and wiped her eyes as she looked at him.

"Mark? Oh, it's good to see you," she smiled and tried to mask her sadness.

"Excuse me," he said coldly and walked off.

"Mark? Wait!" she scrambled after him.

He turned around and glared at her.

"I'm here to work and not play games. I don't have time for women who make a fool out of me."

Robin was floored.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you. I cancelled our dinner, but I would like to reschedule."

Mark hated how beautiful and vulnerable she looked. He just couldn't let himself get hurt again.

"Maybe you should talk to your husband before you make a date."

She paled and was speechless which he took as confirmation.

"Right, so have a nice life."

"No, Mark, wait. I'm not married. I'm divorced."

"Really? It seems to me your husband was pretty clear about staking his claim. I just don't have the time for this. I have a son who doesn't need to be confused. I'm a strait shooter, Robin. I wish you well, but goodbye."

Robin felt her tears fall as she watched him walk away.

She was going to kill Patrick.

XXXX

Patrick walked to the roof before he headed home for the night. He had so many thoughts running through his mind after talking to Liz.

Was he so wrong to have wanted his wife home with him? Was it so bad that he simply wanted her to choose him?

He didn't know she was in trouble. He didn't know she was being tortured.

He should have.

Making his way to the ledge of the roof, he rolled his eyes when he saw Jason standing there.

"Great," he muttered and went to walk away.

Jason turned to look at him.

"What are you doing up here?"

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I work here. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to get some air."

Jason smirked.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I thought you came to tell me to go back downstairs. I figured Sam sent you."

Patrick softened a little at Jason's tone.

"No. I just needed to think. Not everything is about you," he smiled.

"Point taken," Jason said.

"Anyway, I'll leave you alone."

Patrick began to walk away and Jason stopped him.

"Is Robin okay?"

Patrick froze.

"I'm not the one to ask. She isn't really confiding in me right now. I'm sure she would be happy to talk to you."

Jason walked to him and sighed.

"I know you're pissed off and I know you think she chose me over you, but you're wrong. She chose what she had to. Robin is someone who can't bear to see people suffer if she can fix it. She has this awful need to be responsible for other people and I agree 100% with you that I am not worth it. She knew it would hurt you if she left, but she truly believed you would understand and give her a chance after everything she fought through to come home to you. She spoke non stop about how much she loved you and how she couldn't wait to come home to you and Emma. She suffered terribly at Helena's hands and I think there were times they did things to her that she has yet to talk about. It kills me that I wasn't able to stop them and the time she was alone after I got away, well it's unclear just what they did to her. Whatever your feelings, just know that her intent was to be your wife and to love you forever."

Patrick felt like crying and he hated that Jason knew so much more about who Robin was. Patrick knew it, too, but he chose to ignore it. He couldn't see past his ego. He hurt her and being with Sam was the worst thing she could have come home to. He knew that.

"I'll leave you alone, but whatever happens, I hope you know that I will remain a part of Robin's life. That has no bearing on what you think."

Patrick stared at him as Jason left.

How did everything get to be such a mess? What the hell had happened to his life?

He turned to walk back downstairs when he saw Robin coming towards him and he could read that expression a mile away.

She must have spoken to Mark.

Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Are you enjoying this story? I would love some reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Robin saw Patrick standing on the roof and she walked over to him, her anger right at the surface. He saw her and looked guilty.

"Robin, I didn't mean to," he began.

"Why did you divorce me?" she asked, stopping him mid sentence.

"What?"

"Why did you divorce me? I mean if you didn't want me to move on, then why dump me?"

"I didn't dump you," he said weakly.

"Really? So the divorce was a figment of my imagination? So you cheated on me again?"

He sighed.

"No. Just stop, please," he sat down on the floor.

"Oh, okay then. You tell me when I can talk. You seem to enjoy being able to dictate what I do with my life, so I'll just wait. I mean, I'm pretty used to being held captive."

"Stop!" he yelled, startling her. "I didn't mean it."

She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. She turned to walk away and he put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. Please," he said and she turned to walk back to him.

"Patrick, I don't know what you want from me. I need you to let me live my life. I need to know that you aren't trying to sabotage me. I liked Mark because he looked at me like I was attractive and smart and not damaged. He doesn't know all of the shit I've been through and he simply liked me for me. You ruined that and now I don't think he will ever talk to me again. He thinks I played him and that's not who I am. I'm going to go pick Emma up from school and go home. Please leave me alone."

"I don't think I can do that."

She wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"That's not my concern. Maybe you should talk to Sam or Sabrina. Goodbye."

He watched her leave and he was furious with himself.

He needed to do better. He got up to follow her.

He needed a plan.

XXXX

Robin made her way back to the main floor to stop in and see Jason before she left. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle with Emma and just hear about how her day went.

Nothing else mattered.

Nothing else was important.

"What are you doing here?" a voice stopped her.

"Sabrina, great," she sighed. "I'm just going to see a friend, excuse me."

Patrick walked down the hall and froze when he saw Sabrina and Robin. He felt his anger build as he quickly walked to them.

"It was real pathetic, you know, getting Patrick to ask me to apologize to you."

Robin was surprised at that.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I had nothing to do with what happened. I need you to leave me alone," she said and went to walk away when Sabrina grabbed her arm.

"No! No! Let me go, please!" Robin screamed and cowered on the ground.

Patrick ran to them and Sabrina was stunned.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing. I was just talking," Sabrina said and Patrick knelt down next to Robin.

"Get away from her!" Patrick yelled and Sabrina left.

"Hey, you're okay," he said. "Robin? Look at me, please," he said, his heart breaking at the fear in her eyes.

"I'm okay," she said softly. "I don't require anything," she said and looked down.

_Require anything? What did that mean?_

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked as he ran to them with Sam following.

"We're fine," Patrick said.

"Robin?" Jason spoke softly and she looked at him.

"Jason?"

"That's right," he smiled.

She ran into his arms and he held her tightly as she cried.

"Come on, it's okay," he said and looked at Patrick. "Is there a room we can go to for a minute?"

Patrick nodded and motioned for him to follow. His heart tore when Jason picked Robin up in his arms and followed him.

XXXX

"This is ridiculous. I should be in there, not him," Patrick paced outside his office while Jason and Robin were inside.

"Jason is the only one who can help her," Sam said. "I don't like it either, but after everything Robin did to save him, Jason would never leave her alone."

"Like I did?" Patrick asked.

Sam touched his arm and sighed.

"Hey, stop this. What happened to you and Robin is nobody's fault. It's tragic and from what Jason told me about the torture Robin endured, this is to be expected."

"What he told you?"

Sam hated how this was upsetting Patrick. None of this should have hurt everyone the way it had.

"Jason has been having some nightmares and many of them include trying to get to Robin and being unable to. I'm not sure of the specifics, and much of it might simply be Jason's need to help her, but it's bad. He's really shaken up after them and I am trying to respect his need to deal with this the way he wants."

Patrick crossed his arms and his jaw was set in a firm line.

"They aren't in love. They are just friends," Sam said.

Patrick nodded and tried to hold back his tears.

He wanted to be in there.

He wanted so much.

XXXX

"I'm so embarrassed," Robin said as Jason handed her a bottle of water. "I swear, it was like the nurses ball all over again. You didn't have to carry me all dramatically," she smiled through her tears.

"It seemed like the quickest option," he said and sat down. "What else can I get you?"

"Nothing. You should go home. I'll be fine. I need to get Emma soon and I don't want to miss that."

"Maybe you should let Patrick get her and just go home and rest."

"No! Please. I don't want to miss any more time with her because of this. I can do it. I can be a good mother," she cried.

Jason sat down and hugged her again.

"Shh, of course you can. I didn't mean that. Patrick is waiting in the hall. I'm going to let him come in and see you're okay before you leave. He needs that, okay? He's really worried about you."

Robin sniffed and nodded.

"You're going to get through this," Jason said as he got up.

She looked at him and her chin quivered as she sighed.

Jason walked out and closed the door.

XXXX

Patrick stood up when Jason walked out.

"How is she?"

"Embarrassed. I told her you needed to see that she was okay before she left. I'm taking Sam home."

Patrick stared at him.

"That's it?"

"Whatever else has to come from Robin," he said and Sam held his arm as they left.

"Whatever," Patrick mumbled as he walked into his office. He saw Robin looking at his desk and he realized he hadn't removed the pictures.

"Robin," he began.

"You both look beautiful together," she said of the picture he had of him and Sam from Christmas. "Emma and Danny look really happy, too."

"I should have put them away, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. They are your life now. Just because Sam is with Jason doesn't mean your feelings are gone. You don't have to pretend that they didn't exist or that you didn't plan to be with them for a long time. I understand that. I just wanted you to see I was okay to get Emma so you don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried about that, Robin. I'm worried about you."

Robin ignored that.

"Did you really tell Sabrina to back off?"

"She's completely out of line. She needs to stay the hell away from you."

Robin shrugged.

"I can handle it. I understand her anger, but she needs to keep her hands off of me."

"Robin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said as she met his gaze.

"Will you come over to the house so we can have a chance to talk?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Why not? We share a daughter and I want us to be friendly."

She smiled and sat on the couch.

"I know you have had a lot of time to stop loving me. You said that to me before I left and I never believed it would happen, but it's clear that you did. The problem is that I'm not there yet. I spent the last year, well more than that, reliving every moment of our life together and I worked so hard to get home to you and Emma. I know I left and you didn't want me to go. I know it's my fault, but when I realized you didn't want me and you filed for divorce, I still believed that once you saw my skype message, you would know that I was lying about everything. I truly believed you would fight for me and although it would be a lot to get over, my leaving to help Jason, I believed we could get over it."

He let his tears fall as he listened to her. She spoke with such feeling and hope and then it just changed to complete despair and resignation.

"But then you didn't come. My mom didn't come. Jason didn't come. Nobody helped me and it just broke something. As angry as I was, I still believed, in a small way, that when I saw you, we would magically reconnect. I believed that you couldn't truly just give up on me. When I got away, I hitchhiked all the way home and I knew it was so dumb because Helena could be right there, waiting, like before. But I needed to get to you. I needed you to know how sorry I was and how I never meant to be gone for so long. I just wanted to see you because I knew somehow, we would be okay. I mean, we loved each other, beyond reason."

He put his head in his hands

"And you found me with Sam."

She wiped her eyes.

"But things weren't okay and I need to move forward now, Patrick. You need to allow me to forget how to love you."

He watched as she got up and walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Patrick wondered what he could do to make a dent in the wall Robin had put around herself. He realized that she needed space, and he needed to honor that, but he also knew he needed to begin to regain her trust.

His first stop was to see Mark and try to explain himself. He made his way to cardiology and had no idea what he would say. He went to the office and knocked, having checked the schedule to know he was free.

"Come in," Mark said.

Patrick took a deep breath and walked in.

"Oh, did we have a meeting scheduled?" Mark asked as he closed his chart.

"No, actually, I wanted to talk to you about Robin."

Mark stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm not interested in talking to you about your wife. If there is nothing else, please leave me to my charts."

Patrick smiled at his new colleague.

"Sit down, please."

Mark sat down and sighed.

"Robin is right. We are divorced. I don't have a great reason for leading you to believe otherwise except that I'm a pompous ass."

Mark shrugged.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm busy at work and I have a son to think about. I'm not really looking to play games."

"Right. Anyway, I was a jerk and Robin is an amazing woman. Please don't let my stupidity cost you the chance to know her."

Patrick got up and looked again at Mark before he walked out. He had another place to stop and he needed to fix what he could.

XXXX

Robin was exhausted as she sat in the family room and watched Emma work on her homework after they had dinner. It had been such a long day and so many thoughts and feelings were running through her mind.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her.

"Sure, why?" Robin smiled and smoothed Emma's hair out of her eyes.

"You seem sad," she smiled. "We should watch a movie and snuggle."

Robin chuckled.

"That sounds awesome, but I don't think I have any movies."

Emma took the remote.

"Don't worry. The cable gives you lots of movies!" she grinned and went through the movies.

Robin laughed as Emma found the movie she wanted and they settled in to watch.

About an hour later, Emma was sound asleep and Robin was watching her and thinking about things.

How many nights like this did she miss? Had Patrick had movie nights like this and then carried Emma to bed and tucked her in? Did she cry for Robin or did Sabrina and then Sam soothe her?

How could this be her life?

She wiped her eyes and sighed, hoping she had the strength to carry Emma to bed. Her daughter was getting so big, but when she gathered her in her arms, she felt her heart swell when Emma snuggled against her.

She carried her to her new bedroom and tucked her into bed and she smiled when Emma snored.

Just like her father.

Robin watched her a few more minutes and went to clean up the family room.

She made herself some coffee and realized she needed to go shopping and stock up on more groceries. She would make a list.

Grocery shopping.

It seemed so normal and yet it was something she hadn't done in almost three years.

Shaking her head, she sat on the couch and tucked her legs under her as she wrote.

Her phone rang and she looked at the name and saw it was Mark. She was surprised, but decided against answering, not really feeling like she could even try and explain herself. She heard the ring indicating he left a message and she decided to deal with it later.

She lay back and closed her eyes, her mind replaying the moment Sabrina grabbed her and her reaction.

She knew it wasn't smart that she deal with everything alone, but she didn't know who to trust.

It was late and she was exhausted, but she couldn't go in her bed. She just couldn't do it.

The problem was, she didn't know what to do.

XXXX

Mac was at work the next afternoon and he was waiting to hear from Robin. He wanted her to come over for dinner and she hadn't called him back yet. He was worried about her and he felt the need to make things up to her, even though he didn't know all that happened.

"Mac? Can we talk?" Anna walked in and looked at her former brother in law.

"If you would like a drink, just let me know what and I'll get it."

"Mac, stop it. I'd like to explain," she said.

He wiped the bar and leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed.

"I'm listening."

"I made a mistake. I thought Robin was okay and I missed the signs. I should have told you and I should have told Robert and I didn't do either one of those things. Victor being the head of the WSB should have been a huge red flag and I ignored it. I'm truly sorry for hurting you and I'm most sorry for all Robin has had to endure at the hands of those who hate me and Robert."

"You forget that I used to be able to handle things, too. I wasn't always a bar keep and for damn sure, I could protect my family. You and Robert don't seem to trust me with anything and it's insulting."

"We trusted you with our most important blessing, Mac. You raised Robin better than he or I could and you have helped her to become a strong and resilient woman. I messed up. I was so upset with Faison being alive that I lost perspective. I don't know how else to explain it. I was wrong and I'm so sorry."

Mac looked at her and knew she was truly upset. He hated every bit of this, but he also knew being mad and Anna wouldn't help anyone, especially Robin.

"Okay. Thank you for that."

Anna sighed.

"I just want to help her. I know what it's like being held and kept from those you love. She has to be dealing with so much and I need her to be able to talk to someone."

Mac nodded.

"I'm working on that."

Anna stood up and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, really. If there is anything you think I can help with, please let me know. I'll try to speak with Robin again."

Mac smiled and looked at her.

"She needs to trust herself before she trusts anyone else. She adores you, Anna. She is just lost."

Anna felt her eyes fill.

"I knew that and I ignored it. I won't make that mistake again."

She thanked Mac and left.

XXXX

Patrick picked Emma up from school to bring her home because she had a sleepover party that night and she needed to get some things. Besides, Patrick missed her and he wanted to know how things were going with Robin.

Brenda was taking Robin shopping and then she would be home, so Patrick was hoping maybe she would answer if he called.

"How was school?"

Emma put her bag down and smiled.

"I got 100% on my project!" she said as Patrick put some cookies on a plate and poured her some milk.

"That's awesome! I'm so proud of you," he ate a cookie with her at the table.

"It was. Mommy helped me make it better."

"Did you call and tell her? She will be so happy for you."

"I called her at lunch and told her. She was really happy, but there was still the catch in her voice," Emma said and drank her milk.

"What do you mean?"

"She is very sad, daddy. She tried to pretend she isn't, but I can see it. Se also sleeps on the couch and not her bed. She doesn't think I know that, but I do. I think maybe she's scared of the monsters. Maybe you should look under her bed and in the closet and make sure it's okay? Maybe she would feel better."

Patrick smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Maybe so. Why don't you get your things ready for the party."

"Okay," she grinned and jumped up, running to her room.

Patrick rested his cheek on his hand and sighed.

He saw her asleep on the floor right after she got back and he didn't really think anything of, well more than it was just an adjustment to being back and things were out of sorts for her.

But to hear Emma say it, Patrick knew there was something more going on.

He wanted to help her feel safe. He wanted to show her he was wrong.

But he also knew that of all people, Robin would guard her heart against him the most. They were very similar in that sense. They both fought against their feelings for so long and if they thought about it, the love was there well before they ever admitted it.

He had been doing a lot of soul searching the past few weeks and he came to a few realizations.

He had loved Robin so completely, that he simply didn't know how to live without her. When he watched her die in the blast, he lost himself. He changed so profoundly in that moment that he became a different man.

His life moved forward without the best part of his heart.

He survived because of Emma and she is simply the most important person in his life. He began to go through the motions of his life because he had no choice, but he wasn't the Patrick Drake Robin fell in love with. He was subdued and subtle and reserved. He was careful and cautious and simple.

He wasn't Patrick Drake.

That's why Sabrina was able to get so close to him. He knew it and he allowed it to happen. She was enamored by the idea of him and he needed attention. She wanted to be important to him and he needed to feel useful. He allowed her to get close to his daughter and that was wrong. It wasn't that she was bad for Emma, but Patrick knew that he could never love her the way he should and ultimately, Emma could be hurt.

When everything happened with Britt, Patrick was so upset and Sabrina stood by him and helped him. He was grateful for her friendship, but he couldn't really give himself to her because the moment that lab exploded, he ceased to exist in a way that resembled who he was before.

He also allowed her and others to talk him out of what he knew in his heart. He believed Robin tried to contact him and he never looked into it.

He never doubted himself before that. He was always sure in his actions and people respected that about him. He wasn't a man who had to be led into things by others. He never needed others to push him into relationships. He never needed anyone to tell him how he felt.

But he lost that when the lab exploded. He lost his meaning. He lost his heart.

Then she was back and everything was thrown into chaos. He couldn't believe she survived and came back to him.

But he had profoundly hurt her by making her wait. He never doubted who he wanted, but his guilt ate away at him.

And he knew, because of that, Robin's choice to go with Victor was made easier.

She was facing a life with a man who made her wait. A man who was about to marry another woman. A man who was expecting a child with another woman.

That wasn't something Robin could simply look beyond. It was there every moment and it effected every choice.

When she chose to leave, it solidified, in Patrick's mind, that what he did, or ignored, was costing him so much.

He fought back by turning his emotions off and instead of supporting her and loving her through everything, he did the opposite. He hurt her and divorced her and turned to the one woman who Robin wouldn't be able to get over.

But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his wife back and he never, for one moment, stopped loving her.

He knew these thoughts were hallow and his sentiments meaningless. He needed to show her his truth.

He needed to remember who the real Patrick Drake was.

And that was a man in love with Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Robin made her way through the hospital to meet with Mark. She had listened to his message and he wanted to talk, but she hadn't called him back. She texted him that she was coming in to talk to Elizabeth, and if he was around, she would like to talk. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was nice and she appreciated that. If nothing else, she could use another friend.

Things in her life were going well, but she needed a purpose. Jason and Sam were getting back on track and Emma was settling into having her mother back, but Robin needed a plan. She wanted to do something that would make her daughter proud. She wanted to show the world that she was more than a researcher who was used for evil.

She was so happy Jason was okay, and she didn't regret her initial choice to help him, but she could never have anticipated the cost. Losing her husband and so much time with her daughter wasn't what she ever wanted.

None of this was what she wanted.

She also knew there were issues she needed to handle and she was struggling. She couldn't sleep in her bed and she was wary of going out to unfamiliar places. Both of which were results if the trauma she lived through. She knew that, but she didn't know how to fix it.

She was afraid to tell people about it because she didn't want to have to go away again. When she suffered from PPD, she had to go away for so long and she missed so much time with Emma. She wouldn't do that again. She wouldn't leave her daughter.

"Robin?"

Robin turned around and smiled tentatively.

"Hi mom," she said softly. "I need to head to an appointment, excuse me."

"No, Robin, wait please," Anna said and walked with her.

"I don't want to get into anything," Robin said and walked into a conference room for privacy.

"I know, but I can't make anything better if you refuse to talk to me. I don't even know where you're staying."

"I found a nice apartment and there is a room for Emma, so we are doing fine."

"Okay, that's good, but how are you doing? I know what it's like to try and adjust back to a normal life after being away for so long. Can I help you with anything?"

Robin tried to be nice, but the words rang hollow.

"I need to go," she said and crossed her arms.

"Luv, please."

"Mom, if you knew how hard it was to adjust, how could you ignore my message? How could you side with Patrick when he decided to move on? How did you not move heaven and earth to find me? How could you leave Uncle Mac out of it?" she wiped her eyes and hated herself for getting so upset. "Please let me move on with my life."

Anna wiped her own eyes as Robin walked out and she smacked right into Patrick who was walking down the hall.

"Oh, hey," he stopped her and was immediately concerned when he saw her tears.

"Excuse me," she said and went to leave.

"Robin, wait, what happened?" he asked her softly.

"I have to go. Please," she said and felt a little dizzy. She went to sit on the chairs in the middle of the lobby and Patrick followed.

"What's going on? What can I do to help?"

She took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine," she said and looked up as Mark walked over.

"Robin? Are you ready?"

She smiled and stood up, smoothing her shirt.

"Hi Mark. I am, let's go," she took his arm and they walked away.

Anna walked out of the conference room and saw Robin walk away with Mark. She walked up to Patrick and he crossed his arms.

"This isn't over," he said.

XXXX

Mark walked Robin to his office and they walked inside. He handed her a bottle of water as she sat down and he could see she was upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She took a drink and smiled.

"You're probably wondering what you're getting yourself into. I'm really not so high maintenance," she sighed.

He sat down on the chair in his office and looked at his hands.

"I like you. I was worried when Patrick told me you were married because I went through a really bad marriage where my wife cheated on me. I don't play games and I am not interested in anyone who isn't real. I don't mean to come on too strong, because I'm not looking at anything more than conversation and maybe a dinner or two, but I just don't want to be an idiot. I hope you understand that."

Robin liked him and his honesty.

"I can appreciate that. I am not looking to play any games, either. I think I need to explain a few things and hopefully you'll understand a little more. I need for you to let me get it all out before we talk."

He sat back and smiled.

"I'm listening."

"I was kidnapped about three years ago and held for almost two years," she began and his face turned white.

"What? Kidnapped? Are you okay?" he felt sick at the thought.

She smiled and he put his hands up.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"It's a long story and not one I want to get into, but I came home and a month or so after, I had an opportunity to help a friend, but it meant leaving my family again."

"And you went?" he asked.

"I did. It ended up being a trap and although I was able to help my friend, I was stuck in a situation where I was unable to get free. It was my own choice to leave, but I never intended to be held prisoner again. It was during that time that Patrick filed for divorce and it was finalized while I was still being held. Our marriage is over, but seeing me here again has been a shock to him. So much of what has happened to him and to our daughter is because of me, but I'm working hard on fixing my relationship with Emma. She's my little girl."

He exhaled and smiled.

"Can I talk?"

She blushed.

"Of course."

"Are you looking to get back together with Patrick?"

Robin thought of Sam and she shook her head.

"No. He moved on without me and I am trying to do the same. I have a lot of respect for him. He has done an amazing job with our daughter and I'm grateful for that. He is also a brilliant surgeon and it's always been an honor to watch him work. We will co parent, but other than that, I wish him well. I need to move on with my life, whatever that looks like."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me all of this," Mark smiled.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"A million, but I don't think you owe me any more of an explanation until I buy you dinner," he grinned. "How about tonight?"

She blushed again and felt a strange sensation, almost happiness. Then it faded.

"There's one more thing."

He waited.

"I'm HIV positive."

Mark was stunned.

"I'm sorry," Robin stood up and went to leave. "I know it's too much."

"No, Robin, wait, it isn't like that" he said and his eyes filled with tears. "It's just that, well, so is my son."

XXXX

Patrick was barking orders at the staff and he knew his terrible attitude came down to one thing.

Jealousy.

He was so damn jealous of Mark and Robin and he knew it was all his fault. He walked into his office and looked at the pictures Robin had seen on his desk. He picked up the one of him and Sam and Danny and Emma and he threw it in the garbage.

What was he thinking? He wasn't in love with Sam. She was beautiful and fun and he needed that. She made him remember his days of playing the field and she knew about Robin, so it wasn't something he had to explain.

"_But then you didn't come. My mom didn't come. Jason didn't come. Nobody helped me and it just broke something. As angry as I was, I still believed, in a small way, that when I saw you, we would magically reconnect. I believed that you couldn't truly just give up on me. When I got away, I hitchhiked all the way home and I knew it was so dumb because Helena could be right there, waiting, like before. But I needed to get to you. I needed you to know how sorry I was and how I never meant to be gone for so long. I just wanted to see you because I knew somehow, we would be okay. I mean, we loved each other, beyond reason."_

_He put his head in his hands_

"_And you found me with Sam."_

_She wiped her eyes. _

"_But things weren't okay and I need to move forward now, Patrick. You need to allow me to forget how to love you."_

Her words cut him like a knife and he knew she was right. He hadn't been fair. He was hurt and angry and he should have tried harder to get to her. He had Sam help him with Gabriel's death, but he never asked for help to find Robin. He acted like it was normal for Robin to just walk away.

He knew better. He knew how she was when she suffered from PPD. He knew how hard she was on herself. He knew it all and he did nothing.

He reverted back to his old ways. It was like his ego was the most important and he couldn't see past that.

The problem was that Robin was it for him. It was easy to be with Sabrina and Sam because was Robin wasn't there, reminding him every day of all he lost. He had learned to put her out of his mind and now that she was back, he couldn't deny it any longer.

There was a pounding on his door and he jumped, worried for a minute it was about Robin or Emma. He opened it and saw Sam there.

"Patrick! Jason collapsed and he is in the ER. I need your help, please!" she cried.

He hesitated and Sam grabbed his hands.

"Please. If I ever meant anything to you, please help him," she said.

Patrick nodded and grabbed his coat, following her to the ER. He froze when he saw Robin standing there, holding Jason's hand and soothing him. Sam glared at her and Patrick walked in.

"Give me the room, now," he said and Robin looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He glared at her and she met his gaze.

"Fine. Then I need," he was stopped when she cut him off.

"CT scan has been ordered and the latest scans are being pulled up. His EEG is in the chart and his evoked potentials are being printed."

Patrick raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Why was I called if you know it all?"

She didn't skip a beat.

"I don't know. I certainly didn't have you paged."

He smiled and she turned to Jason and held his hand.

"You go be a doctor. I'll be the human."

He looked over the scans and smirked.

"The doctor in me is what will save him."

"You keep telling yourself that," she said and they both jumped when Jason began to seize. They both worked together as if nothing had changed. Robin anticipated every move Patrick made and he had forgotten what it was like to have her work by his side.

They got him stabilized and he was taken for the CT scan. Everyone left the room and Sam went to wait by radiology. Patrick threw his gloves away and turned to see Robin sitting on the bed, looking at the empty spot where Jason had been. He walked to her and touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh, sorry," he said and she turned to him, her whole body shaking.

"Hey, it's okay," he said softly.

She nodded and crossed her arms around her waist. So much was running through her mind. So many feelings and concerns. What Mark had told her was at the forefront.

"I need to go," she said in barely a whisper.

"Well, I'm going to the roof for some air. Before you go, care to join me?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Perspective. No pressure, just a moment or two to breathe."

She went to accept when Sam came back in and looked at them.

"Excuse me. Please call if Jason needs me," Robin said and left.

Patrick kicked the garbage can and Sam looked at him.

"Why would he need her? I'm here and that's all that he needs," she said almost to herself.

"Excuse me, Sam," Patrick said and went to walk out.

"Wait. What do you think is happening? Why did he collapse?"

"I'll know more after the scan is done. I'll be back," he said and walked away, desperately needing that perspective he talked about.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

She was so mad at herself. How could he still have such an effect on her?

Robin sat in the corner of the roof and let the cool air flow through her hair. She hated seeing Patrick with Sam, even if it was just to talk.

She hated how he had the ability to rip her heart out.

She hated how she simply couldn't stop loving him.

XXXX

Patrick made his way to the roof and his face was on fire. He was so mad. How the hell did his life get so fucked up?

He was angry. He hated how Robin still got to him. He also knew why she got to him and it pissed him off.

Screw Robin and her hold on him.

Screw Sam and her selfish needs.

Screw Jason and his angst.

He walked onto the roof and thought of the time he and Robin were here soon after they met and Robin had told him how she hated guns and violence. Ironically, it was after Sam had been shot that Patrick finally gained some insight into Robin's past.

It also led to their first little date and the race track. It led to corn dogs and beer. It led to Patrick seeing the beautiful and fiery brunette who would turn his life into something he could never imagine.

She brought him to life.

He turned and exhaled as the memories came through him and he shook his head as if to clear them away.

That's when he saw her.

She was sitting on the cold floor, her head in her hands, her brown locks flowing over her fingers. He saw her body shake with silent sobs and he didn't think, he just went to her.

"Robin?" he knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder.

"I'm okay!" she said and looked up, fear in her eyes. She saw him and relaxed a little as she wiped her eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "I was just worried."

She shivered a little and shrugged.

"I'm fine."

He sat down facing her and smiled.

"I beg to differ."

"I don't really care," she sighed. "I need to go home."

"No, please wait," he said and she met his gaze.

"What do you want? Why are you even talking to me?" she asked him with a tired tone.

"Why am I talking to you? What kind of question is that? We shared a life together. We share a daughter. Can't we share a conversation?"

"No, Patrick, we can't. I can't talk to you and act like things are fine. I can't look at you and not hurt. I can't do this because I don't want to want you anymore," she said and was embarrassed by her outburst. She stood up and walked to the door, Patrick following.

"Robin, please," he said, his heart aching at her torment.

She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to close but not before he jumped in.

"Patrick, leave me alone," she said and felt dizzy.

He reached for her when suddenly the elevator jolted and slammed down a few floors before it stopped, tossing Patrick onto her.

The lights flashed and went off, leaving just a tiny glow in the small box.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he asked as he sat back, his knee twisted and aching.

She didn't answer and he saw she was unconscious.

"Shit. Robin?" he gently held her face in his hands and smoothed her hair back.

She moved a little and moaned and he took her hand in his.

"Hey, can you open your eyes?"

She blinked and he leaned closer in the dark so she could see him.

"Patrick?" she said weakly and went to sit up, but she lay back down and held her head.

"Don't move, just lay still and look at me," he said, trying to watch her pupils.

"What happened? Did we crash?"

"The elevator dropped a few floors and then stopped. I think it's stuck now, but I'm sure help is on the way," he said and rolled his eyes when she sat up.

"I told you to lie still."

"I'm okay," she said and looked at him with alarm. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he sat back and grimaced.

"Liar. What is it? Your knee?" she asked and moved to touch his leg.

"My left. I think I just hit it against the wall when we slammed to the ground."

She moved her hands over his thigh and pressed the area around his knee.

"Ow," he jumped when she pressed the side.

"Sorry. I think you did some damage to the ACL. Hopefully it isn't torn, just pulled."

"How do you know? Since when are you into orthopedics?" he smiled and saw her face fall.

"Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"I had a lot of time to read and all I had were medical books," she said and looked at him. "Give my your tie."

"What?"

"Your tie," she motioned to him.

He pulled it off and she wrapped the area where he had pain and took her purse, positioning it under his leg so his knee was elevated.

"Okay, don't move and it should help the pain."

He tried to forget the feel of her hands on his thigh and he nodded.

"Did you push the emergency button or try the phone?"

He didn't say anything and she got nervous.

"Patrick? Can you hear me?" she leaned in and held his face in her hands.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I zoned out."

She sat back and took his hand, checking his pulse.

"Robin, I'm fine," he said and smiled.

She didn't seem convinced, but she let it go and reached to push the emergency button. There was no sound and she reached for the phone, but it was dead.

"Great," she muttered. "Do you have your cell phone?"

He pulled it out from his pocket and sighed.

"No service. Do you have yours?"

She shook her head.

"No service."

"Okay, so we wait," he smiled. "I'm sure it won't be long."

She moved and sat opposite him, her back against the wall.

"Okay."

They were quiet and Patrick looked at her.

"Have you spoken to Anna lately?"

"Yes."

"Good. I know how much she loves you."

"Please don't do this," she said. "Let's just sit in silence."

"Do what? What am I doing?" he pushed her.

"Acting like you care. Acting like we're friends. You don't and we aren't. Please just leave me be."

He felt her words like a knife and shifted a little.

"I do care and I think it's ridiculous that you think you have all of this figured out. Our situation is a mess and it isn't going to get better if you don't talk to me."

"Maybe that's how it should be? Maybe it won't get better? Maybe it's just time to be done. It was good while it lasted, but there's just too much water under the bridge."

"Really? You're turning our relationship into a bad cliché?" he said bitingly.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did that when you slept with another woman, or two."

He was quiet. He knew she was right and it killed him.

How did this happen?

They sat in silence for a while and then he saw her take her sweater off. He noticed it was getting really warm in the small elevator car.

"You okay?"

She stood up and pounded on the door, calling for help.

"This is ridiculous. They have to know the elevator is stuck."

He smiled and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just always take control of the situation. You never get rattled and it's oddly comforting."

"Right, I'm a control freak who can't relax. Thanks."

He frowned.

"That's not what I said. I meant it as a compliment."

"Sure you did," she said and sank down to the floor, her arms on her bent knees.

"Why are you so cold? Why can't we have a conversation?"

"Just drop it, Patrick."

He sat up more and leaned across his body.

"No. I want to know what I have to do to get you to talk to me. What can I do to break the walls you have built around yourself."

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do. You made your choice and I made mine. It doesn't matter anymore, you know? Talking about it only results in more hurt and it isn't going to change anything."

"Why not? Why can't it change? Why can't you let me try and fix this?" he moved closer to her and she let her tears spill over her cheeks.

"Because you moved on. You don't love me the way I deserve to be loved and you didn't stand by me when I needed help. If I had said no and let Jason die, I would have been tormented and you were okay with that. I get that you didn't want me to go, but that's just not who I am. Be angry with me, hate my choice, but understand the woman and friend I am. I didn't plan on being gone for so long. I wasn't leaving you or Emma. I just had to try."

He felt his own eyes fill as she spoke and he shook his head.

"Why couldn't you pick me? Why couldn't you decide that our marriage was worth your effort and have that be enough? Why am I always the one in the wrong?"

"You aren't wrong. You had every right to be angry and I understand that, but I simply won't apologize for wanting to save Jason. Patrick, he deserved a chance just like I did. It was more than me leaving you and Emma. I couldn't stop thinking of all the time I spent in that prison and how cold and isolating it was. How I prayed every day that someone would come for me. I just couldn't get that out of my mind and I couldn't let him die without trying. I'm sorry you felt abandoned, I truly am, but I couldn't leave him like that, I just couldn't."

He reached to her face and stroked her cheek.

"Okay, I hear you," he said, hating how upset she was getting.

She moved away from him and wiped her eyes.

"None of this even matters anymore. You need to let it go."

"Why? Why can't we try to work through this?"

"Because you slept with Sam. You went after the woman who was directly effected the most by Jason. You were okay with her devotion to him but you resented me for it. Jason loves Sam and you were with her anyway. I can't get over that because it speaks directly to our relationship."

He waited and she stood up.

"Sam was enough. I never was."

He went to respond when the elevator went into another free fall and Robin was tossed around like a rag doll before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Patrick opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his knee on fire and his ears ringing. His heart raced as he sat up.

"Robin?" he looked at her and saw her huddled against the other wall, her arm held around her middle.

"Hey, talk to me," he moved to her, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Stay back," she said weakly. "Bleeding."

He sighed and looked at her, trying to gauge what happened.

"Can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"Um, my side. I think my shoulder is out of place and when the elevator stopped, I fell onto the railing and cut my arm."

His fear was growing as he watched her breathing become labored from pain.

"Let me see," he said and she cried.

"No, please don't touch me. I don't want you to get my blood on you."

He looked at her purse and knew she always had a pair of gloves.

"Your purse. You have gloves, right?"

She nodded and he looked through, finding some and putting them on.

"Okay, now let me see your arm," he moved to her and she had a look of terror on her face as he went to touch her.

"No, please don't hurt me," she said, clearly in shock and reliving something he couldn't see.

"Robin? Look at me. It's Patrick and I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" his own tears fell as he watched her torment.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm okay. I know where I am."

He smiled and watched as she closed her eyes.

"No, hey, Robin? Look at me," he said panicked as she fell to the side.

He went into doctor mode and gently moved her. He saw immediately that a piece of the railing from the elevator had fallen off and sliced through her arm. She needed stitches and he had no way of fixing it. Her shoulder was also a mess.

"Help! We need help!"

He pounded on the doors and felt his panic taking over. He tried to pry the doors apart and they wouldn't budge.

"Patrick?" her voice broke his thoughts.

He moved to her and held her face in his hands.

"You hold on, okay? I'm going to get us out of here."

"It's just a scratch," she smiled a little.

He smiled despite his panic and wiped his forehead.

"You always do that," he pulled his shirt off and ripped it enough to wrap it around her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. She cried with the movement of her injured shoulder.

"Do what?" she asked haltingly, the pain intense.

"Try to lesson your pain for everyone else. You always hide what you feel and it infuriates those of us who love you."

"Well then it's good you don't love me anymore."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Love was never the issue with us."

She used her good hand to wipe her tears in anger.

"Right. You loved me so much you screwed two other women. Good to know."

"I thought you were dead," he said.

"With one maybe, but not the other. Besides, if you loved me, you would know just how much that would hurt me; not the what, but the who. Someone who loves you doesn't do that."

He sat back and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I told you we shouldn't talk about this and we shouldn't. We just need to get out of here and on with our lives."

"Right. Perfect strangers," he said bitingly.

"It's what needs to happen, Patrick."

"Says you," he sat next to her.

They were quiet when the elevator moved a little and they both froze. They couldn't handle another drop.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" A voice yelled from above.

"Yes! We need help. I have an injured woman here!" Patrick yelled.

"Sit tight. We're working on it!" the voice called out.

"See? We're going to be fine," he said and turned to her. He saw she was lying on her side and something was wrong.

"Robin? What happened? What Is it?" he said and turned her onto her back. She was staring ahead and he saw a look of fear and pain on her face.

"I'm scared," she said softly. "I feel trapped and I don't think we're going to get out of here."

"Of course we are," he said and smoothed her hair back. She began to breathe faster and he got nervous.

"Hey, why don't you tell me about your new apartment? I haven't been there, but Emma seems to love it."

"If they come to take me, just kill me. I can't go through this again," she said in a pathetically small voice. "It's okay," she said softly. "I'm ready."

"What? Ready for what? What are you talking about? You are not allowed to give up. You are going to be fine."

She closed her eyes and he took her hand in his.

"You are not a quitter. You wake the fuck up and talk to me right now," he demanded.

She blinked and her eyes bore into his.

"I don't like it when you tell me what to do," she smiled.

He smiled through his tears and shrugged.

"I don't care. Nobody is going to take you anywhere," he kissed her fingers.

"This is probably my fault. I'm sorry you got caught up in this."

"What do you mean? The elevator broke, that's all."

"No. It's probably Helena's doing. I haven't been very smart, just showing myself all around the city. I was probably being watched," she said and her eyes were full of fear. "Do you think she went after Emma? I'm so stupid, Patrick. I came home because I missed you both so much, but what if I put you in more danger? What if this was a screen to get Emma?"

"Shh, Emma is fine and you need to try and calm down," he said and held her hand, her pulse all over the place.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry I messed her life up so much. I wanted to be a mother so badly and I have been a colossal failure. I'm just so mad at everything. I'm so tired and I'm so mad."

Patrick listened to her and things suddenly became so clear to him. Nobody had ever told her this wasn't her fault. She harbored such guilt and he never took any of it. He never did anything to help her.

"Robin? I need you understand something," he said and saw she was unconscious. "No, please wake up," he stroked her cheek. "You are the best mother and Emma adores you. You were a victim in all of this and I let it all happen. You did nothing wrong and I'm so sorry. Please hold on and give me a chance to make this right. Please!"

There was no response from her and he was terrified she was in serious trouble. Why was she unconscious?

He breathed a sigh of relief when the top of the elevator was opened and a medic looked down.

"She has a separated shoulder," Patrick said.

"No, please," she cried. "They are going to hurt me."

He looked at her as the medic was lowered down.

"No, it's okay. He's going to help you," Patrick said as the medic went to stabilize Robin on a board.

"No! No please don't!" she screamed and almost punched the medic.

Patrick felt terrible at her cries and her fears were palpable.

"I promise you are going to be okay," he said. "Please believe me."

She looked at him and he watched the medic inject her with a sedative.

"No, oh God, please not again," she said as she fell asleep, her eyes having bored a hole into Patrick's heart.

XXXX

"I'm fine and this is absurd," Patrick complained as he sat in the hospital bed.

"You have a sprained ACL and you need to stay off of your leg," the doctor said. I will prescribe some pain meds and you can go."

"I need to see Robin," he said, his mind still reeling from all that happened.

"I'll be back," the doctor said and walked out.

Patrick went to get up when Emma ran in, her face covered in tears.

"Daddy?" she ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm okay," he said and rubbed her back. "Shhh, I'm fine baby."

"I was playing at Cameron's and his mommy got a call and she wouldn't tell me but I knew it was bad. Is mommy dead again?" she sobbed and sat back.

"No, mommy is going to be just fine. In fact, I was waiting for the doctor to let me go see her. I think you should come with me, okay?"

She nodded and he wiped her cheeks before they saw the nurse come in and leave a pair of crutches for him.

"Why are you using those? I thought you said you were okay," she said worriedly.

"I twisted my knee and I need to try not to walk on it, but I'm going to be just fine. I promise, okay?"

She nodded and held tightly to his hand.

They waited and Patrick realized he didn't know where Robin was taken. He actually didn't know what they had found when they examined her.

"We should go see mommy. She doesn't like to be alone and she won't want to stay in a bed. What if they make her stay in a bed and she doesn't want to? I don't want her to be sad anymore."

Patrick looked at his daughter.

"Doesn't mommy sleep in her bed at home?"

"No. She doesn't know I know that, but she stays on the couch or the floor in her room. Sometimes I sit with her when she cries in her sleep but she doesn't know it."

Patrick felt his tears come as he hugged his amazing daughter.

"Mommy and I are so happy to have you as our daughter. We love you so much."

"Daddy? I'm scared," she said and he held her to him.

"It's okay. We're going to help mommy," he said and looked up as Mac and Maxie came into the room.

"Where is Robin? We need to go see her," Patrick said, knowing they called Mac as her contact.

"Hey Emma? Why don't we head down to get mommy some ice cream for when you see her. Uncle Mac needs to talk to your daddy," Maxie said and smiled, but Patrick could see her fear.

Emma snuggled against Patrick.

"No. I don't wanna leave. Something is wrong and I don't wanna go," she cried.

Patrick kissed Emma's head and sat back.

"Hey, look at me," he said softly and wiped her tears. "Mommy needs the best care right now and you and I know how much she loves ice cream. I think that your Uncle Mac and daddy need to talk so we can do the best for mommy and when you come back up we can both go to see her together. I promise she is okay."

Emma looked at him and he swore Robin was staring back at him.

"Okay. I love you," she said and rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you forever."

Maxie took Emma and walked out while Patrick moved to get up.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked him.

"I'm going to see Robin. I'm done waiting and I need to see for myself that she's okay."

Mac sat down and sighed.

"That's just it. She isn't okay."

Patrick froze and looked at Mac.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that seeing you isn't what she needs. It means that I need to make some decisions that will hopefully help her heal. It means that a person can only handle so much before they break."

"Mac, please tell me what happened. What did they say?"

"I'm asking you to let us be what she needs. Besides, she made it clear that she needs her space from you. Jason has been with her since she came in and she is calm right now. Just let her be."

Patrick stared at Mac and shook his head.

"Jason. Fabulous. Everyone thinks they know what's best for her. Everyone thinks they can step in and be what she needs. Everyone thinks they know what happened between us and what I want or need. Everyone is wrong. Mac, you've been there with us through our relationship. You know how much we love each other. That hasn't gone anywhere. I need to be with her. I can help her and I respectfully need you to back off."

Mac crossed his arms and looked at the handsome surgeon.

"She doesn't want you there. Her words are all I need to respect. Emma is welcome, but Robin is in surgery to repair her shoulder. When she is out, I'll bring Emma to her. You should go home."

"Mac, you can't do this. I love her," he said and his eyes filled.

"And you broke her heart. I am not trying to pass judgment, truly, but I will do anything for Robin and she needs this right now. I'm sorry."

Patrick watched as Mac left.

Fuck that. He wasn't sitting on the sidelines anymore. Something happened while they were in that elevator and he needed to help her. She wasn't okay and he knew she would continue to hide her feelings.

He could help her. More importantly, he wanted to help her.

He wanted his wife back and he needed to start showing her the man he knew he was. The man who could be her hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love more reviews


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Mac had taken Emma home after she sat with Robin. She had been asleep after the surgery, but it made Emma happy to see her and just sit with her. She spent a lot of time drawing pictures to decorate the room and she left her favorite stuffed animal with Robin so she wouldn't be scared.

Anna had been by as well, but she knew it would upset Robin to see her, so she left when it was time for the meds to wear off and Robin to wake up.

Patrick made his way to the room on crutches and stopped when he saw Sam sitting outside the room, talking to Sabrina.

"What are you both doing here? You should leave."

Sam was surprised and she crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Robin deserves peace and quiet. It means that it's time for me to do what I never could before."

Sabrina looked at him and he wondered what the hell he ever saw in her.

"What's that? Blame her for our son's death?"

Sam looked at Sabrina and was surprised by her words.

"Robin didn't do that. She was trying to save my husband and Victor Cassadine ordered the accident."

"You both are so blind!" Sabrina yelled. "My son is dead because Robin went to save that degenerate villain."

"Excuse me? You shut up about my husband. What the hell is wrong with you? Robin and Jason have been through hell I'm sorry about your son, but blaming the victims of a psychotic killer isn't helping."

Patrick looked into the room and saw Jason sitting next to Robin's bedside.

"I need all of you to leave. I will help Robin and you both need to get on with your lives," he said and went to hop into the room.

"Patrick, wait," Sabrina said. "I want to talk to you."

Sam stood up and looked at them.

"I'll go tell Jason we should leave," she said and walked past Patrick, squeezing his arm.

"We have nothing more to talk about," Patrick said to her. "You have been nothing but horrible to Robin and I am done tolerating it. I have told you how sorry I am for everything, but I have nothing more to say and no way to help you. If I have to get a restraining order for you to stay away from Robin, I will."

Sabrina was stunned by his vitriol. Something had changed.

"Who are you? Where is the man who was going to marry me and then broke my heart at the aisle? What happened to you?"

Patrick smirked.

"He found his soul. I let you turn me into a man who forgot who I was. I was a man who had cupcakes and milk instead of passion and fire. I had safe and I've always wanted excitement and challenges and exhilaration. I am thankful for what you were to me, but I was fooling myself and hurting you. I wanted Robin. I have always wanted Robin."

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I see. It's too bad she doesn't seem to want you."

He smiled.

"See that's just it. I'll fight for her. I finally got my head on straight and I know what I want. You see, the Patrick Drake you never knew was a man of action and who I have become is a sad excuse for that. Not anymore. Excuse me. I need to get my wife back."

She watched as he walked towards the room.

Sabrina stood there and stared after him.

"He never knew the real Sabrina, either. Soon, they all would.

XXXX

Patrick was waiting in the hall while the nurses checked on Robin. He was happy to see Jason and Sam leave and he had an idea about what to do. He saw the orthopedic surgeon who worked on him and he hobbled over.

"Excuse me," he said.

"You shouldn't be up on your feet yet. I thought I told you to use the crutches as a last resort."

"Right, I'm good. I mean I'm just going to sit with my friend who was in the elevator with me. You operated on her, right? Can you tell me how she is?"

"Are you related?"

Patrick sighed.

"Through our daughter, yes."

"Sorry, but that's not enough. I'll tell you she came through the procedure fine, but the rest is privilege."

"Thank you. I understand," Patrick said and turned to go back to Robin. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, worried when he didn't see her in the bed.

"Robin?" he hopped into the room and saw her on the floor in the corner of the room, her arm taped to her body and her head in her free hand.

"Shit," he said and dropped his crutches, moving to sit on the floor next to her.

"Robin? Can you look at me?"

She looked at him and her eyes were full of sadness.

"I bet this looks kind of ridiculous," she said with a tiny smile.

He grinned and stretched his leg out.

"Well, I've seen stranger things, but I think it's time you talk to me about what's happening with you."

She sucked in her breath at the pain in her arm and exhaled.

"I don't think so. I just want to go home. I don't want to stay in the hospital."

"Robin, you can't stay in a bed. Emma noticed and I noticed and it's not okay. You need help and I want to help you. If not me, will you talk to someone else?"

She blinked and her tears fell as she looked at him.

"Emma noticed?"

He hated adding to her pain.

"She told me she knows you stay on the couch and sometimes she sits with you while you sleep. She also gave me this to give to you," he said and handed her Emma's stuffed bear.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. All I'm doing is adding to her fear and confusion. I never wanted that. I don't know that I should have ever come back."

"What? Of course you should. How could you say that?"

She looked at him and her eyes spoke volumes.

"Because everything is wrong. Everything I loved has changed. Everyone I counted on to have my back stabbed me instead. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have known that life isn't like that. I'm so stupid, Patrick. I should have never come back," she repeated softly.

"That's simply not true," he said gently. "Those of us who should have had your back didn't. As angry as I was, I ignored the signs because that's who I am. I'm a selfish arrogant prick who acts like a child when things don't go my way. I should have saved you, Robin. I should have been the man you married."

"Can you please leave me alone? Can you just go away?" she cried.

He saw her shivering and he sighed.

"Before I go, can I help you up and into the chair at least? The floor is cold."

She nodded and watched him get up slowly.

"Are you okay? How is your knee?"

He picked her up easily around her waist and helped her sit on the chair in the room. He grabbed a warm blanket and wrapped it carefully around her.

"I'm fine. Just sprained ligaments."

"Good."

He sat down on the side of the bed and looked at her.

"What happens next?"

She looked at him and thought about it.

"I guess we learn to live our lives. I realize my being here complicates things for you, but with Emma, I can't just move out of Port Charles. I think we need to work out some sort of custody agreement and just agree to leave each other alone."

He felt his eyes fill as he listened to her.

"No. I don't want that."

"Oh, well I know I haven't been around, but I think Emma needs to see me. I will get a lawyer if you don't want her to be with me. I need to be her mom, Patrick. I know I haven't been around much, but I am her mother."

He was stunned.

"No, God Robin, I wasn't suggesting you couldn't see Emma. I was saying no to us living like strangers. I want us to come to some sort of understanding about our relationship and where we go from here. I want to see if there is a way for us to be together again. I want to try and fight for our marriage," he said, his voice catching as he laid it all out for her.

Robin exhaled and met his gaze.

"We don't have a marriage. You divorced me and moved on. I may not have initiated any of it, but I will never take second place in your life. If Jason hadn't come back, and I found you with Sam like I did, what are the chances you would have left her for me? I am going with slim to none. I already did that. I already came home and found you with someone else and it took you weeks to decide what you wanted. That killed me Patrick, and I know that had a lot to do with my choice to leave for Jason. I also know you think you come in second in my life and my heart. You think I loved Stone more than you and I guess, you think I care about Jason more than you. You had to go after that by being with Sam. You had to know what that would do to me."

He looked down when she hit a nerve and she knew it.

"I don't know how many ways I can tell you differently. You are the only man who I chose to spend my life with. You are the man I wanted to raise a family with. You are the man of my dreams and I know I didn't do a great job of letting you in when it came to my health or my connection to Jason, but it had nothing to do with how much I loved you. You were always enough for me. I just wanted to be enough for you. I know now that I wasn't and I'm not. Go find someone to be with. If you love Sam, then fight for her. If you want Sabrina, go after her. If you want someone else, more power to you. I am just done. I'm sorry."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Patrick looked up and felt his heart drop when a huge smile covered her face.

"Mark?"

"Robin? I heard you were in an accident and I wanted to see if you were okay," he said with genuine concern.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm good," she looked at Patrick.

"I think you should go now. Thank you for helping me."

He gaped at her and he hated how Mark looked at her. He was the only one who should look at her like that.

"Right. I helped you," he said sardonically as he limped out of the room.

Mark walked in and Robin motioned for him to sit down.

"I was hoping we could talk. Would dinner here tonight work?" Mark smiled. "I'll bring something in. What do you like?"

"Chinese or ribs. I'm a sucker for either one," she smiled and Mark grinned.

Patrick walked into the hall and felt his stomach churn. He hated this. He hated everything about this.

XXXX

Sabrina waited for everyone to leave before she headed back to Robin's room. She saw that new doctor had been hanging around and it just made her angrier. She walked to the room and stopped when she saw Emma curled up in the chair with Robin.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here?" Emma asked and Robin stiffened.

"I was just coming by to see how Dr. Scorpio was feeling," Sabrina smiled at Emma who looked confused.

"That's not mommy's name. Mommy's name is like mine, Scorpio-Drake. Isn't that right?" she turned and looked at Robin.

"Of course it is, you're my daughter and I'm your mom and we are connected forever," she said the last part as she glared at the nurse.

"That's right. Mommy is home and she's never leaving again," Emma said and smiled as she looked at Robin.

"Are you sure about that?" Sabrina asked and Robin saw the worry lines cross her daughter's face.

"Excuse me," Robin glared at her. "My daughter and I were enjoying some time together and I think it's time for you to leave."

"I see that," Sabrina smiled. "Maybe you and Emma can talk about her brother Gabriel and how you played a role in how he died."

"What? Mommy what does that mean?" Emma asked tearfully.

Robin couldn't believe the gall of this woman. She looked at Emma and smiled.

"I'm going to walk out. Can you get your homework out while I talk to Sabrina? I'll explain everything in a minute."

"Okay," Emma sniffed and Robin got up, walking to Sabrina who was walking out. She grabbed the woman by her arm and Sabrina looked at her.

"If you ever speak to my daughter like again, I don't care who you are or what you've done. I will end you."

Sabrina looked at Robin and yanked her arm away.

"What the hell could you do to me? Besides, when it comes to hurting children, I'm pretty sure you won that one. At least you have a daughter to hold."

"Here's a tip. Go to therapy, work your shit out and move on with your life. If you knew anything about me, you would know I would never have ever wanted your child harmed for any reason. I am sorry for what happened, but I am not to blame. You need to get over yourself and decide what you want out of life. I am not your enemy, but if you continue to come after me or ever speak to my daughter in any way as to scare her, I will make sure you're sorry."

"Is that a threat?" Sabrina asked her.

"No, it's a promise. You may think you know me, but you know nothing. This is the only warning you'll get from me."

Robin turned to leave when Sabrina grabbed her injured arm. Robin turned and smacked Sabrina across the face, stunning her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled and walked back to her room.

Sabrina fumed as she walked out.

XXXX

Patrick made his way back to Robin's room to pick Emma up. He didn't witness the confrontation between Sabrina and Robin and he had no idea there had been a problem. When he approached the room, he heard Robin talking, so he stayed in the hall and waited.

"Emma? Come sit with me for a minute," Robin said as she walked back into the room and saw Emma had her books out.

"Are you okay mommy?"

Robin smiled and smoothed Emma's hair back.

"I'm perfect. I need to tell you I'm sorry for what Sabrina said. I am so very sorry you lost your brother and I wish I could have been here for you and daddy. I will do everything I can to make sure you are never alone again, okay?"

Emma leaned against her and sighed.

"Did you want to come home to me and daddy when you were gone?"

Robin felt tears prick her eyes.

"Every moment."

Emma smiled as she sat back and played with Robin's hair.

"Then you don't have to be sorry. You are so brave mommy and I love you. I don't care what Sabrina says because you're my mom and my best friend."

Robin couldn't help it. Her tears spilled over her cheeks and she held Emma to her as best she could with one arm.

"It's going to be okay Mommy," Emma said and Robin nodded.

"I love you, Emma Grace."

Patrick leaned against the wall outside the room and wiped his eyes.

God he missed this. He wanted, more than anything, to go hold them and thank his lucky stars his wife had returned.

Instead, he saw Mark approaching and he knew he had to give Robin space.

He would take Emma home and try again tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Robin laughed as she enjoyed her dinner with Mark. He was charming and handsome and it was so nice to be with someone who didn't know anything about her past.

"So tell me why you chose cardiology?" she asked as she sat back in the bed and exhaled. She was exhausted, but she wanted to know more about him.

He moved the food and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"To be honest? I think because I felt like I had so little control over matters of love, I decided I could somehow master the heart in scientific ways," he grinned.

"And how did that work out for you?" Robin asked with a smile.

He blushed and hen looked at his hands.

"In some ways it was awesome, others, not so much."

"Yeah, I hear you," she said.

"You said you wanted to be closer to your mom and sister, but is that the only reason you moved here?" Robin pushed a little.

"No, not really," he said and his eyes grew a little wet. "You know what? I think maybe I should let you rest."

Robin sat up more and reached to his hand.

"No, please talk to me. I know we don't know much about each other, but I would really like to focus on something other than my own sucky life. Maybe I can help you?"

"So you want details on my sucky life?" Mark smiled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well if you put it that way, it sounds weird, but I'm a great listener."

He nodded and took a minute before he continued.

"I told you my son Aaron is HIV positive, right?"

Robin nodded.

"Well, I wasn't totally honest about that. He has been dealing with secondary infections and we are afraid he is showing signs of lymphoma," he said and his chin quivered.

"He is developing AIDS?" Robin asked brokenly.

Mark took a deep breath and looked at her.

"We came here so he could be admitted to the Stone Cates Ward. It's our last chance to try and help him. He is with my mom tonight and tomorrow we are going to be moving him into the pediatric AIDS wing."

"Oh, Mark, I'm so sorry," Robin said. "I can't imagine what it's been like for you."

"Aaron has been a fighter his whole life. He was born HIV positive and he has never been one to feel sorry for himself. He has faced so much in his young life and I just want him to be healthy. I would give anything to take this from him."

Robin thought of her worry while carrying Emma and she couldn't stop thanking her lucky stars that she was born healthy.

"Is Aaron's mother involved?"

Mark smiled at her.

"Is that your way of asking if I'm single?"

Robin blushed.

"Well, I kind of figured you were, or you would be a dog, spending time with me like this. But I guess since you thought I was married, I can't really judge."

He nodded and chuckled.

"I've never been married. Aaron's mom was a woman I met in college. We had a thing for a while and after graduation, we separated. I went into med school and she went to start a life somewhere else. About 10 years ago, she showed up at my door, and one thing led to another and well, we conceived Aaron. I didn't know it because she left in the morning, but 9 months later, I got a call from her saying she was sorry, but I needed to come to the hospital because she needed me. I went and there was this tiny little baby there she said was mine."

"You had no idea?" Robin asked, stunned.

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"I hadn't seen her since that one night, but it was obvious he was mine. He looked just like me," Mark looked at Robin and she could see the adoration in his face. "After I showed up at the hospital, she left and I never saw her again. She just abandoned him."

"She just left him with you?"

He nodded.

"We ran a paternity test to be sure, and it was positive. He was my son. He was also HIV positive. Jane, that was her name, had apparently started using drugs and she contracted HIV while she was pregnant with Aaron. She never had any treatment or meds and she died when he was a year old."

"From AIDS?"

Mark shook his head.

"No. Overdose. They found her in a drug den and it was too late to do anything."

Robin was stunned. His story was so heart wrenching and so tragic. She knew, as Mark probably did, that if Jane had gotten proper medical treatment while pregnant, Aaron may have had a better chance at being negative.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for you to watch your son struggle with this disease."

"Aaron is an amazing boy. He never feels sorry for himself and he is so kind and compassionate. He loves race cars and hockey and he is incredibly smart. I am so lucky to have him as my son."

Robin smiled and nodded.

"He is lucky to have you and I bet there is someone in the Stone Cates wing who can help you both."

"Well, we'll see. I just want to give him every possible chance I can."

"I agree," Robin smiled. "I wanted to tell you something, too. Stone Cates, the man the clinic is named for, was my first love. He died of AIDS and he was an amazing young man."

"He was your boyfriend?" Mark smiled.

"He was."

"Is that how you became HIV positive?"

"Yes," Robin said softly.

Mark sat down and took her hand in his.

"Thank you for listening and for being so amazing. I really appreciate it," he said sincerely.

Robin looked at her hand in his and felt incredibly sad. She knew at once, why.

"You're an amazing man, Mark. I can't wait to meet Aaron."

He stood up and looked at her, wanting to kiss her, but reading her signals that she wasn't ready. He smiled and nodded.

"I want you to meet him, too. I'll let you sleep now. Can I stop by again?"

"I would like that," she smiled and watched him leave.

Her mind was a whirl of emotions and she was angry. She wanted to be able to enjoy the company of another man. She wanted to look at Mark and see possibilities. She wanted to be able to move on.

The problem was Patrick.

All she did was think of Patrick. She felt like she was betraying him and their vows. She felt like he would be hurt. She worried Emma would hate her.

Mostly, she was in love with Patrick, and she simply couldn't move on until she found a way to let him go.

XXXX

Patrick dropped Emma off at school the next morning and made his way to see Robin. He had been up most of the night, and he decided to try another approach.

He was going to be honest and tell her what he was thinking. He wondered if it would make a difference or if he simply hurt her too badly to ever go back.

When he got to her room, he saw it was empty and he felt his whole body break out into a sweat.

What if something had happened?

"Excuse me," he asked at the nurses station. "Where is Dr Scorpio Drake?"

The nurse smiled at Patrick.

"She checked herself out last night against orders and went home."

He thanked her and left, making his way to her apartment. He had the address because of Emma, and although he respected her privacy, he felt it was time to pay her a visit.

XXXX

Robin sat on the floor of her bedroom in her towel and tried to stop the room from spinning. She knew it was dumb, taking a shower after leaving the hospital against orders.

She was just a mess and she needed to be home. She needed to feel safe and being in the open just made her feel vulnerable and scared.

The problem was, she wasn't safe. She was also not okay. She needed to see a therapist and she knew that. She needed to let go of the hurt and betrayal she felt, but she didn't know how.

She wanted to get up and get dressed, but her energy was gone and she was afraid to get up. She shivered and her wet hair wasn't helping.

Maybe she should just give up and let whatever happens, happen. It sure as hell would be easier than this day to day struggle. She lay on the floor and knew she would always fight because of Emma. She just needed a minute to be mad. She just wanted someone to yell at. She just wanted to go back in time.

XXXX

Patrick knocked on the door to Robin's apartment and waited, leaning on his crutches. He called her, but she didn't answer and he hoped she was asleep. He knocked again and got a little worried. He tried the door and it was unlocked, something he knew wasn't right.

He rushed in, dropping his crutches and calling to her.

"Robin? Robin are you here?"

He didn't hear anything and he ran to the bedroom, seeing Emma's room first and then moving down the hall to the master bedroom. He rushed in and saw her on the floor, a towel around her naked body.

"Robin? Hey, Robin?" he ignored the pain in his knee and got on the floor, holding her hand and checking her pulse. She felt ice cold to the touch and his panic grew.

He got up and gathered her in his arms, placing her on the bed and grabbing the blanket which was folded on the side. He covered her and rubbed her arm that wasn't wrapped.

She began to come around and her eyes opened slowly.

"Robin? It's Patrick," he said softly. "Can you talk to me?"

"Where am I? How did you get in here?"

He saw her body shaking and he ached to hold her.

"I came to talk to you and the door was unlocked. I got worried and then I found you on the floor. I think you need to be back in the hospital."

"No," she said as her teeth chattered. "Please leave so I can change."

"Robin, let me help you," he said as his voice caught in his throat.

"No. I don't want you to help me. I want you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I need you to let me in. I need to be able to fix this," he said brokenly.

"No, just leave, please!" she said and began to cry.

"I can't. I can't take this. I love you and I want to help you," he went to touch her hand and she moved like he stung her.

"No! You don't get to do this. You are why I'm so broken! You did this to me, Patrick. You made me fall in love with you and trust you and want you and as much as I try, I can't be with someone else. I can't stop wanting my life back and I don't know how to get there because what I want doesn't exist. I need for you to let me go."

"No. I didn't make you do anything. You left me and Emma and I moved on because I couldn't breathe without you. I wanted you to choose me and you didn't. I wanted you to see how fucked up my life was without you and I didn't know how to make you want me. I didn't know how to be enough for you."

"So sleeping with someone else helped you?"

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"No, but I needed someone to want me. I needed to be important to someone and I can't take it back. I wasn't doing it to hurt you. I just needed to stop wanting you. I don't know what else to tell you. I know you want me to take 100% of the blame here, but you don't understand what your leaving did to me!" he stood up and went to walk when he fell to the ground as his knee gave way.

She jumped to help him and held her towel to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she saw the pain on his face.

"I'm fine. I'm fucking perfect," he said bitingly.

She stood up and went back to her bed, sitting down and closing her eyes, her shoulder throbbing.

"I didn't leave you. I was held against my will for two years and then had to try and help my friend. I was held again and tried every moment to get home to you and Emma. If you were so broken by being without me, I don't know how you could be with two other women. I just don't understand that, Patrick. When I think of making love with you, it's so intimate and beautiful and a part of me I wanted to share with you, and nobody else. To know you can just have that with other women, it just makes me feel like I was far more into you than you ever were to me."

He got up slowly and moved to sit on the bed next to her. She didn't have any other furniture yet and he hoped she wouldn't throw him out.

"I have had sex with a lot of women, you know that. I have never looked at sex the way you have and I don't put the level of importance on it that you are thinking. I didn't make love to anyone else. I had sex because it's what I do. I never looked at it like you are."

"That's bullshit. We have been together for almost nine years. You aren't that man anymore and what we had together was deep and personal. You know me; better than anyone has ever known me and you were fully aware of how it would hurt me to be with someone else. Stop being a victim in this. You made choices and so did I. That's all there is to it."

"You are infuriating!" he yelled at her. "What can I do to get through to you? How do I break through those walls and make you see that I'm here and I'm sorry."

She went to respond when she felt sick to her stomach. He saw her face and he knew immediately she needed a garbage.

"Move!" she cried and ran to the bathroom. He felt his heart break as she got sick and he knew how much pain she must be in. She should still be in the hospital and not arguing with him like this.

He watched as she walked out and she looked as white as a ghost.

"Do you have anything for nausea?"

"Patrick, please leave. I can't handle this anymore. I don't have any more energy."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please just let me help you get settled and then I'll go. Forget everything else, just let me be someone who cares about you."

"No. I need you to go. I'm okay and I'll be fine."

He sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to wait in the family room until you are settled. I will leave as soon as you are okay to be alone."

She nodded.

"Fine. Thank you."

He took his crutch and made his way to the family room where he sat and waited.

XXXX

Robin put her tank top on over her bandaged shoulder and moved it so her arm went through. She put on her yoga pants and looked at her bed.

She needed to use the bed.

It was ridiculous to continue to sleep on the floor.

She took a deep breath and climbed into her bed, hoping Patrick had left. She lay down and closed her eyes, sleep coming quickly.

Her mind flashed the images of her captivity. She was tortured and touched and she was so alone. They did things to her that she couldn't bring herself to admit. She had to get out of the bed. She couldn't be there. She couldn't do it.

Patrick heard her scream and he rushed to the room, seeing her on the floor in the corner, clutching the blanket.

"Hey, what happened? Robin?" he sat down and saw she wasn't looking at him.

"I tried. I will do better next time. I need you to let go of me," she said haltingly and he knew she was reliving something. "You know I'm HIV positive. You don't care? How can you not care?"

"Robin? Please try to focus on me," he said, his tears falling at her anguish.

"Don't touch me. Please," she cried. "No, my husband is the only one who can touch me. I don't believe you. He wouldn't divorce me. He wouldn't want you to hurt me. No he didn't tell you he didn't care. I know he didn't. Oh, please don't," she cried and Patrick felt sick to his stomach.

What was done to her?

Was she raped?

"Robin?" he said brokenly.

She blinked and finally looked at him, seeing him.

"Oh, God," she said and fell into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave me reviews


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Patrick sat on the floor and held Robin. It was the first time she had allowed him to touch her and he was so glad he was there. He felt her cling to him with her free hand and he tried to soothe her sobs by simply staying with her.

After a few minutes, she sat back and her face registered her shame.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know what happened."

He went to smooth her hair back when she backed away from him, her walls back up.

"You were reliving a memory. I think we should talk about it."

A flicker of anger crossed her tear stained face and she stood up.

"I'm all set. I need you to leave now."

He got up and sighed.

"Robin, please," he began when she interrupted him.

"It's too much. I've asked you to leave over and over and I get that you're nervous to leave me alone, but I am not your responsibility anymore. Emma isn't here with me so you don't have to worry about her. I have people who will help me and I need for that not to be you. I'll let you out," she said and walked towards the family room.

"What people? Brenda left already and you won't talk to your mother. Mac is at work. Are you going to call Jason or Mark?" he knew he was out of line, but he hated this.

She glared at him and opened the door.

"Who I call is not any of your concern. Goodbye."

He walked out reluctantly and she closed and locked the door.

Robin walked to the couch and lay down on her good side. She finally let herself cry and her fear at the memories she was experiencing was suffocating. She hadn't remembered it all and she didn't think she could endure much more of this. It was all too much.

She knew she needed to eat and sleep and be okay for Emma. Tomorrow was her time again with her daughter and she wouldn't let Emma see her like this. She had to be okay for her little girl.

She just wasn't sure how to get there.

She needed therapy and she knew that, but the thought of verbalizing everything she went through made her want to crawl into a hole and hide.

Looking at the ceiling, a suffocating thought occurred to her.

She felt more alone now than at any point in her captivity.

XXXX

Patrick made his way to the penthouse and he hoped this wouldn't be another problem. He needed to help Robin and as much as it bothered him to ask, he knew she trusted Jason.

Sam opened the door and was surprised to see him standing there.

"Patrick? What are you doing here? Why are you on crutches?"

"I need to talk to Jason; is he around?"

"I'm right here," Jason said as he walked into the room. "What's wrong? Is it Robin?"

Patrick walked past Sam and sighed.

"Robin needs help and she won't let me do anything. I don't know who else to go to, because she won't talk to just anyone. I need you to go see her and try to help."

Jason walked to the couch and sat down, motioning for Patrick to join him.

Sam followed and Patrick felt increasingly uncomfortable. He figured that must be an ounce of what Robin felt.

"Why do you think she needs help?"

"She is having dreams, or memories and they are horrible. She won't talk about what happened to her and it's eating her alive. I thought maybe you could help her. She checked herself out of the hospital early and is home, but she shouldn't be alone. The problem is that she doesn't want me there."

"Can you blame her?" Jason asked.

Patrick sighed.

"I'm not interested in discussing my feelings with you. I'm just trying to help Robin."

"Well, since it's all about you, I can understand that."

"Jason, Patrick is worried about Robin," Sam began.

"Sure he is. He was so worried he went after you while Robin was risking everything to bring me home to you. Is that when he was worried? How about when he divorced her in the midst of her being tortured? Maybe when he refused to find her after she told him she wanted to give up on life? I mean, really, Sam, how are you defending this asshole?"

"You know what? Forget I asked," Patrick said angrily. "You can save your moral judgments for someone else. How many people have you murdered in cold blood?"

"I know who I am and what I've done. I will have to answer for my choices and all I am telling you is that you have yet to answer for yours. You refuse to acknowledge that maybe you were wrong. Maybe you didn't know Robin as well as you thought and maybe you weren't man enough to be her champion. Whatever it is, until you start taking a modicum of responsibility for any of this, Robin will never meet you half way."

Patrick shook his head and looked at Sam, his shame at everything overpowering.

"I don't know what the hell I was ever thinking."

"You were thinking with your dick and not your head. So many times when I was allowed to sit with Robin, she talked to me about how much faith she had in you. She knew you were furious with her for leaving, but she never, ever thought you would give up on her. She fought against what those psycho's did to her and I heard it all. I heard her screams and cries and I heard them do whatever they wanted to her. You are what kept her holding on. You and Emma. Now she is probably struggling with the memories of what she endured and how wrong she was to believe in you."

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Patrick said. "You think you know it all, but you don't. I know Robin better than any of you. I know what she needs."

Jason faced him.

"Then do it. Do what she needs and get the hell away from me."

Patrick left and Sam turned to Jason.

"That was harsh," she said.

"Well, feel free to go after him. I need some air."

She sighed as she watched him leave. Things weren't as great as they seemed.

XXXX

Robin had slept for a little while, but she was feeling sick to her stomach and she wondered if she should be back in the hospital. She didn't know what to do and she was scared.

She was truly scared.

There was a knock on her door and she groaned as she went to open it. She looked out and saw Jason and felt better. She unlocked the door and almost fell into his arms when he stepped in.

"Oh, hey," he said and held her until she was steady.

They walked to the couch and she sat down, barely having the energy to stand.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said and went to find her coat.

She went to respond, but the room spun and she was out.

Jason gathered her in his arms and raced to his car.

Mac met them there and Robin was quickly taken to a room and assessed. She was suffering from dehydration and exhaustion and she was given a sedative to keep her relaxed while the meds worked. Mac went to talk to Anna and Jason sat in the room with her.

He reached to take her hand in his and he sighed.

"Why did you do this for me? You should have let me die. You lost everything and it was for nothing. You are such a better person than me, Robin. You shouldn't have done it."

He kissed her fingers and sat there, trying to remember all they had been through. He knew he had been harsh with Patrick, but seeing the man who slept with his wife just infuriated him.

Sam did, too. He hadn't been able to really tell her because it truly wasn't her fault. She thought he was dead and she had no way of knowing he wasn't.

But that wasn't entirely true.

He didn't understand how she accepted the word of Patrick and never investigated anything? Sam knew how much Jason respected Robin, and for her to accept that she would choose to leave her daughter was completely out of character.

It made him wonder if they had simply grown too far apart.

Then there was Danny.

Jason would never be sorry that he was able to know and love his son. Robin knew that and he also knew that motivated her far above anything else.

How did everything get so fucked up?

Robin moved a little and Jason moved closer to her. She blinked and opened her brown eyes and he smiled.

"Hi. How do you feel?"

She looked around and sighed.

"I'm okay. You don't have to sit here."

Jason smiled and shrugged.

"I want to sit here."

She smiled a little and her tears came, but she swallowed them.

"Patrick came to see me," he said.

"So you're here out of pity? You can go."

"Who are you talking to?" he smiled. "I don't do pity."

"I know, but I just want to be alone. I'm so tired of everyone staring at me like I'm going to explode. Patrick feels guilty so he is trying to feel better and I can't help him. You are back with your family and you should be enjoying that. I'm not important and I will figure this out on my own."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

She moved in pain and sat up more.

"Because my life is shit, Jason. I'm tired of fighting with everyone and I'm tired of the looks of sadness and pity. I just want to be left alone."

"He loves you. I know it's ridiculous coming from me, but he messed up and he knows it. I think you need to give him a little slack with all you both have been through. I remember after he thought you died. He was a broken man, Robin. I don't know that he ever dealt with that and when you left after he just got you back, it broke his ego."

"So what? I'm just supposed to excuse everything because this is all my fault? I made a choice and therefore everything that happened because of that choice is my punishment? I don't get it, Jason. I am just a woman who wanted to help my friend. I loved my husband more than anything, but I'm not someone who is obedient and turns her back when she can help. I get that he was angry, but I can't look past what he did with that anger."

"Sam?" he sighed.

"And Sabrina. He made me wait, Jason. He didn't know if he wanted me and he made we wait after I fought to get home to him. He put the feelings of someone new over mine and expected me to just understand. I put your life above his anger and he walked away. Screw him for that. I'm worth more. He should have waited," she cried and Jason took her hand in his.

"Okay," he said softly. "Just try and sleep. I hear you and I'm here for as long as you need."

She fell asleep and Jason turned around, feeling like someone was there. He moved to look and saw nobody, but his senses were in overdrive.

There was danger somewhere close by and he knew it wasn't good.

Robin was still in serious danger and he wouldn't leave her side.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Patrick made his way to the hospital the next day. He heard Robin was back and he was concerned about her health. He also needed to see what she wanted to do with Emma; if she wanted her to visit or not.

He walked to the hall she was on and ran into Mark, who was rushing out.

"Whoa, is everything okay?" Patrick asked him.

"Sorry. My son is here and I need to go. Excuse me," he said and got into the elevator.

His son? Patrick wondered what was wrong.

He made his way to Robin's room and saw Jason sitting inside, watching her. He felt his anger grow as he walked in.

"What's going on?"

Jason wiped his face and looked at Patrick.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked him.

"Excuse me? I'm here to visit the mother of my child. What are you doing here?"

Jason sighed.

"I think Helena is around. I'm not leaving Robin unattended. She risked everything when she broke free from Helena and that isn't going to go unpunished. Robin is vulnerable here and I won't allow anything to happen to her."

"Helena is here? Are you sure?" Patrick asked, his heart racing.

"I think so. I can't confirm it, but I have a feeling."

"A feeling? Maybe this is just an excuse to sit with Robin and keep her from her family."

Jason smirked.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't need any help with that one. You did a pretty great job of alienating yourself all on your own."

"Whatever. I need to talk to her," Patrick said and walked to Robin, touching her leg.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"She had to be sedated. She refused to stay in the bed and her temperature was climbing because of her stress. The doctor felt she needed to rest and he had them give her a sedative."

Patrick felt his heart twist.

"Why won't she sleep in a bed? What the hell did they do to her?" he said aloud, but mainly to himself.

Jason looked at his friend in the bed and sighed.

"I tried to stop them, but there were so many times we were kept apart. I know she pleaded with them and cried to stop. I know she stopped screaming, the longer they went after her. I know that I let her down in ways I can never undo."

"What do you mean? Please tell me what you know. I need to help her," Patrick said passionately.

"I can't. Robin needs to be the one to talk about this with whoever she decides. When I first met Robin and she was on that bridge, there was nothing I could say to make her believe in life. I needed to listen and let her tell me what she needed. You probably know, better than anyone else, how horribly she responds to being told what to do."

Patrick chuckled with him.

"Yeah, but she needs help. She needs therapy."

"Maybe," Jason said. "But she also needs her space. She needs you to back off."

"With all due respect, you aren't her keeper. I will do whatever I feel is best."

"Well, as long as it's about you," Jason said sardonically.

"You're an asshole," Patrick said. "Why don't you leave and go home to your wife?"

"I'm not leaving Robin alone."

"Ever? Doesn't Sam have an opinion about that?"

"I'm pretty sure you should leave Sam out of any discussions you have with me."

"Whatever. I'll stay with her," Patrick said.

Jason laughed.

"Right. I don't think so. You couldn't stop a fly."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know you hurt her. I know you slept with my wife. I know you're an arrogant asshole. I also know that Robin deserves so much more."

Patrick made a decision. He knew fighting with Jason wasn't helping Robin. He knew how important Jason was to her. He knew one of the major issues he had with Robin leaving was his jealousy over Jason.

He was never going to make any headway with Robin if he didn't learn to change his behaviors.

"You're right," he said and sat down. "I fucked everything up. I'm grateful for your ability to help Robin because at the moment, I just can't. I'm trying to fix that. I'm trying to be a better man and a better father and friend. Maybe if I start to work on that, I can be someone Robin can look at with something other than disdain."

Jason shrugged.

"Robin is a very forgiving woman. What I put her through with Michael and Carly was horrific. I never deserved her kindness and to cheat on her with Carly, a woman she abhorred, well it was one of the worst things I could have done. She cared for Michael when she had no reason to. She protected him with her life when Tony kidnapped them and she never took her hurt out on him. When I cut her out of my life, it was a moment that could have forever changed our lives, but I realized, in time, just how important she was to me and how good she was to do what needed to be done."

"Why tell me this?" Patrick asked him.

"Because she forgave me and now we're family. Because she is one of the strongest women I know and I have never seen her as broken as I did when we were held together. It wasn't because of what they did to her. It was you."

Patrick stood up and went to leave when Jason looked at him.

"Sit down," Jason said. "Please."

Patrick put his crutch down and sat.

"I am trying to tell you that Robin is in love with you. She couldn't have been so hurt if she wasn't so in love with you. She is shutting herself down because that's all she knows. You just need to try harder. But if you hurt her again, I'll kill you."

Patrick knew the truth of his words.

"I know."

"I'll go and see if there is any news on Helena. Will you stay here?"

Patrick nodded and watched Jason walk out.

"That was interesting," Robin said softly.

Patrick looked at her and smiled.

"You heard? I thought you were sedated."

"I was, but I started to hear you guys and was afraid maybe I would have to break you up," she smiled a little.

"He's right," Patrick said softly. "As much as I hate it, I have a lot to learn about being someone you can trust again."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?"

She smiled.

"So there were parts you didn't mean?"

He chuckled and took her hand, his heart soaring when she didn't object.

"No, I meant them all, but I wondered what stuck out in your mind."

"When you said you were grateful for Jason and how he can help me?"

"I hate it, but I love you and if he can help you make sense of the hell you've been through, then I would swallow any amount of pride I have and get him for you."

"I wish you wouldn't say that you love me," she said and took her hand back.

"It's the truth. Why does that bother you?"

She felt her chin quiver and she took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?"

Patrick smiled.

"Of course I do. It was after surgery and we were arguing and I told you I loved you. You reacted in a similar way and left."

"Because I don't love easily. I don't want to hear those words because they don't mean the same thing to you. You can't love me and be with someone else. You may love the thought of being a family or the idea of having me home, but it's not real. It's insulting to think you love me and could do what you did."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to tell me you love me. I don't want you to lie. You're angry with me. I think you might even hate me. I know you feel hurt and betrayed and abandoned. I'm going to work really hard on repairing that, but it's going to take time."

"I don't hate you," he said passionately. "How could you even think that?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"This conversation is pointless. I'm tired and you should go."

"No. I need for you to tell me why you would think I could hate you?"

"Because I told you I was hopeless and you accepted it. I told you I ruined everything and you didn't argue. I told you I didn't want a divorce and you proceeded anyway. Because you slept with Sam while I was trying to save her family. Those aren't the actions of someone who loves someone else. They are hateful and mean and I now understood perfectly just what my level of importance was to you. Now please let me rest."

He was quiet and then he nodded.

"Maybe you're right."

"What do you mean?"

"I think a part of me hated you. I think a lot of me hated myself for becoming so attached to you that it destroyed me when you left. I couldn't see you as a victim because then it made me guilty of lowering myself to everyone's expectations. I didn't know how to live without you. I turned to drugs and almost lost Emma and my career and I couldn't let that level of hurt happen to me again."

"What? You turned to drugs?" she asked, floored.

He looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah. I couldn't cope with your death. I couldn't get out of bed in the morning or go to work or care for Emma. I pawned her off onto Liz more times than I could ever repay and I lied and said I was taking shifts at County to account for my absence from GH. I sat on our couch and I watched your DVD over and over again and wished I could be with you. I wanted to die, too. I wanted to stop hurting."

She felt her tears fall as he spoke and her heart broke for him. She never thought about how much he went through not knowing she was alive. While she was fighting to get home, he was mourning the life they had built and the dreams that would never come true.

"Patrick, I had no idea," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Aren't you going to tell me I'm a selfish prick who should have been able to move on? How Emma should have been enough of a reason for me to get up in the morning?"

She sat up more and looked at him.

"Of course not. Did someone tell you that?"

"The mirror. Your voice. Emma. Everywhere I looked I was reminded of our life together and the hopes and dreams we shared. I couldn't believe, in an instant, it was all taken away. I was angry and I felt like I was owed an explanation, you know? Every hallway I walked down at work I thought of you. Every time I passed a supply closet, I heard your laughter and saw you beckon to me. Every time I stepped into the OR, I listened to your guidance. At home, every piece of furniture reminded me of you. Every lamp and dish and picture was put there because of you. Your pillow and sheets and clothes were all reminders of how you were gone and I was left alone."

He got up and paced a little.

"I was broken. I know it's not right or fair and I don't know how I can ever make you understand what I was thinking, but I died when you died. The Patrick Drake who was your husband doesn't exist anymore. The man who pledged his life to you is gone. I'm trying to find him and bring him back, but I'm scared."

"I don't want you to find him," she said softly. "I am no longer the woman you married, either."

He sat back down.

"What do you mean?"

"I was confined to a disgusting bed for almost two years and tortured with electrodes and shock and starvation. When I refused, they withheld my meds and aside from the devastating effects that could have had on my HIV, it wreaked havoc on my body. I was so sick I could barely function and that just enabled them to beat me down more. By the time I could move again, I was so dejected that I allowed them to convince me I was good for nothing but their research."

He listened and he wished he could kill Jerry again.

"I became a doctor to help people. I wanted to find a reason or a cure so people wouldn't have to live in fear. I never wanted to design ridiculous experiments that cure deadly poisons or reanimate people. I am a scientist, but not a mad scientist. When it was clear nobody was looking for me, I began to help if only to keep myself sharp and alert. When Dr. Obrecht showed me the video from the Nurses Ball, I realized just how much I had missed and how much my family had moved on. It made me doubt everything I had ever known and it finally broke me. They had tried, for so long, to break me, and it finally happened. I am not the person I was before that, Patrick. I don't think I ever will be."

"And then you came home and I made you wait. I made you think I was conflicted. I solidified your belief that I had moved on," he said softly.

She sat up more and smiled a little.

"I think we both need to accept that our lives are on a different course than we planned. There were circumstances out of our control that made it impossible for us to continue alone together. It is what it is and I think for both our sakes, we need to close the door on our past and move forward. You have already begun to do that and now I need to do the same."

"Since you're making all of the decisions, can I ask something?"

"I don't need you to be an ass about it," Robin said. "I'm trying to be amicable. I don't want Emma to feel like her parents can't get along."

"I'm not okay with any of this. I don't see why we can't try to figure out if who we are now can work together. Why are we letting the actions of other people determine where we go from here?"

Robin went to respond when Mark ran into the room, obviously upset.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Aaron was brought in and I can't find him. I keep getting the run around and I'm afraid something has happened. I don't know where else to go or who to ask."

Robin looked at Patrick and then Mark.

"Can I tell Patrick? He can help you."

"Of course."

"Aaron is Mark's son. He's 9 and HIV positive. They moved here so Aaron could be treated."

"His viral load is high and his CD4 count is low. He was resting in my office while I was consulting on a case and I was about to go get him checked in and when I went to get him, he wasn't there. I searched and found nothing, but when I went back, there was a note. I must have missed it before."

Patrick felt terrible for him. He couldn't imagine his fear if this was Emma and he instantly knew why Robin liked him so much.

"Let me see the note," Robin said.

Mark handed it to him and she was confused.

"Robin will take everything from you. I may as well start with your son. You'll learn soon enough."

"This is about me? How is this happening?"

Patrick took the note and felt his heart sink.

"I know this handwriting. I know who took him."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

"What do you mean? Who is this Sabrina and what does she want with my son?" Mark asked as he paced inside Robin's room after Patrick went to find Sabrina.

"Mark, I'm so sorry. This is all because of me. Sabrina hates me and blames me for her baby's death. She must have seen you talking to me and went after your son. I'm so sorry," Robin said. She prayed Sabrina wouldn't harm Aaron.

"He's only nine. He has no idea about any of this and he's going to be scared," Mark sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Daddy?"

Mark turned around and Aaron raced into his arms.

"Aaron? Oh thank God. Are you okay?" Mark asked as he looked at his son.

Patrick walked in behind him and smiled.

"He was a little lost, but I helped him find his way from the nurses station back here," he said and was vague in front of Aaron.

Robin smiled at the sandy blonde haired little boy. He looked a lot like his father.

"Daddy? She has the same marks on her room like me," Aaron said as he looked at the alerts on the wall of Robin's room, signaling her HIV.

"I do," Robin smiled. "My name is Robin. You must be Aaron."

Mark took a deep breath and was so relieved. He turned to Patrick while Aaron spoke to Robin.

"Thank you so much. Was it that nurse? Did someone purposefully take him to the wrong place?"

Patrick stepped into the hall with Mark.

"I'm sorry. I think it was Sabrina. Her handwriting was on the note and when I went to her station, Aaron was sitting in the lobby, just waiting. He said the nurse came to your office to take him to see you and she left him there. I will find Sabrina and make sure this doesn't happen again. I'm truly sorry."

Mark crossed his arms and nodded.

"Robin said this woman blames her for her baby's death?"

Patrick sighed.

"Sabrina was pregnant with my child and we were in a car accident. She delivered early and our son died soon after."

"It was your child?" Mark realized there was a huge complicated relationship going on here.

"Yeah. It's a long story, and for reasons too long to get into, she blames Robin."

Mark nodded.

"Do you?"

"What? No. Robin has been more a victim in all of this than any of us."

Mark waited and then he walked into the room.

"Daddy, Robin is pretty cool. I like her."

Mark smiled and Robin grinned.

"I think Aaron is pretty cool, too."

"You know what else I think?" Aaron asked him.

"What's that?"

"I think you need to get me a phone. If I had a phone, you wouldn't have been worried."

The adults all laughed and Mark ruffled Aaron's hair.

"Keep trying. No phones for nine year olds."

Aaron sighed and Robin grinned at him.

Patrick looked up as Elizabeth walked in.

"Mark? This is Elizabeth, one of our best nurses. She will take you and Aaron the correct way to the unit."

Liz walked up to Aaron.

"I have a son your age named Cameron. Maybe he can come visit with you when you're settled," she smiled and looked at Aaron. "In the meantime, he lent me this in case you might want to play."

She handed him a video game and Aaron's face lit up.

"No way, really? Dad did you see this?"

Mark smiled at his son's happiness and he caught Elizabeth's eye, blushing a little.

"That's awesome," he walked over and looked at the game with his son.

Liz smiled at Patrick and Robin and looked longer at Robin.

"He's cute," she mouthed to Robin.

"I know," she grinned and watched as Liz left with them.

Patrick watched them leave and he walked back to Robin and sat down.

"Did you find Sabrina?"

He sighed.

"No. She wasn't even on tonight. I just know the note was written by her."

"We need to be careful. She hates me, Patrick. She spoke to Emma the other day in a way I won't tolerate. She needs to back the hell off."

"What? What did she say? Why didn't you tell me?"

"She called me Scorpio instead of Scorpio Drake and Emma was upset that I didn't have the same name. I told her my name was still Scorpio Drake just like hers. Then she told Emma I was involved in Gabriel's death."

"Fuck," Patrick said and put his head in his hands. "Robin, I'm so sorry."

"You aren't responsible for her," she said. "But if she comes after our daughter, I don't care what she's been through. I mean it."

He nodded.

"I agree."

They were both quiet and he sighed.

"Was Emma okay? She didn't say anything to me about this."

Robin looked at him and her eyes were wet.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" his concern was immediate and she let herself appreciate it for a moment.

"No, she is such an amazing girl, Patrick. We talked and I explained how I never wanted to cause her any hurt. I told her how I wished I could have been there for both of you when Gabriel was born. She asked me if I had wanted to come home and I told her I did," she stopped when her tears fell and Patrick felt a lump in his throat.

"She told me that I had nothing to be sorry for and she loved me. She said I was her best friend."

Patrick smiled at her and she wiped her eyes.

"She is an amazing girl. I'm so proud to be her dad," he said.

"You have done an amazing job with her, Patrick. I don't think you can ever know how much that means to me."

"Robin, she's my daughter, too. You talk like I'm doing you a favor and I'm not. We made Emma together and although I may not have thought I would ever be a father, she is simply the best thing I have ever done."

Robin watched him talk and her heart did that familiar jump around him.

"Emma is the reason I get up in the morning. She gave me purpose and life when I felt like I had no reason to smile. She is everything to me and that isn't something I will ever lose sight of."

"I hear you. I didn't mean it like that. I am just so thankful she's healthy and happy. I'm grateful for you being here when I couldn't be. I'm grateful to you for so many things."

He went back to her and sat down.

"I'm grateful to you for so many things, too."

She rolled her eyes and sniffed.

"I don't know about that. I'm not sure how much I've done for you that would be something you would look at with happiness. I have caused you so much pain. I truly wish I could have been the wife you wanted; the one you deserved."

"Robin, you are the wife I wanted and you are the one who hasn't deserved any of this. Our lives were amazing and forces outside of our control ripped that apart. You suffered so much and I did things I can never take back, but I think it's time to look forward. I think it's time we stop letting other people dictate what happens to us."

She looked at him and her eyes were again swimming.

"Sometimes I think that would be amazing."

"Then why not let it happen? Why not allow me in? Why not give me a chance to fix things?"

"You don't need to fix anything, Patrick. We just aren't those people anymore."

He nodded.

"You're right. We've grown and suffered and learned. We've been through hell and from where I stand, we've survived. I'm not asking to simply snap our fingers and go back in time. I'm asking if the people we are now, in this moment, might be worth a chance?"

"I don't know. I don't know that I can move on. I don't know that I believe you would want to be with me if Sam weren't back with Jason. I don't want you to settle and I know I won't settle. I want to be the person you choose because it's what you want and not simply what you're afraid to be without. I won't be a fallback."

He moved to sit on the bed, facing her.

"You aren't the fallback. You were the one I wanted but couldn't have. You have always been the one I wanted."

"I hear you, but I feel like it isn't true. You made me wait when I came home and I know I said I understood, but it broke something in me, Patrick. I didn't understand how you could let me out of your sight that night. I knew it would be hard, but I never thought you would pick someone else. I think that just made me realize the fantasy world I had been living in my head wasn't going to happen. My worst fears were realized. I can't forget that feeling."

"I hear you, and I'm truly sorry," he said as he stood up. "Before I leave, can I get you anything?"

She swallowed her tears and nodded.

"Can you help me to the chair? I need to take a nap and I can't carry the blanket over there."

"Robin, you can sleep in the bed," he said.

"No I can't. I need to get out of the bed. If you don't want to help me, then you can go."

"Why can't you stay in bed? Will you let me help you with that? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was tied down and tortured, that's what happened. Now will you help me?"

He sighed and moved back to the bed, facing her.

"You're scared to verbalize what you went through and I need for you to say it. You need to let it out so you aren't carrying it."

"No I don't. I can handle it. I have always been able to handle myself, Patrick and I can do this. I don't need help. I don't need anyone," she said and started to cry.

"You're such a bad liar," he said softly. "I know you. I've seen you at your worst and it has never meant you lacked strength. What you have endured is more than anyone should ever have to live through. I'm simply asking you to let me try and help you sort this out. Maybe it will be a tiny way I can begin to build back your trust."

She looked at him and her resolve was fading. She needed to tell someone. She needed to begin to heal.

"They tied me to the bed at night so I wouldn't try to escape. They let me walk around during the day when I was working on their cure, but at night, they didn't trust me. They tied me to the bed at night."

He felt his heart break and his anger flooded his veins.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what they must have been like."

"It's not that. I mean that wasn't the only issue," she said softly. "It was at night that," she stopped.

"What? That what? Please tell me," he pleaded.

She pulled the sheet higher up around her and looked at her hands.

"That the man came into the room."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Patrick waited while Robin took a drink of water. She was telling him about her captivity and he needed to know more.

"Who came in at night?"

She looked at him and then back at her hands.

"One of the guards, or henchmen I guess, had a particular fondness for me. He would always say something about my eyes or touch my hair when he walked by. He would run his fingers over my arm or cheek. He liked to tell me how he would be able to please me if I ever needed a certain kind of comfort," she said softly. "I tried to tell him I was HIV positive and I hoped that would deter him, but it didn't. He didn't care."

Patrick felt sick to his stomach. He let her continue.

"At first it was just that, a touch or a comment, but the longer I was there, the more certain he got that I wasn't going to be rescued. He started to become more forward with me, physically restraining me even when I didn't resist and making sure he was the one who was on night duty."

"What did that mean?"

"He was responsible for tying me to the bed at night after I was undressed. The first few months I was there, I tried to escape numerous times and always during the night. I almost succeeded a few times, but because I couldn't be trusted, I had to be restrained to the bed. This guy took pictures of me and he would sit there all night in my room. The guards usually left after I was secured for the evening, but he stayed. I woke up more than once to him touching himself while he watched me sleep. Sometimes he would do that right next to me. That's when I stopped sleeping at night."

"Fuck," Patrick said and got up, pacing. He didn't think he could listen to any more of this.

"You know what? It's fine. I'm okay and I'll get past it. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, please don't do that. I'm sorry. Please tell me more," he walked back to the bed and sat down, facing her.

She met his gaze and he felt like she was reading something inside of him he wasn't ready for her to see. He always loved her eyes, so beautiful and full of expression. They suddenly went cold, as if she remembered something else.

"Can you leave me alone now? I don't want to talk anymore and I just want to go home."

"I can't leave you alone. I'm sorry, but Jason was worried that Helena was around and with Sabrina also seeming to have a screw loose, I don't think you should be unguarded."

"What? Helena is here? Did she find me?" she asked and scrambled out of the bed, almost falling over.

Patrick jumped to help her.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe," he said as he gently held her in his arms, being careful of her bandaged shoulder.

"No, Patrick, it isn't. You and Emma will never be safe. Please go pick Emma up and go home. I'll be fine. Please go. I can handle myself. I don't need anyone else. I'm okay alone."

"No way. I'm not leaving," he said.

She sat on the bed and began pulling scrub pants on, despite Patrick's protests.

"You don't understand. You think I'm being paranoid or overreacting, but you don't know what I know. She will get to me and she will go after the only things that are important to me and that's you and Emma. I'm begging you to leave me."

He saw how her whole body shook with fear and he didn't care that his tears came at how horrible he felt for all she had been through. He couldn't stand it.

"Robin, please look at me," he said softly and took her hand in his.

She did and he saw the sense of despair all over her face.

"We have handled all of this wrong. It's time to learn from our mistakes and not repeat the same things. We are stronger together and that has always been the case. We can't let Helena dictate how we live our lives or where we go. I want you to come with me to pick up Emma and then we can go back to your apartment if you want. I'm just not leaving your side."

"Excuse me, you left a note wanting to see me?" Sabrina asked as she stood at the door, watching them and clearly interrupting. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Patrick stood up and glared at her.

"Why did you move that little boy from his father's office to the nurses station? What were you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said and looked at Robin. "You look terrible, are you okay?"

Robin stood up and walked to her.

"If you touch anyone I care about, you will be sorry. If you have an issue with me, then take it out on me, no one else."

"You are both crazy. I don't know what you're talking about, but I think maybe you need to see a psychiatrist. I can recommend one if you would like," Sabrina said to her.

Patrick was floored. He didn't understand how this woman was the same one he almost married. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Get out. I'll be speaking to my lawyer about getting a restraining order against you," Robin said.

"Really? Are you sure you want to draw so much attention to yourself? After all, you never know who might be lurking around the hospital," she winked and Patrick took her arm, walking her out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who are you? How dare you threaten and try to intimidate Robin who has been through hell and back. If you have issues, fucking deal with them, but stay the hell away from her."

Sabrina shrugged and turned and walked away.

Patrick shook his head and walked back into the room with Robin, ready for her to fight him on leaving.

"I want to leave."

"I think you should stay here for longer. I'm worried about your health."

"I can run fluids at home. I need to get out of here."

He sighed.

"Okay. Can I please take you?"

She looked at him and nodded.

Finally, a chance.

XXXX

About an hour later, Robin was home on the couch and Patrick was helping Emma put away her things. He wanted to give her some time to think and he was trying to be cognizant of her feelings.

"Is mommy okay?" Emma asked.

"She is getting better every day. I think being here with you will help her so much."

"Are you staying, too?"

"For a little while."

She smiled.

"Good. You two need to be together."

Patrick laughed and watched as she went to work at her desk.

He walked back into the family room and saw Robin sitting there, staring at nothing. He sighed and walked to her, sitting down.

"Emma is working on her math homework. I love the desk you got her. She fits perfectly."

"It was like my desk growing up. I spent so much time there, pretending to work on research projects and fix things," she sighed and her tears came. "I was so stupid."

He wanted to touch her, but he hesitated.

"No you weren't. You are the best doctor and we are all lucky to have you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. What good has my medicine done? Bring back crazy psycho murderer from the dead? Who does that? How about what it did to you and Emma? Your lives were torn apart by my work. Nothing good has come from me being a doctor."

"We came from it."

She looked at him and he brushed her tears off her cheek, not thinking he shouldn't.

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't been a doctor, you wouldn't have known about the potential procedure to help Jason and you would never have looked for my dad. If you hadn't done that, you never would have looked for me. Your medicine brought us together and because of that, my dad is now healthy and we have a beautiful daughter."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I hear you, but just hate all of this. I'm really sorry for everything that's messed up your life."

"And I'm sorry for everything that's messed up your life, too."

There was a knock on the door and she jumped.

"Robin? It's Jason," the voice said.

Patrick sighed but went to answer it. He walked back in with Jason.

"I'm glad you're both here," he said and sat down. "Helena is definitely in town and as far as we know, she doesn't know where you are."

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Patrick asked.

Jason glared at him.

"I wasn't followed."

"Maybe I should just go to her. Maybe it's futile to try and live my life," Robin said, her heart racing.

"What? That's absurd," Patrick said. "You aren't going anywhere."

"I agree. I am going to leave you this," he said and took out a gun.

"No. I don't want it. I don't want it in the house or near Emma!" Robin said.

Patrick took the gun.

"Jason is right. We need to be prepared. We have to protect ourselves."

Robin stared at him, her anger growing.

"Really? This coming from the man who couldn't stand violence and the threat of how it might infiltrate our home? How can you say you want this?"

Patrick looked at her.

"I can say this because you were kidnapped and tortured for years and the woman who is the mastermind for all the evils in Port Charles is coming after you. There is no way in hell I will stay here like a sitting duck. I will protect my family. I can do that, Robin. It's about time I finally did."

"Get out. Both of you get out of here. Take Emma and go home. I don't want you here and if you don't leave, then I will. I will go away and you will never find me again."

"What? Mommy where are you going to go?" Emma cried as she walked into the room and cried.

Robin turned to Emma and shook her head.

"No baby, I'm not going anywhere. You and daddy are going to go home so I can rest."

"But I don't want to go home. I am home here with you. Please don't make me leave. I want to help you, mommy. Please," she hugged Robin and cried into her good shoulder.

Robin held her daughter, despite the pain in her arm.

"Okay, shh, it's okay. You can stay. I won't make you leave. Shhh," she said and rocked her before she walked her back to her room, leaving Patrick and Jason alone.

Patrick turned and looked at Jason.

"Leave me and my family to take care of ourselves, please. You need to go and let us try to heal."

"You have no idea what you're up against. Don't let your pride blind you," Jason said to him. "You need help."

"No. I need everyone to stay the hell out of my marriage and my life. I need to trust what I know is true."

"You aren't her husband. You haven't stepped up once for her. This is way out of your league, Patrick."

"You need to get out before I make you get out," Patrick got in his face.

"Stop it!" Robin said as she came back in. "Emma needs to not worry about this. I should never have said anything. Jason, thank you, but you should go."

Jason glared at Patrick.

"DO you know how to use the gun?"

"Give it back to him," Robin said. "I don't want it here. I mean it!"

Patrick sighed and handed Jason the gun.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jason said and left.

Patrick looked at Robin who had tears in her eyes.

"Patrick, this isn't a game. You aren't my husband anymore and I won't let you try and establish some sort of territory over me because of Jason. If you want to be with Sam and prove you're worthy, then do it somewhere else. I am in no shape to fight for you and to be honest, I don't think I want to."

"What? I don't want Sam. I wasn't even thinking about her," he said and walked to her. "This isn't about establishing territory. This is about your safety and my need to finally do what's in my heart. I know you don't believe me yet, but I'm not leaving you alone. You just need to get used to it."

"Actually I don't. I am done taking orders. I need for everyone to just leave me alone."

Patrick went to say something when they heard a crash and Emma screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you! Please leave a review


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Patrick and Robin raced to Emma's room and the little girl ran into Robin's arms.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Over there!" Emma pointed to the corner of the room. "There was a huge bug."

Patrick and Robin both stared at her.

"You screamed because of a bug?" Patrick asked her.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as Patrick walked over to the chair Emma had knocked over.

"You killed it," he said as he saw the spider.

"Do you think I made it hurt?"

He picked up a tissue and grabbed the mangled arachnid before he walked to the bathroom and flushed it.

"I think it was a quick ending. No pain involved," Robin said as she at back and smoothed Emma's hair back.

"I just got scared. I don't like bugs with no legs or more than four. I'm sorry if I scared you and daddy," she said and sniffed.

Robin knew Emma had no idea what they were worried about, so she felt it was important not to scare her.

"We just want you to be okay. You don't have to be sorry for being scared," she said and smiled as Patrick walked in. "Daddy will always get rid of the scary bugs."

"That's the first thing in the daddy contract," Patrick walked over and sat on Emma's bed. "Get rid of scary bugs."

Emma smiled and walked to hug him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I scared you and mommy."

He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"How about if we make some popcorn and watch a movie until bedtime?"

Emma grinned.

"All of us?"

Robin looked at her and smiled. She would do anything for her daughter.

"All of us."

About an hour later, Patrick carried a sleeping Emma to bed and Robin followed to help get her undressed and covered up. They both tucked her in and smiled as she slept.

"She snores like you," Robin grinned.

He rolled his eyes and they walked back to the family room.

"I recall a certain someone in the room, not of the male persuasion, who always snored."

She sat down and smiled.

"You remember incorrectly."

He chuckled and sat down.

"Whatever you say."

They were quiet for a minute and she sat back, exhaling.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

He nodded.

"I'm not leaving you both alone. If there is a threat out there against my family, they will have to come through me to get near you."

She frowned and wiped her eyes.

"They would have no problem doing that."

"Robin, please let me stay."

She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Today has been really hard. I know I told you a lot of things and I am really glad you want to be here, but it's really time for you to go. I can't lean on you or get used to you being here. I need to stay strong on my own."

He was so frustrated he wanted to shake her.

"Is there anything I Can do to break through your walls?"

"Patrick, this is just silly. You don't want to be with me and we both know it. I appreciate all you have done to help me and I am happy to be home, but you don't need to pretend anymore. I will get over you and unlike some of your other exes, I promise not to go all fatal attraction on you," she smiled, trying to joke about something that wasn't funny to either one of them.

"What if Stone came back from the dead?"

She stared at him.

"What?"

"What if Stone came back from the dead? What if he walked through that door and wanted you back? What would you do?"

"He isn't coming back, Patrick. He's dead. I held him in my arms after he died. He isn't coming back," she said softly. "It's not the same."

"I watched you blow up in front of me. I saw your charred body. They gave me your rings. I would have sworn on my life you weren't coming back. How is that not the same?"

"Because he died of AIDS and as much as I would love to wish that away, I can't. I live with the reminder that he died every moment. It's not the same."

"Why? Because of a disease? I'm not talking about that, Robin; I'm talking about love. I'm talking about what you felt in here," he touched his heart. "I'm talking about the connection you had and what you would have done if he suddenly came back."

"So now your relationship with Sabrina and Sam was akin to my love of Stone? You think if he walked back into my life I would drop you and run into his arms? Is that it? Is this all about your ridiculous jealousy of a man who was dead a decade before I met you? Or maybe I would slam the door in his face and tell him it was too late, because that's what you did to me. Well, to be honest, it was more like, hey Stone, just go to a hotel for a few days while I try and decide if I want to dump my current love for you. I think it might take me a while to come to a decision, but just keep on hoping."

Patrick glared at her, but said nothing and she continued.

"Okay, so what? I get it. You moved on. That's my whole point. I saw it, twice. I don't need to live through it again. You need to move on and forget about me and the life we planned. You already started when you divorced me, Patrick. Don't let me being here cloud what you want in your heart."

He stood up and crossed his arms.

"It must be nice to be so fucking perfect. I always hated when people said that about you because I knew it irritated you, but this need you have to tell me what I'm feeling and what I want as if I can't figure it out for myself if so fucking frustrating!"

"Keep your voice down," she hissed. "If you feel the need to yell at me, you know where the door is."

"What are you so afraid of? What if I was wrong? What if I divorced you because I couldn't stand the thought of living without you? Maybe I had to take the steps to end this formally because for all intense and purposes, you ended it when you walked out that door. I would have never left you, Robin, and you had no trouble leaving me. Why do you just ignore that when judging me?"

"I cannot have this same conversation over and over again. I didn't leave you. I went to help Jason and I will not apologize for that. He needed help and I could give it. I never thought you would give me an ultimatum but you did and you got what you wanted. I was held against my will and I was tortured, so I'm pretty sure I learned my lesson. Now stop this, please."

"Do you think that's what I wanted to have happen? That's the lesson I wanted you to learn?"

She stood up and walked to face him.

"I think you're scared to be alone. I think my coming home messed up your plans to be with Sam and now that she's back with Jason and Sabrina seems a little off kilter, you are looking to me for your fall back. I'm just not able to be that for you, okay?"

He looked into her eyes and smoothed her hair back, stroking her cheek.

"For someone who claims to be so smart, you are completely wrong."

She tried not to react to his hand on her cheek, but she didn't move it.

"I'm not wrong," she said.

"You are. I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I was hurt and I did the only thing I knew to do. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I can't tell you that I wasn't destroyed when you walked out. What I can tell you is that I would have left Sam in a heartbeat to be with you. Hell, I did leave her when I saw you and I had no idea Jason was alive. Sam and Sabrina were the fallbacks, Robin. You have always had my heart. There is no comparison."

She moved his hands and went to sit down.

"Please leave," she said softly and put her head in her hand.

"No," he sat down next to her. "You need to talk to me. Is there any way for us to work through this? Is there any hope?"

"I can't breathe," she said.

"What? What is it?" he tilted her face and looked at her.

"When I got the divorce papers, I felt a part of me die. I gave up fighting. I knew there was no hope that anyone was going to find me because it was confirmation that you weren't even looking. I thought, and I told the men who had me over and over, that even if you hated me. Even if you were so angry you never wanted to see me again, you would still look for me because of Emma. You would rather her have me in her life than be without," she said as her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"My last try was the video I got Helena t allow me to send. I knew it would work. I knew you would have to see the truth when you saw me and heard me. But you didn't and you turned away from me. You and my mother didn't care that I was dying inside. I was sitting in a dark car, telling you both that I wasn't good enough to be in this world with you and you left me alone. You didn't even try to look for me. I just don't understand that except to think that you never really loved me. I don't understand any other answer."

"Then let me enlighten you," he said softly. "You weren't the only one who was broken. I consider myself a proud man, Robin, but you have no idea what it did to me to lose you. I changed, and not for the better. I can't explain why I didn't figure it out when I saw the video. My only defense was simply that I couldn't bear the thought of you once again leaving me and I just cut every thought of helping you out of my brain. I had to move on. I had to be present for Emma and for me job and I had to somehow figure out how to move forward. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I can't say it any clearer than that."

She nodded and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, too. I don't know if I've said that enough. I'm sorry you went through everything you did and I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to watch me die that way."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Do you still love me?"

She didn't hesitate.

"More than ever."

He smiled and shrugged.

"Then why can't we work through this? Why are you so sure we are over?"

"Because love has never been the problem. You told me you didn't want to forget how to love me, and you did. I'm getting there. I'm going to forget how to love you because that's the way it should be. I think we can be much stronger alone, Patrick. I wish you all the best, but it isn't going to be with me."

"Why not?" he leaned closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't it be with you?"

"Because it can't," she said as he moved closer.

He could see she was exhausted and he decided to let it go for now.

"Okay, but right now, right here, I'm not leaving you alone. I hear you and I won't pressure you anymore, but for your safety and for Emma, I will stay here on the couch tonight."

"No," she said.

"Robin, I am not leaving you alone."

"No, I mean you can't stay on the couch. I need to sleep on the couch. I can't go in my bed yet," she said and started to cry.

He looked at her and nodded.

"For right now, please let me hold you," he said as his voice cracked.

"No, I can do it," she sobbed. "I just want to feel safe. I hate being so scared, Patrick. It's not like me."

He smiled and moved the pillow to his lap.

"What makes you feel safe?"

She lay down with her head on his lap and took a shaky breath.

"You. You make me feel safe," she said softly as she closed her eyes.

He covered her with a blanket and smoothed her hair back.

"You are safe. You are safe and you are loved."

He ran his fingers through her hair and vowed to hold her all night long. Nothing would hurt her again.

Nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave me a review if you have a minute


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Patrick was in heaven. He was lying on the couch, holding Robin, watching her sleep. It had been a moment he dreamt about for so long and even though it wasn't real in the true sense, it was closer than she had let him get before.

He hated how hurt she was and how he was the cause of so much of that pain. He heard her tell him of the torture over and over in his mind and he was just sick about it. He was also kicking himself over adding to that hurt and doing so much damage that she simply wouldn't lean on him.

How could he blame her?

He had been trying to figure out what his issues were and why he didn't look for her after the skype call. What she said about knowing he would come find her just killed him.

She was right. The Patrick who married her would have looked. The Patrick who held her each night and loved her so deeply would have looked. No matter what, he would have come for her.

So what the hell happened to him?

He looked at the ceiling as he lay there and went over the conversation they had earlier. He brought up Stone and he didn't know why he did that. He was just trying to get her to see things from his perspective. If he was there and Stone came back, he knew Robin wouldn't have just walked away from him and he couldn't just walk away from Sabrina.

He also knew that was a lie. He knew from the moment Robin stepped foot in the chapel, there was no choice. There has never been another woman who held his heart like she had. What bothered him was what he did next.

How could he make her wait?

Why was he more concerned to hurt Sabrina than Robin? Did he think she was strong enough to handle it and would just go along with his indecision? How could he be so dumb? Not how, but why?

He wondered if it was because he was in some sort of shock. He also wondered what happened to the take charge man he always was. He loved Robin. He loved her more than anything, and he hurt her more than was ever okay.

Again, he wondered why.

"No, please don't," Robin began to cry in her sleep.

"Robin? Wake up, it's okay," he said as she whimpered.

She sat up suddenly and almost fell off the couch, but he held her.

"No! Get your hands off of me," she cried and he held her face in his hands, staring at her.

"Robin, look at me. You're safe and your home," he said softly as she finally registered where she was.

"Oh God," she said as she put her face in her hands and leaned into him. She sobbed and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"It's okay," he murmured as he lay back with her. She cuddled against him and he knew she was still half asleep, but he didn't want to let her go.

"I'm sorry," she said after a minute and sat back. "I don't know what happened."

He felt an immediate emptiness when she moved away from him and he hated it.

"Can you tell me about it?"

She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"About what?"

"Your dream. I think if you talk about it, it might help."

She smiled a little and looked at him.

"Are you a psychiatrist now?"

He chuckled and shrugged.

"I saw one while I was recovering from my drug addiction. I was against it at first, but it helped."

"I'm glad it helped you and I'm glad you're better, but this isn't something I need to talk about. I just need to learn to live with what happened. It's like when I was diagnosed with HIV. No talking about it changed anything. I needed to figure out a way to live my life with this monster and now I will do that again. What I went through is a part of me and I need to give it the proper attention and then move forward. I can't lose any more time with Emma. I need to be present in her life for as long as I have."

He felt his heart lurch.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing. I just have a lot to handle and I need you to let me handle it. We aren't together anymore, Patrick. What you're doing is cruel."

"It's not cruel. You're just so damn stubborn. You refuse to let yourself need me."

She glared at him and her tears were at the surface.

"I have needed you for years and you let me down," she said angrily. "I am trying not to be rude, but you need to stop acting like this is the first time we met and you can simply charm your way into my life. You aren't the one to help me this time. I just need to feel safe and be calm and just try to sleep."

Her words went right through to his heart and he knew she was right. He knew it, but in his heart, he couldn't give up. He had to show her he wouldn't run. He wouldn't let her down again.

"If you need to feel safe tonight, why don't you just let me hold you? It doesn't have to be more than that. Why can't you just let me hold you?"

She wiped her eyes and was pleased to see her shoulder was feeling much better.

"Because touching you makes me want more. Being close to you makes me sad. Feeling your arms around me just reminds me of all I lost. It's too much."

"Only because you're making it this way. I'm here. I want to hold you and be close to you. I want to be with you. You are the one holding back."

She sat back and looked at him.

"You slept with Sam. Your arms held her and I can't get over that. I'm sorry."

He sat on the opposite side of the couch and nodded.

"Goodnight Patrick."

She turned away from him and lay on the couch, closing her eyes.

XXXXX

Jason didn't like it one bit. He had been up all night looking through footage from the hospital and he knew there was something he was missing.

Someone was after Robin and he had to figure it out. The elevator was no accident and it was a simple faulty wire that kept the car from dropping and killing both Patrick and Robin. He hadn't told her that yet.

He also knew there was more that Robin knew and that was why Helena needed her to be silenced. The problem was that Robin probably didn't realize what she knew.

"Jason? What are you doing up? Are you coming to bed?" Sam came downstairs and asked him.

"I have work to do," he said. "You should sleep."

Sam ran her hand through her long hair and sighed.

"Maybe I can help?"

He looked at her and all he saw was betrayal. Jason struggled with that. He knew she didn't know he was alive, but he also knew she never questioned where Robin was. He had a hard time reconciling that.

"I'm good."

She put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them and he tensed up a little, causing her to sigh.

"We need to talk about this," she said.

"I need to work," he said as he looked at the monitor.

"Is this about Robin again?"

He sighed and turned to look at her.

"I told you to go to bed. I have to figure this out before someone comes after her again."

"Jason, let me help you. It's the middle of the night and I'm sure Patrick is helping Robin and you need to sleep. I miss you," she said softly. "We've been apart for so long. We haven't made love since you've been back."

He closed the laptop and turned to her.

"I can go to the office if you'd like."

"No. I'd like my husband to be my husband. I want you to talk to me and tell me what you're feeling. I want to figure out where we go from here."

"I don't know what you want from me. I need to help Robin and nobody is going to stop me from that. I can't help it if you don't understand."

"Why can't Patrick help her? Why do you have to be involved?"

He stared at her and she felt the coldness behind his eyes.

"She doesn't want Patrick's help. He made himself very clear where she stood in his life and people need to start respecting that. She deserves to be safe and to live her life in a way that is free. She has been tortured far longer than I have and the threat to her is still out there."

Sam crossed her arms and looked into his striking blue eyes.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

She sat and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"I thought you were dead."

"But you knew Robin was alive and you knew she tried to help me and never came home. You cozied up to Patrick and never gave a thought to how it all went down. You didn't even try to see if there was a body for burial."

"I thought I needed to move on. Patrick needed help with the death of his son and I needed something to focus on so I could stop thinking about you every moment of the day. I didn't plan on being with him. I didn't plan on any of this," she said softly.

"And yet here we are," he sighed. "I just need time. I need to help Robin and I need time."

She nodded and stood up, heading back to bed, realizing he never answered her question.

Was he still in love with Robin?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Robin met Jason at the hospital cafeteria the next morning. She and Patrick had taken Emma to school and Patrick had to do his rounds. Robin wanted to see how Aaron and Mark were doing and when Jason called to talk to her, they decided to meet for breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" he smiled at her.

"Better. I have more range of motion in my shoulder and the pain is much less. I need to begin therapy soon to build up the muscle."

"Good, but that's not what I meant."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay."

"You were never a good liar," he said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Have you spoken to Sonny yet?" she decided to change the subject.

"He is still in jail, but I think they will let him out soon. I'm sure there's some way Diane will get him off the charges."

"But you haven't gone to see him?" she pressed.

He sighed.

"No."

She stared at him and he smiled, but there was a sadness behind it.

"I don't know what my life looks like now. I don't know what I want it to look like."

She reached and squeezed his hand, nodding.

"What do you think you want? Have you spoken to Sam about your concerns?"

A flash of pain crossed his features before he spoke.

"Things are different."

Robin sighed, knowing how he was struggling.

"I know."

"I mean, she thought I was dead, and I get that, but what I don't get is how she knew you were trying to help me and she didn't try and talk to you."

"She knew? When did she find out?"

Jason was surprised Robin didn't know.

"Patrick came clean to her after Faison hinted that I wasn't dead. Patrick told Sam that you left to try and save me and failed."

She rubbed her head and sighed.

"Robin, I'm sorry. I thought you knew that."

"It doesn't matter. He thought I stayed away on purpose and he wanted to move on with a clean slate. It's not good to start a relationship with secrets."

Jason smirked.

"That's very diplomatic of you."

She felt her tears come and shrugged with her good shoulder.

"There is no point in being mad about any of this. I can't change things and I can't pretend that the man I married didn't move on. I need to figure out how to do the same."

XXXXX

Patrick walked into the cafeteria to grab a bagel and he stopped when he saw Jason and Robin sitting in a booth together. She had her hand in his and was clearly upset about something. He went to walk over when he stopped.

He had no business interrupting her.

He felt his stomach churn when Jason said something that caused Robin to smile brightly. He hadn't seen that smile in so long. He hadn't been able to make her smile.

"Patrick?"

He turned and saw Sam standing there.

"Oh, hey," he said distractedly.

"How are you doing? How is your knee?"

"Hm? Oh, fine. I don't need the crutch anymore."

Sam looked at what he was staring at and she sighed.

"If you take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Excuse me, but I need to head back to my office."

Sam put her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"How are you doing?"

He moved away from her and shrugged.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

She looked past him to her husband.

"I'd be better if my husband trusted me."

"Why wouldn't he trust you? You didn't do any of this."

"He has questions I can't answer."

"Such as?"

Sam sighed.

"Why I never looked for Robin after you told me everything. He's right about that. I should have wanted to see the body. I should have wanted to know everything about his last moments. I don't even know how he got from the water to the clinic. I should have found out about all of that and instead I went ahead with you. One of my biggest issues was closure, and I never had that. Robin could have given that to me and I never asked."

"I know. I should have done things differently, but I don't know how to fix anything. I don't know how to answer the questions she has and I don't know that it will even make a difference," he looked again at Robin and Jason and felt his anger mount.

It was all anger at himself.

"There is something I wanted to ask you," she said.

He tore his eyes away from Robin and faced Sam.

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the Skype call?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"Jason told me. Robin told him about it as being her last ditch effort to get help before Helena took her away from everything. He seemed to think she was most upset by how you and Anna didn't look for her. I just wondered why you didn't tell me about it. I don't even know when it was."

He rubbed his face and hated how Robin had talked about this with Jason. He wished he could disappear into nothing.

"It was right after the explosion at the clinic. There was a brief moment when I was worried she had been hurt in the explosion when Anna told me about it. We called her on Skype and she answered."

"Where was she? What did she say?"

Patrick crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I don't think I need to talk to you about this anymore. Whatever Robin and I went through is for us to figure out."

Sam shrugged.

"That's just it. It isn't for you two to figure out because she isn't talking to you. She is leaning on Jason and that makes it my business."

"Why? What possible worry do you have?"

"Robin is able to help Jason in a way I can't. I think he also has feelings for Robin."

Patrick blanched.

"What?"

Sam crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I think he might be in love with Robin."

XXXXX

"I should go. Patrick is over there talking to Sam and I don't want to cause you any problems," Robin said after she saw Patrick and Sam in what looked to be a heated discussion.

Jason looked over and then faced Robin.

"I don't care. I want to stay with you until I know it's safe. I still think you should move into Sonny's penthouse until Helena is found."

She smiled sadly.

"I'm done running," she rubbed her temples. "If Helena is coming, she may as well just come. I have no fight left, Jason. I can't put forth any more energy to hide. I want to be with my daughter and enjoy the time I have with her."

"I hear you, although this fatalistic attitude is terrible. What I'm worried about is how she will come after you."

Her brown eyes were full of tears as she knew what he was implying.

"You think she will go after Emma?"

He reached to her hand and squeezed it.

"I do."

XXXXX

"Why would you think he is in love with her?" Patrick asked incredulously after walking Sam to his office nearby. "You are his wife and he hasn't been with Robin in years."

Sam hated how Jason had been holding Robin's hand. She shook the image out of her mind and sighed.

"You were Robin's husband and you moved on. It's possible Jason has, too. Besides, they were there for each other in a way we weren't. Jason can't look past me sleeping with you, not because I was with someone else, but because of how Robin was hurt. He doesn't understand how I didn't go find her for more details. He's right. I should have. I'm not sure he will be able to get past it."

"I don't fucking believe this," Patrick muttered.

"When Robin came back and you were with Sabrina, did she let you touch her? Were you intimate before she left again? Could she get past what you had with Sabrina?"

Patrick couldn't breathe. He had been so incredibly myopic.

"She wanted me that moment she walked into the church. I made her wait. I made her feel less that worthy. I told her I wasn't sure what I wanted. After everything she had been through, I made her doubt my love. I was so stupid. I never had a choice to make. I knew all along it was Robin."

Sam was touched by how he spoke of Robin. His passion and desire was evident every time he said anything about her. He was a different man with Robin. There was a passion and fire that wasn't there with anyone else.

"So why did you hesitate?"

"Because I'm a coward. I was afraid of hurting Sabrina. I had no issue hurting Robin, but I couldn't look at Sabrina and face how I used her."

"When you did and finally let her go, did Robin welcome you home?"

Patrick wiped his eyes.

"Yes. In every way. Then a few days later we found out Sabrina was pregnant," he paced and shook his head. "God, I'm so stupid. I never gave her a minute to process anything. I just told her all of these things and expected her to go along with it all like I was some prize, and she did. She went along with everything until Victor came and told her about Jason."

"And she left?"

"She lied at first, but I knew it. She would never leave Emma if it wasn't something life or death and I knew that. I have always known that. It's one of the million reasons I love her. She never leaves anyone behind."

Sam was putting the plot in order and she had a sinking feeling.

"But you don't like Jason, so you probably told her not to go."

Patrick looked at Sam.

"He's a mob enforcer who kills people for a living."

Hurt colored her face and she sighed.

"But he is my husband and Danny's father."

"And she was my wife who had been tortured for two years and was going to walk out the door for God knows how long. I didn't care about Jason. I still don't."

Sam felt tears come to her eyes.

"All of the things you said to me when we talked about losing someone you love? Did you mean any of it?"

He sighed and looked at her, so much in his mind becoming clear.

"I did, but you know there has never been any love lost between me and Jason. I will never understand the fascination all of the women around here have with him. You, Carly, Elizabeth and Robin. You all act like what he does has some sort of code that acceptable. It's not and he makes me sick. I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm not going to stand here and act like he was some savior."

"So it was just when you wanted to get me into bed that you acted like you cared?" Sam was seeing Patrick in a whole new light and it made her furious that she had ignored all the signs.

" Don't act like this was some conquest and you played no part. I like you. You helped me with Gabriel's death and I began to live again. I am not sorry for being your friend. I'm sorry I made a mess of everything, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to be honest with myself about what I felt in my heart. I think it's time for both of us to go after what we want. If you love Jason, let him know it. If you don't, then let him go, but don't live in limbo."

There was a knock on his door and he went to answer it. He was surprised when Robin stood there. He saw the look of sadness cross her face when she saw Sam.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy," she stammered.

"No, we're done," he said and looked at Sam.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," she said and walked out.

Robin looked at Patrick and he waited.

"I have come to a few decisions, and I'd like to talk to you about them."

He nodded and moved as she walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I know it's not all pretty, but my ultimate goal is Scrubs. I just need to get them to a place where it works. It's a long process


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Patrick watched while Robin walked to the couch in his office and sat down. He closed his door and sat on the chair opposite her.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your talk with Sam," she began.

"You didn't. I was just trying to answer more of her questions. Apparently Jason isn't happy about some of the things that went on, although you probably know that because he seems to talk to you a lot."

Robin looked at her hands and then met his gaze ignoring his comment.

"I don't care, really. I didn't come here to talk to you about Sam or whatever you are doing with her."

He sighed.

"I'm not doing anything with her."

They were quiet for a minute and then Robin continued.

"I was talking to Jason and he is worried that Helena has resurfaced."

"Did he find anything out about her being in the hospital?"

She was surprised he seemed to know Jason was worried.

"Not yet, but he found evidence that the elevator was tampered with. It's only because something malfunctioned that we didn't fall to our deaths."

"Shit," he said as the reality of what she said hit him. Emma could have lost both her parents.

"Robin, I don't know what to say. Does he know who did it?"

She sighed.

"No, but It has to be on Helena's orders. She went after me and she didn't care that you were there, too. She won't hesitate to hurt anyone around me."

Patrick was floored.

"Then we need to figure out a way to get to her before she gets to you."

Robin shook her head and looked at him.

"I am going to move into Sonny's penthouse."

He was stunned.

"What? Why?"

"There is a threat out there to me, Patrick, and it isn't safe for me to be unguarded. I am not about to move in with Jason because of Sam and I don't want to stay with Mac because I don't want to bring more danger to anyone I love. Sonny is in jail now, so his place is empty, but he has guards. I wanted to talk to you about Emma because I need to figure out how to keep her safe. I'd like to still see her."

He was so mad and he knew it stemmed from so much more than her words.

"So what, you're going to abandon us again and go stay with the mobsters? They can protect you like I can't? Why don't you just call Nikolas? I'm sure he can once again save you, too," he stood up and paced.

"I'll tell you right now that I will not allow my daughter to visit you in a mob haven surrounded by armed guards."

She met his anger and glared at him.

"Oh, so you never saw Sam at her place? You never let Danny see Emma? I recall the picture you had on your desk of all of you together. Sam is married to Jason and her life was full of danger because of that. You had no issue shacking up with her. You think just because he was gone the threats to her would disappear? Nobody would come after her to teach Sonny a lesson? You didn't think there might be danger surrounding you because of her? Or maybe because it wasn't me, you were okay with it."

He stared at her and she felt her anger grow.

"This is the fucking problem, Patrick. You have a double standard for me and it's shit. You hold me to these ridiculous rules and I can't deal with it. I am a good person. I love my daughter and I loved you. I never worked for the mob. I tried over and over to get Jason and Sonny to give it up. I am not apologizing for my friends any more and I am done defending my past to you. I only came here to try and tell you that I'm scared. I don't know why I thought you would care or what I was thinking. I don't want to be hurt again and I don't trust that I can help myself against the likes of Helena. I am not running or leaving you or Emma. I am talking to you because I am trying not to do the wrong thing," she said as she stood up.

"But you are out of line. I don't owe you anything anymore. I want to be a part of my daughter's life and I will never put her in danger if I can help it. I was hoping to figure out a way to be with her, but you are so damn stubborn and arrogant that I can't deal with this. I'm leaving."

He watched her turn and he moved to stop her.

"No, please," he said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You just need to let me live my life and stop judging. You are being cruel. You have always hated Jason and everything he represented. I get that. You hated that I left to help him. I get that, too. You divorced me because of it. I heard you loud and clear. Now my life is still in danger and I'm trying to survive. I am trying to do right by our daughter because no matter how much you and I hate each other, she is the best and most amazing blessing and I will not put her in the middle of this. I need to be here for her. I will not survive another kidnapping. I can't do it. I can barely breathe when I think of all that happened. I just want to be safe. I need everyone to be safe," she said as her tears fell and she sat down on the couch, exhausted.

He had been quiet as he listened to her and for the first time in a long time, he really heard her. He sat down on the chair again and sighed.

"You're right."

She wiped her forehead and sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted you to know."

He looked at her and his eyes were wet.

"He is still in love with you."

She blinked at him.

"What? Who?"

"Jason. He is in love with you."

She shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"So what if he is? Why is that any concern of yours? Are you worried I might do something? I mean, really, what if I kissed him, or slept with him or divorced you for him," she stood up. "Oh, wait, that was all you."

He flinched a little at her words.

"You have never given me a chance to help you," he said. "You act like all of this is my fault, but your first instinct has never ever been to let me help you."

"What? That isn't true."

"Really? Let's think about it. When you were worried that your HIV meds weren't working anymore, you ran and went to Jason to help you disappear. When you were kidnapped and finally found by your parents, you allowed Nikolas to hide you for weeks instead of finding some way for me to help you. When Victor first approached you, you lied and told me you were going to Africa. Now, when you are in danger again, you want to go elsewhere and you expect all of it to mean nothing to me. You have never trusted me to be the man I can be; the husband you can count on. You treat me like I'm an idiot who can't handle anything if it isn't on the operating table. It's emasculating and wrong. I love you and I have never been enough."

She stared at him and his words had some truth to them.

"I never felt that way. I just didn't want you to be hurt by what I was dealing with. I was scared and I," she stopped and he nodded.

"You were scared and you looked elsewhere for help."

"I was scared because I worried you would blame yourself," she said softly. "My meds stopped working because they were tampered with. If I couldn't get that fixed and regulated, and I got worse, I didn't want you to look at me with such guilt."

"Because of Lisa. Because I slept with her."

Robin shook her head and continued.

"No, because Lisa was crazy. What she did wasn't because you slept with her. Besides, we dealt with that. My meds were a result of her trying to kill me and that was not on you, but on her. I was just scared of how it would hurt you."

"When I heard you left to go to a doctor alone and that you hid it from me, I was hurt more than anything else. You felt like you couldn't trust me. You never let me help you, Robin."

She put her head in her hand and was quiet for a minute.

"Great. I'm so glad we are talking about all of this now, but really, what's the point? It doesn't change anything and it just makes me so sad. I just want to make Emma's life better. I want her to be happy."

"Me too. I think there's only one thing you can do."

"Really? What's that?"

"Why don't you move home with us?"

"What? Why would I do that? I would be putting both of you in direct danger."

He sat down next to her and she looked at him.

"Because maybe, in the midst of all the hurt and anger, you can learn to finally trust me again. Maybe I can be the one who saves you and in doing so, we can figure out a way to move forward?"

"Or you and Emma get hurt because you're near me."

"Or maybe, just this once, the good guys will win."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"That just doesn't happen, Patrick. No matter how much you want it, this story isn't about to have a happy ending."

He had to get through to her, he just didn't know how.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

Robin shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea. It isn't safe and it's just confusing for Emma. I will be safe at Sonny's and you don't need to be a part of this."

Patrick sighed.

"I am a part of this. I have always been a part of this and you won't let me be the husband I can be," he knew the words were wrong as soon as he said them. "You know what I mean."

She chuckled and rubbed her forehead.

"I don't think you proving yourself is worth the safety of our daughter."

"I would never compromise Emma's safety. I would never do anything that was against her best interest, Robin. What I am trying to tell you is that doing things your way hasn't worked. Leaving me out of everything hasn't helped. You are in more danger now than ever and I think I can help you. We are both intelligent people, Robin. Maybe it isn't about guns and violence, but about smarts?"

"It's not that simple. We aren't dealing with morons, Patrick. They are smart and savvy and ruthless."

He shrugged.

"Then I don't think it matters where you go, or where I am for that matter. If they want to get to us, they will. If you stay at Sonny's, do you think Emma and I will be safe? Why wouldn't they still come after us?"

She felt sick.

What if they did? What if there was nothing she could do to keep her daughter safe?

She didn't know what to do. There were so many conflicting issues she had to handle and she just didn't know what to do.

"I'll talk to Jason about it."

"Seriously? You need his permission to move back home?"

She stood up, furious.

"Home? It isn't my home anymore and it hasn't been since you have brought two other women there. And Jason is my friend. He has been there for me and he treats my concerns with respect and not anger. I don't need you to pee on me like you're claiming your territory or some shit like that. We are nothing to each other any more, Patrick. You need to let me deal with this the way I want to."

He was stung by her words and he knew he had crossed a line.

"Fine. I'll pick Emma up from school and we will be home. Maybe I'll see you there and maybe I won't. If not, please let me know when you will be seeing Emma, or if that is something you think is too dangerous," he spat out the words as his anger took over. "Maybe I should take Emma and leave? Go somewhere nobody can find us? What about that?"

She was quiet and he stopped when he saw she had zoned out.

"Robin? Hey, can you look at me?" he walked to her and she slowly sank down on the couch. He went to touch her and she jumped up and fell to the floor, cowering in the corner.

"I'm sorry," she said fearfully. "I'll do better."

His heart tore in two at her tiny voice and the way she almost crawled within herself.

"Hey, it's okay," he said and sat down next to her, ignoring the pretense that had existed between them.

She looked up at him and her tears spilled from behind her lids. He reached to stroke her cheek and she leaned against him, for the first time, hugging him with her good arm.

He was so surprised by her move that he almost let out an audible gasp. Recovering quickly, he wrapped her in his arms and held her head to his chest.

"Shh," he murmured softly, gently soothing her and allowing her to take from him what she needed.

He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the couch, putting her down and watching as she curled up in the corner of the couch.

"I'm so tired," she said as she lay back and closed her eyes.

He moved and gently lifted her legs onto the couch before he grabbed a blanket and covered her.

"You just rest. I'm here and I'll stay with you," he said as he sat down. He went to move his hand when she grabbed it and held it tightly.

He watched her struggle to sleep and he let his own tears fall down his cheeks.

This was enough. She was coming home with him and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

XXXXX

Robin opened her eyes and looked around. She remembered walking to the car with Patrick, but not much else. She sat up and saw she was on the couch in the family room of the house they shared.

"Oh, hey, you're up?" Patrick walked in with some juice and crackers.

"How long have I been asleep?" she rubbed her neck.

"Just a half hour. You were really out of it at the hospital and even though you walked out with me, I had to almost carry you into the house. I just put you down here and let you sleep."

She took the juice and her hand shook, both of them noticing.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to take care of me. I really think I should go to Sonny's place."

Patrick sat down next to her and sighed.

"There is something going on with you and it has nothing to do with any threat out there. I have been a complete jerk, Robin. I keep pushing you on everything because I feel some sort of entitlement and I realize now that I don't. I get that you're scared of whoever is out there and what they might do, but I also know that you deserve to feel safe and comforted and cared for. Whatever you were put through, I know you have only alluded to a fraction of it and I saw that earlier in my office."

She looked down and shame crossed her beautiful features. He tilted her chin back up to him.

"You don't ever have to look down with me. If anyone has anything to be ashamed about, it's me. You are the strongest and bravest woman I have ever known and I need for you to let me help you feel that again. You and me and Emma are connected and I really believe that together, we can help each other."

She looked at him and her chin quivered.

"I'm sorry. I just don't believe that you truly want that. I don't know how to change that and it's probably not fair, but I'm so confused. I don't know how to believe this. I don't think I could take it if you hurt me again. I know you believe our break up was all my fault and all my choice, but it wasn't. I would never have left you. I would never have chosen to walk away forever. I just don't know what to believe, Patrick," she put her face in her hands and cried.

The doorbell rang and they both jumped.

"Who is it?" she asked fearfully.

He walked to the door and smiled.

"It's your Uncle Mac. I asked him to stop by. Your mom is picking Emma up in an hour and will bring her home, too."

Robin was grateful and she nodded as Patrick opened the door. He and Mac exchanged a glance and he looked at them.

"I'll go set up the guest room," Patrick said and left them alone.

Mac sat down and smoothed Robin's hair back.

"Tell me how to help you," he said sweetly.

She moved to hug him and he held her while she cried. He kissed the top of her head and simply held her.

Patrick watched from the hallway and wiped his own eyes.

He had been focusing his anger on everyone else when he should have been the one looking in the mirror.

There was no doubt in his mind about what he wanted. He just needed to figure out a way to help Robin see the truth.

He had to earn her trust back and he had to be the man she deserved.

Maybe if they both were on the same page about everything, they could actually begin to repair the damage to their relationship.

He made up the guest room for him and hoped she would stay in the master bedroom. He would talk to her about it later.

Right now, he needed to let Mac help her.

XXXXX

"Why didn't you tell me how bad you've been feeling?" Mac asked Robin after she ate a few crackers. "And why aren't you coming to stay with me?"

She took a drink and sighed.

"It's complicated. Besides, Patrick's right. I owe it to Emma to try and let him in."

"You don't owe him Jack," Mac said. "He and Anna were 100% wrong here, Robin. I still don't understand how they didn't tell me everything."

"I'm sorry. I should have called you or tried to get word," she said. "Actually, I should have told you from the moment Victor came to my door. I did everything wrong, Uncle Mac. It's like I learned nothing growing up with you."

He smiled and shrugged.

"It's different when it's family. It's hard to gain perspective when your life is at stake and when those you love are threatened. I understand that. What I don't understand is how anyone who knows you would believe you would willingly stay away from Emma. I need to apologize for that, too."

Robin was surprised.

"What? Why?"

"Because I took you at your word when you told me you were going to Africa and I knew something was wrong. I let it go and I should have pushed you. I failed you and I'm sorry."

Robin smiled as she looked at him.

"No. Of everyone in my life, you have been the one who has always come through for me. You are such a blessing in my life, and I love you so much."

Mac hugged her and they spoke a while longer before he left.

Patrick walked out after Mac left and she looked at him.

"Anna just called. Emma needed some materials for a project at school so she is taking her to the store. They will be here later."

"Oh, good, I guess. I wonder what project she has now? They keep her pretty active for second grade."

Patrick sat down and laughed.

"It's kind of like my first year in med school, but harder."

She laughed and he realized in an instant how deeply he had missed that smile.

"What is it?" she asked as he had a strange look on his face.

"Nothing," he said softly. "I just missed talking to you about Emma. We had some epic arguments when she wanted to stay up late or watch a show that was entirely too old for her. I swear, she is a lawyer in training."

Robin loved hearing that, but it also made her so sad at all she missed.

"I know you wanted to be here," he said when he saw her sadness. "I just meant that she is a mini you. She argues until I give in and she gets her way more times than she should."

"Because you're a pushover," Robin smiled.

"Maybe, but she is so smart. She negotiates things that make it hard to argue. She is truly an amazing little girl."

Robin nodded.

"She is. I'm so excited to watch her grow up."

Patrick agreed.

"Her life is already such a blessing. She is the luckiest girl because she has you as a mom."

"Hardly," Robin said with a hint of bitterness. "She doesn't know if she can count on me. That's so horrible, Patrick. I have a daughter who doubts my word and I don't know how to begin to explain all that's happened to her. It's overwhelming and sad."

"She doesn't think that at all. She loves you and she can count on you. She never doubts your word and you have been the absolute light in her eyes. I know it's been hard, but what happened is not your fault and I think one of the first steps to healing is trying to believe that."

"That sounds nice, but not likely," she stood up and rubbed her arm. "I'm tired. Do you think I could lie down until Emma gets home?"

"Of course. I think you should take the master bedroom and I'll use the guest room."

"No," she said. "I will stay in the guestroom. Thank you," she said and walked past him into the room, closing the door.

It was a start. It was a slow start, but it was a start.


End file.
